


As long as you are safe

by emarasmoak (emara32)



Series: Supergirl Speculation - Unrelated fics (emarasmoak) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Battle, Beating, Brainwashing, Bromance, Brotp, But a lot of angsty moments, But this fic is Karamel, Canon divergence from 3x11, Cape Tricks, Character Death, Couch Sex, Danvers Sisters, Daxam, Daxamites, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Fighting, Fix-It, Flight Ring, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortress of Solitude, Friendship, Future, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hope, House of El, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, JusticeForMonEl, KSS 2017, KaraMel, Karamel Hiatus Project, Karamel Secret Santa 2017, Karamel endgame, Karamel is my romantic OTP, Kissing, Krypton, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, Legion of Super-Heroes, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of child harm, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Near Death, Nightmares, One True Pairing, Past Child Abuse, Physical Harm, Possible Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Religion, Rituals, Sadness, Satisfying Ending, SaturnLightning, Secrets, Self-Destruction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shame, Siblings, Smut, So be warned, Some funny scenes, SuperValor, Supergirl Speculation, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supersuit, Telepathy, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Time Travel, Torture, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Violence, With SaturnLightning sparkles, headcanons, jealous Mon-el, justice for Mon-el, karamel hiatus, monwinn, necklace, other ships are implied, space puppies, star-crossed lovers, superhero suit, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emara32/pseuds/emarasmoak
Summary: After his return to the 21st century with the Legion of Super-Heroes, Mon-El has tried to keep focused on their mission with the help of Imra's telepathic powers.Mon-El is trying to protect 3 secrets: the name of the woman he loves, the truth about his "marriage" and the real reason why the Legion travelled to the past.All of this can be very hard for Mon-El to keep hidden once Brainy shows that he is interested in Kara. #jealousyKaramel endgame. Canon divergence. I can grant that this fic offers #JusticeForMonEl .Set up after the events in 3x11, "Fort Rozz".





	1. Brainy's proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic started as a speculation, trying to predict what could happen to Mon-El and Kara in season 3B of Supergirl. #fakemarriage
> 
> This became a canon divergence Karamel + Legion of Super-Heroes / DEO story that I really wanted to tell, specially after the show didn't deliver #JusticeForMonEl .
> 
> This fic has superheroics, flirting, fluff, sexy times, bromance and many funny and happy moments, but there are a lot of dark, angsty or emotionally charged scenes too. The fic includes all my headcanons about Mon-El and Karamel and everything that I liked about season 3, so I consider this fic my alternative improved version of Supergirl with a truly satisfying story and ending.
> 
> For trigger warnings, have a look at the tags, that are updated with new chapters. Also note that the rating is Explicit.
> 
> Half of the chapters are in Mon-El's POV. We get the perspective of other characters in alternate chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy asks Kara out on a date in Mon-El's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's POV. Written and published after 3x09.

We have just finished the hot debrief that has been held the day after the events in Fort Rozz and I hear Brainy talk to Kara.

"Our records mentioned your strength and your intelligence, but I see that they do not properly reflect your beauty and grace. I have heard Mon-El talk about your eyes often but I was not aware that your hair could shine like that. Watching records of you fighting is exciting. I find you very attractive." Said Querl.

I can see Kara glancing at me with a pained expression when Querl mentions me, but she then looks back at him with an akward smile.

"Err... thanks, I guess." Kara says.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Querl asks her.

"What?" Kara responds.

"What?" I say. It seems that Kara and I have spoken at the same time.

"Dinner. With me. Isn’t it the appropriate social convention when someone has a romantic interest in a woman in this century?" Querl asks.

Kara blushes, and opens her mouth to respond to Querl and I suddenly find myself talking before she can say a word. "You can’t." I declare.

"I can’t?" Querl asks as he looks back at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

"They can't?" asks Winn with very wide eyes.

Damn Brainy. Is he doing this to irritate me? It is working. Annoying jerk.

I can hear Imra's voice inside my head.  _"What are you doing, Mon-El?"_

I can feel Kara’s eyes on me and I try to ignore everyone else while I speak to Querl. "You can’t. We have to work on the Legion Cruiser. We need to repair it to travel back to the 31st century. Remember?" I ask him with a pointed expression.

"You can keep on working on that on your own. Aren’t you a qualified engineer?" Querl challenges me.

He knows perfectly well that our spaceship is not that broken and that we could fix it if we wanted to. I cross my arms and I try to give him my best "this is an order" face. "I am. But I need to pick your brain on the therian pump. Isn’t superior intelligence your superpower, Brainy? We have go to the ship right now." I say. 

My face is a scowl and I can sense Imra’s voice. She is almost face palming. _"Both of you! Stop whatever this stupid game is. Grief, I work with children"_  Imra says in our heads.

"Okay. I will follow your orders as our supreme leader." I can hear amusement in his voice. "Kara, I still want to have dinner with you whenever possible. Maybe tomorrow?" Querl says.

"Sure. Make it tomorrow." Kara says with exasperation in her voice. 

Uh oh. I know this tone. Kara is angry. Probably at me.

 _“Yes, she is."_ Imra states in my head.

Querl looks at me again and grins. What is he up to? Brainy smiles at Kara and leaves. I start moving towards the exit after him and then I hear her voice.

"Mon-El, wait." Kara says. 

She has put her hand on my elbow and I feel powerless.

"I need to talk you for a second. Alone." Kara says.

I open my mouth to say "No". 

"Please?" Kara asks.

 _"Mon-El, don’t!"_ Imra says telepathically.

Kara's eyes have always been my Kryptonite. "Of course. Do you want to talk somewhere else?" I ask her.

"Sure. The training room will do." Kara states.

Imra gives me a warning in my head. _“Remember that I cannot help you unless we are in the same room."_

 _“I know."_ I reply. I can feel Imra’s worry while I leave with Kara.

I enter the room after her, and she ensures that the window blinds from the observation area and the doors are closed. Then she turns around and looks at me.

"What was that?" Kara asks.

Crap.

"What was what?" I reply.

She scoffs, "I can’t believe it." She says.

Yep, she is very angry with me now.

"What?" I say. I try to look like I don't know what she is talking about, but I'm well aware that it won't work.

"Stop this. You don’t get to act as if I am anyone else. You know perfectly well what I’m talking about." Kara says.

I do. But I still hope that if I fake ignorance she will let this go. 

"No, I don’t." I reply.

She huffs and gets closer to me. Rao, help me. I just want to kiss her so bad.

"You forget that I know you, and this is not the first time that I have seen this display of macho jealousy. It doesn’t look good on you, Mon-El." Kara tells me.

"Jealousy? Pffft. No. Querl..." I say.

"Mon-El, please" Kara says. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Please don’t do this. Not to me. I don't understand you. I'm so confused. I need you to be honest with me. Please, Mon-El. Why are you acting like this?" 

It breaks my heart that I can’t be honest. I hesitate. Rao, I hate this. I feel a pain in my chest and I look into her eyes. I can see unshed tears and the need to hug her overwhelms me. I want to touch her face. I crave to kiss her just once. She looks at my lips and I look at hers. I can feel her body so close to mine. My heart is stammering in my chest. I shouldn't do this. Our breaths are mingling now. Our foreheads are almost touching and I can see turmoil in her eyes. My hand starts to move towards her face. 

I have to leave immediately. I move away from her. I cannot look at her, or I will kiss her and damned be the world. "I’m sorry, Kara. I have to go now." I tell her.

"But..." she says.

At this point I'm almost running out of the room, and I feel like a coward.

I go to the Legion Cruiser, and I find Imra waiting for me in our common room. I start to pace around the big table. 

"It didn’t go well, did it?" Imra asks me.

"You know that you shouldn't enter my mind without my permission, Imra." I tell her.

"And I could remind you that I have your permission to do it whenever I feel that it is necessary to keep you focused on the plan. Your plan. Your orders. We both know that you were about to tell everything to Kara. And I didn't even need to enter your mind to realize that. It was obvious." Imra states.

I stop near her and scratch my face. "I'm sorry, Imra. You are right. And I am well aware of the fact that you are trying to help. It's just... I couldn't control my emotions. I shouldn't have let Querl's words to mess me up." I say.

"Yeah, I wonder what he is up to. He likes his games. And I accept your apology." Imra replies.

"Thank you, Imra. I mean it." I say. She nods and I sit down defeated in the chair closer to her. "I know that he can't help behaving as an obnoxious jerk sometimes, but right now I have an intense desire to punch him in the face." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling. He has that effect on people." Imra replies.

We both laugh and she then briefly touches my hand. "Are you okay? I can feel that you are having several conflicting emotions inside you." Imra states.

I scoff. That is the understatement of the year. I still feel an intense desire to go to the DEO, find Kara and kiss her senseless. I am upset because I can't. I am so worried since her first fight with Reign. I swear to Rao that I thought that our records were wrong and that she was going to die. I have been so scared since that moment. Without Imra's help I would have been unable to remain calm and focused on the mission.

I avoid Imra's gaze. "Kara wanted to know what is going on with me. I lied to her again. I hate myself. I’m not being honest with her, and I’m hurting her." I say.

"I know how you feel, Mon-El. Believe me, I know. That's why you asked for my help. Because you couldn't control your emotions, remember? And I still don’t like influencing your mind. Kara should know the truth." Imra tells me.

"You don’t know her, Imra. She would not care about her safety. It’s just the way she is." I state.

"Even if we explain to her that her life is the key for the future of the world? That her survival is the only thing that can stop the spread of the darkness? That maybe that would prevent the World Killers from taking Garth from me?" Imra says.

I look at Imra and I see one single tear in her face. I take her hand. What happened to Garth was difficult for everyone, but I was the only one who could understand her pain when she was mourning the loss of the love of her life.

We stay in silence for a minute, and then I talk again. "I know Kara. She will say that she will find another way, and she will try. In the end, it may not be sufficient. When the moment comes, she will not put her safety above others' and everything will be lost. She can be a bit stubborn, you know." I explain to Imra.

"Then she reminds me of someone. Mon-El, you should at least tell her that we are not married and that you never stopped loving her. She feels the same about you. You deserve to be together. This situation is hurting both of you." Imra says.

"I can’t. She knows me better than anyone else. If we get back together, she will find out that I have to die to protect her. She will try to stop me. She will risk everything to save me." I state.

"She needs you. You need her. Even if you can only be together for a short period of time, you deserve that. Both of you are suffering so much. I sense the endless love each of you have for the other, and it's overwhelming, Mon-El." Imra says.

I say nothing, and then Imra sighs. "Mon-El." She whispers and I look at her. "If I could have Garth back in my arms for just one minute, I would take it. It would be worth it. I'm sure that it would be the same for you. For both of you."

"That's because you are stronger than me, Imra. I am a coward and I have always been. If I get to have Kara in my arms again I may not have the courage to give up my life when the moment comes." I say.

"You are wrong. You are one of the bravest people that I have ever known, Mon-El. Your love for her is your strength. You need to talk to her." Imra says.

"I won't, Imra. I know that you want to help, but this is the right thing to do. Our mission is Supergirl's survival. Nothing else matters. This is how we will save the Earth from the World Killers and the Blight." I tell her.

Imra looks at me with a sad smile in her face and says nothing. We have had this conversation so many times. We have discussed this repeatedly as a team and at the end the decision is always the same. This is my call, as the Legion leader and the person who knows Kara the best. Imra leaves me alone.

I sigh and I take the necklace out of my shirt. I need to feel it in my hands so it can give me some strength. Kara was right. We were so many years apart but she was always with me. I kept her in my heart and I worked hard to become the man that she believed that I could be. I feel shame because I'm lying to her again. I need to remember that she was the one who taught me that a hero has to do whatever it takes to protect citizens above else. I have to save the world from Reign's destruction. I promise myself that I will be strong. I can do this, as long as she is safe.

I only wish that I could kiss her just once before my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send lots of thanks to my beta for this chapter, @kbcountry37. All mistakes are only mine.
> 
> This speculation fic is a gift for @chriswoodfandom in Tumblr as a part of the 2017 Karamel Secret Santa Exchange. Merry Christmas, darling!!! I love your blob and your endless fangirling about Mon-El, Karamel and Chris Wood!! (3 of my favourite things in the world).
> 
> Check more works for the 2017 Karamel Secret Santa Exchange in http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Karamel_secret_santa2017/ and http://karamelsecretsanta.tumblr.com/


	2. Dinner with Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy is trying to get Kara to have dinner with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brainy's POV. Written and published after 3x09.

I am in the Legion tech room working in the communication devices that I discussed yesterday with Winn when I hear Mon-El's voice.

"Hey, Querl" He says. I look at him and he adds "We need to talk."

"Okay." I say. I nod and he enters the room, closing the door after him.

I leave the device on the desk and look at Mon-El. He says nothing, so I tell him "Is this because I asked Kara to have dinner with me?". According to my calculations, there was a 90% likelihood of him wanting to discuss it so his presence is not exactly a surprise.

He sits in the chair besides me and says "Yes. Why did you do it, Brainy?"

I tilt my head and reply "Because I want to have dinner with her. I find Kara very attractive". Well, this is true but this is not the only reason I had to ask her out. But I'm not going to tell him.

His face changes and then he stand ups and starts to pace. I think that my friend is quite upset with me at the moment. I should probably be sorry about that. I'm not.

Mon-El then stops and look at me. "Querl, you know how I feel about her." Of course I do. Duh. Everyone in the Legion does. Mon-El is not exactly subtle or silent with regards to expressing the intensity of his feelings for Kara Zor-El from Krypton.

"I know that you love her deeply." I say. I decide to point the obvious contradiction of his request. "But you are not going to ask Kara on a date. You have told her that you are married to Imra."

Mon-El hesitates and replies "You are right. It doesn't mean that I don't love her or that you should be dating her." Mon-El says.

"Does this mean that I need your permission to ask her out?" I say raising an eyebrow.

His face changes with what I think it's shame. I am not sure because I'm not familiar with that sentiment myself. I think that Mon-El is struggling to find the right words. "No, you don't. And she is free to go out on a date with anyone she might want to." He replies. He doesn't seem to be very happy at the moment.

I think about his response and then I add "So the only rational conclusion to this conversation is that I can invite her to dinner." I say.

I can sense annoyance in his voice. "Yes, you can. But it doesn't mean that you should!". Did he yell at me? I think that he did. His face is slightly red. 

"Please elaborate. I don't see the logic in this." I say. I am aware of the unspoken social convention of not showing interest on the object of the romantic affection of a friend but I like when people try to explain things to me. It's funny.

"It is not rational, Querl. I can't help feeling the way I feel." His face changes again and he sighs. He closes his eyes and his right hand touches his t-shirt in the area that covers his necklace. I have noticed that he usually does that when he thinks or talks about Kara. I still remember the day that I wanted to get a sample of its mineral and I almost got punched by Mon-El. He can be quite intimidating when he is really angry.

I take a second to consider his words. "So this is about your emotions. You are asking me not to date Kara because it hurts you."

He says nothing for a few moments and he then says "No. I'm not. Please forget everything I said. Go ahead with your date and please be nice to Kara. She deserves to be happy and if you make her smile, then I will be okay with it." His voice breaks. I think that he has unshed tears in his eyes. He then stands up and leaves the room.

I update my calculations on the potential scenarios of my plan and I smirk. This is going well. His feelings for Kara are clearly Mon-El's weak spot. His Kryptonite, I could say.

I keep on working on the devices until late and then I go to sleep.

 

I find Imra in the kitchen drinking her tea. Mon-El is running outdoors as he usually does at 6 am. I open the fridge and I hear her voice.

"You should be nicer to him" She suddenly says.

"I am nice" I reply looking at her.

"You don't know how to be nice. But you could try to be at least a bit kinder to him. I thought that you liked Mon-El." She tells me.

"I do like him. He is a great leader and an impressive asset for the Legion." I say.

She rolls her eyes and adds "He is also a very affectionate person and has been a really good friend to you. You should remember that once he got to know and understand you, he always defended you whenever people were mad at you, AKA all the time. And Mon-El is suffering right now."

"I know that, Imra. He will thank me later." I reply.

Imra tilts her head and frowns. I smirk.

"You remember that you can't read my mind, right? I am a... ." I start.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'a half computer, half organic life being with a 12th level intellect'. We all know, Brainy. I really would like to be able to understand that weird mind of yours... What are you up to?" she says.

I just grin widely. I open the fridge again, take my morning smoothie and leave the room with it.

 

I use one of the Legion communication devices that I adapted to use as Earthly smartphones to call Kara.

"Hello? Who is calling?" She answers.

"Good morning, Kara." I say. "This is Querl." I say.

"Who?" She says.

"Querl Dox." No response. "From the Legion of Super-Heroes". Still nothing. "Brainy." I add.

"Oh, hey...!" She replies. "Sorry, I just woke up and I don't function very well before coffe and breakfast."

"It's 6:07am". I say.

"Yes, it's a bit early for me." And she suddenly adds "Is there any Legion emergency? Is Mon-El okay?"

"No Legion emergency. Everything is fine. Mon-El must be running outdoors as he normally does at this time."

"Okay." There is a pause and she says "How can I help you?".

"Where do you want to go for dinner tonight? I am not familiar with the area." I reply.

"Dinner? Oh, right... Yes, um... I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't..." she says.

"Please have dinner with me, Kara. You won't regret it." I tell her. I sense hesitation in her voice so I add "I spoke with Mon-El yesterday and he told me that we should go ahead with our date. He said that it would make him happy." He didn't exactly say that but close enough for him not to deny it if Kara tells him about it. And it will make her say yes.

"Did he?" Now there is annoyance in her voice. "Then I would love to." So predictable. "There is a new Italian place that we could try. Should we meet at the DEO at 7pm?".

"Perfect. See you there. Bye, Kara." I reply. She doesn't say anything else. 

 

I arrive at the DEO at 6:30h to speak with Winn about the devices. I find him in the control room.

I stand behind him and I say "Hello, Winslow."

He jumps a bit on his chair and says "Oh, hello, Querl. You scared me. I thought that you were the police mistaking me for my father or something. Nobody calls me Winslow. I am Winn." Interesting. I make a mental note of finding more information about his progenitor.

"Then hello, Winn." I say. "I updated the Legion communication devices as we discussed yesterday". I open my hand and I show mine to him. It looks like a normal 21st century iPhone.

"You did? Dude, that's awesome. So I could call you now?" I can see how excited he is.

"Yes. You will be able to contact any of the Legion members as each of us will have one of these. I will email you our numbers tomorrow so you can share them with your colleagues. The devices also provide us with access to the Legion archives and other little things that I can't tell you about. They can also be used as normal 21st century smartphones. Do you think that I should create my own Facebook account or is it better if I use Instagram?". I say.

"Well, that is up to your personal preferences. I love Twitter. But what we really should create is a DEO/ Legion Whatsapp group. Can I get one of these?" He says pointing at the device. 

"No, you can't. Future tech and knowledge. You already know too much about the timeline." I reply.

"Damn" He says. He is looking at my communication device with greedy eyes and I smirk. Intelligent as this one is for human standards, he would never be able to break the security that I put in place in our 'phones'. But I probably should remind Mon-El never to give him his code.

"Hello, Querl." I hear.

I look at my right and I see Kara. I am speechless now.

"Wow, Kara. Just wow." I hear Winn saying. His eyes are really open.

"Hello, Winn. Do you like my dress?" She says. She has a expression in her face that I don't think I can identify. Is this anger? Excitement? Or something else?

"Well, yes. It is not what you would normally wear but yes. You look fantastic." He says.

"I know". She says. I agree. She looks really sexy with her glasses and her very short lace strapless black dress. She is wearing down her shiny curled hair. She has really amazing legs. Is it warm in here?

"You look really beautiful. As you always do." Mon-El says. I knew that he had been nearby listening to us and probably waiting for her. It seems that he can't help moving closer to Kara so he can look at her with his loving puppy eyes. It is really funny. It's like he is incapable of remembering that he is supposed to be married to Imra.

For a couple of seconds, Kara seems to be affected by the way Mon-El is looking at her and his words but then her demeanor changes and she looks more determined. She doesn't reply to him and just looks at me. "Ready to leave?"

"Almost ready. Winn, can I borrow the cloaking device that you told me about?" I say to him.

"Yes, of course. I have it right here." He opens a drawer and takes out what looks like a small medallion. "Aha. I adapted this from a design that Cisco used on Earth One with the Wells."

He gives it to me and I put it around my neck. Winn switches it on and he says "Perfect. It works".

"Does it? How do I look?" I say.

"Like yourself but pink. No glowing blue bits in your forehead. You seem to be human." He replies.

"Thank you. I will analyse the design so I can fabricate my own device and will give it back to you tomorrow." I add.

"Tomorrow? Dude. I would kill to be able to have a look at your tech for just five minutes. But I guess I can't, right?"

"No." Winn is really entertaining. I'm almost sorry that I have a dinner date. Almost. 

I look at Kara and Mon-El. They are not talking now but they are making serious hearteyes again at each other. Or maybe that is eyesex, I am not sure. 

Of course, Kara's dress is a bit revealing for 21 century Earth standards, but I think that Mon-El's training outfit displays how sexually attractive he is too. The very tight DEO t-shirt and shorts show off his physique. And judging for the lustful glances that he gets often from many female DEO agents (and a couple of the male ones too), he is extremely appealing. I overheard Dana saying to one of her colleagues that if Mon-El didn't belong to Kara and Imra she would happily jump him like a tree. And even I can understand what she meant with that.

I hear Winn whispering "These two should really get a room" and I look at him. He gets a bit red and shrugs. 

"Kara?" I say. No response. "Kara?". Louder. "Kara?" I touch her arm and she looks at me with a shocked expression. 

"Yes! Okay. Mmm... Querl! Yes. I heard you." She says. 

"Ready to go?" I tell her.

She looks at Mon-El. He looks at her. Both of them have unshed tears and an intense expression. She waits a couple of seconds and when he says nothing she replies "Yes. I'm ready for our date." She doesn't break eye contact with Mon-El while she speaks. 

He nods slightly with a pained expression and tells her softly "Goodbye, Kara". 

She gets a bit paler. I think that her lips are trembling when she whispers "Goodbye, Mon-El".

She moves towards the entrance and I try to act as if I don't notice the tear in Kara's face and the sad expression in Mon-El's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about my version of Brainy? He is hard to write but really fun. UPDATE: I'm an absolute fan of Jesse Rath's version in the show and I think that now that I have seen 3x10 his will be mixed with mine in future chapters.
> 
> As this fic is a gift for @chriswoodfandom in Tumblr as part of the Karamel Secret Santa Exchange 2017, I asked her after the first chapter if she wanted me to continue the story using Mon-El's POV only or if she would prefer to get the POV of other characters.
> 
> She suggested that I could write one chapter with Mon-El's POV, then the next with another character's POV, then with Mon-El again, starting with Brainy's POV in chapter 2. I thought that this was a great idea, so this is what I will do. Chapter 3 will be from Mon-El's POV again.
> 
> No beta for this chapter, so apologies for any mistakes.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's reaction to Brainy dating Kara. Also MonWinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's POV. Written and published before 3x10 but after the release of Mon-El's superhero poster in his Legion uniform which BTW wow.

It's been a full week since Kara and Brainy went on a date. Well, since they did it for the first time.

I was in the Legion common room when Querl went back from their dinner at Riccardo's. That was at 9:54pm. And he was smiling! Not that weird face that Brainy does when he is trying to look like he has normal emotions. I mean a real happy smile. I didn't think that he was capable of that. I know that Kara has that effect on people, because she is like sunshine herself, but I found it a bit disturbing. And this is not the weirdest thing that I have noticed lately.

I think that I know what Kara liked the most about me as a boyfriend and our relationship. And I don't mean the sex, although it was really great (and frankly, I think that I can talk as an expert on that, being born and raised as the Prince of the Planet of the Hedonists). Sex with Kara was absolutely awesome and I ensured that she enjoyed it thoroughly, making her beg for more whenever she wanted it fast and hard but also getting her to moan loudly when our lovemaking was slow and sensual. Okay, our sexual life was wonderful! But I don't think that it was what made Kara the happiest when we were together. Possibly.

I have always felt that what Kara loved most about us was the companionship and the affection. The love and the happiness. Me popping up at her work with potstickers that we would eat together at the park. Us teaming up to defeat the newest rogue alien in town. Cuddling in the couch under a red blanket while watching the latest episode of our favourite show. Double dates with Maggie and Alex. Passionate discussions about whatever news story she was working on for CatCo or our DEO missions. Comforting each other after a nightmare or anything that made us feel upset. Cooking breakfast or dinner and Kara making the most adorable faces while tasting one of my creations. Lots of laughs when I got an Earthly expression or custom wrong. Both of us checking the other out whenever we were wearing thigh or revealing clothes (and the steamy glances that we exchanged after being caught). Cinema dates watching a classic rom-com movie while having sweet popcorn. Training sessions with lots of punches, jumps and very close contact between us. Kara keeping me company during my shifts in the Alien Bar. Journalism shenanigans as Mike and Kara. Me whispering her naughty things to make her blush during DEO meetings with J'Onn. Long conversations about our parents, Krypton or Daxam which reminded us that we had found the one person in the universe that could understand how it felt to be us. Game nights with our friends and us being the winning power couple. Getting lost in each other's eyes and someone at the DEO asking us to get a room. Slow dancing in our home when we were alone just because. Looking at her sleeping in the mornings and then waking up together. Talking about all the books that I borrowed from her. Family dinners with the Danvers women. Night stroll with ice cream. Pizza! Kara inspiring the world and me with her kindness and faith in the goodness of people and other living beings.

That was our life and it was wonderful. That was perfection. The best thing that has ever happened to me.

And I cannot believe that Brainy is the one that gets to do a lot of these things with Kara now.

The day after their first dinner together, I was leaving the training room and I found Kara with him in the corridor. She had just returned from her last superhero mission.

"Hello" I said.

"Good morning, Mon-El." Querl replied. He was smiling again. Weird.

I noticed that Kara had a take out and I said "Are you having Chinese?".

"Yeah. I told Querl about my favourite place and he brought me potstickers." She said looking at him.

"I thought that you would be hungry after taking the thieves to prison. I remembered that you told me how much you liked this food." He said smiling to her. And Kara smiled back. To him, not to me. She then said "Bye, Mon-El!" and they left. I couldn't move for a couple of minutes. It was painfully reminding myself why someone else was the one to cheer Kara up after a long day of work and superheroing.

A couple of days after that I went to the DEO common room and I found Brainy talking using his Legion phone.

"Should we meet there?" Querl asked. He was smiling again so I was very tempted to use my superhearing. He waited for a couple of seconds and then he said "Okay. See you later, Kara. Have a great day." And then he hanged the phone.

"Was that Kara?" I said to him.

"Oh, hello, Mon-El! Yes. I am going to the cinema with her tonight. I hope that you don't mind." Brainy replied.

I felt a pang in my heart. Was it anger? Sadness? I needed a couple of seconds to calm down and then I said "We have already talked about this. It's not about what I feel. It is about Kara. If this makes her happy then I will be okay."

"Are you sure? You don't look very well." said Brainy. I didn't say anything and I left.

Querl was right. I know that I have an exhausted look these days. I barely eat. In a normal day I normally don't get much sleep but it's becoming worse. I am used to having nightmares. For years they were about Kara dying in my arms. I have recently started having variations of a new dream. I am in the hospital, waiting with our friends because my beautiful Kryptonian wife is giving birth to her first child. The nurse invites us to enter her room and when we get inside Kara has the sweetest smile I have ever seen and a baby in her arms. My heart is bursting with happiness until I realise that the baby has turquoise skin and white hair. Querl then goes to her bed and kisses Kara. That is the moment when I wake up with palpitations and tears in my eyes. I have started to train during nightime to avoid having these visions. Winn caught me leaving the DEO shower at 6am a couple of days ago and I told him that I had been running. I didn't lie. I just didn't tell him that I had been doing it from 2:30am.

I was yesterday in the Legion library trying to translate old records that might have more information about the World Killers to English when Querl got in the room.

"Hello, Mon-El." He said.

"Morning." I said. I didn't look at him. I was hoping that he would get that I didn't want to speak and then he would leave me alone but I should have known better. Brainy has never been great at interpreting non-verbal communication.

"Kara wants to organise a game night at her place today. She asked me to tell you that Imra and you are invited. Winn, Alex, J'onn and M'yrnn will be there. James is busy with work". He said. She asked Querl, right? Wonderful.

"I will tell Imra." I replied. I already knew that we would say no. I cannot go to Kara's. Not now and especially not if she is dating Brainy. That was our home. That was the only place that has ever been home for me. I don't think I could survive to being there again right now. I would end up telling her how much I miss our life together. And it would be too awkward for Imra to go Kara's place without me because of our fake "marriage". 

When I told Imra about Kara's invitation she asked me if I was okay. She knew the answer, of course. I didn't reply to avoid talking about it. I knew that Imra would say that I should tell Kara the truth and I didn't want to hear it again. I am so angry with Querl and Kara being a thing now that I knew that I could snap at her so it is better if we don't have a conversation about that. Ever. So I am avoiding Imra and Brainy. And Kara. And everyone. They just have to leave me alone. That's all I need now.

 

I am at the DEO training room using the Wing Chun dummy when I get a text message.

"Boss: I have dinner at Lena's with Kara and James tonight. You okay with that?" Oh, great. They have a double date. I heard that James and Lena were a thing now. Good for them. I would have loved to be there. But Kara is not with me anymore.

I don't reply. I am starting to imagine Brainy's face while I'm punching so I decide to do something more energetic. I turn on the simulation system. I train for at least another hour increasing the difficulty with every round.

"Level 50. Superhero Master Mode. Enhanced reality simulation. Warning: likely to get body damage.  Do not use without an external observer. Do you wish to continue?" says the computer system.

"Yes. I am ready." I reply. I need to use all my energy and keep focused on something else before I lose my mind and it seems that I will need my full attention training at this level.

The simulation starts and I find myself jumping, flying, kicking, punching at very high speed. I feel the power that the yellow sun grants me running through my body. I notice a pang in my left arm and I keep on fighting. I have several combatants surrounding me now and it gets intense. Another shot burns one of my legs but I don't care. I get a hit in the back of my head and I start to feel a bit dizzy. I destroy three more enemies. I'm sweating. Something is ringing loudly. Why is everything blurry? Darkness.

I wake up suddenly. I feel intense pain in my chest, arm and leg. Someone is holding me, yelling at me. Is that Kara? I cannot understand her. There is too much light. A blue person is injecting something in my arm. I faint again.

It is quiet and dark in the DEO med bay. Silence. It seems that I am alone. I have bandages in my left arm and right leg. My chest is sore and a bit reddish. I look around and I see yellow sun lamps around me. I feel exhausted. I get asleep again. I lay half awake for a bit until I hear someone entering the room. It's Winn, I think. My vision is not very clear yet.

"Hello, buddy." He says.

"Hi." I reply and he sits in the chair next to my bed.

I sigh. Ouch. Breathing hurts.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Tired. Confused. Pained. What happened?" I tell him.

"There was an alarm in the training room. We found you there. You are very lucky that I included med sensors when I programmed the system. That's why the simulation stopped attacking you when you became unconscious. You were starting to have an allergic reaction to the lead from the bullets. It seems that the AI identified you as a Daxamite and used the most effective weapon against you. Brainy was able to administer you the lead cure, but we think that you got by just barely. Your heart stopped beating for a couple minutes." He says.

"Oh. That is why I feel dead-ish." I say. I'm not exaggerating. 

"We didn't know that you could still be hurt by lead." Winn tells me.

"Only if it is used as a projectile and it pierces my skin. That is why Imra and Querl have injections with the antitoxin with them all the time. I have a couple more in one of the pockets of my Legion uniform, which was designed to protect my body from lead bullets." I comment. I am quite proud of the design of my supersuit. I spent a lot of time working on it.

"That is practical. It was unlucky that you weren't wearing your uniform, right? I wish that you would have told us about the lead but I guess that your old DEO friends don't get to know anything about you at all these days." He says.

That hurts but it's a fair point. "Winn..." I start.

"And FYI, the simulation in the Superhero Master Mode is very dangerous. I am sure that the system told you to get an external observer. And you definitely should have stopped and use the cure when you got the first shot." He says.

"I didn't think that..." I say.

"You weren't thinking. We all get that." He says with a tense voice. I squint a bit trying to get a clearer vision of him. I think that he is more upset than angry. "Kara found you unconscious, bleeding and wheezing. She was terrified, extremely distressed. She helped to save you and then stayed at your bedside holding your hand until Imra entered the room and then she flew away. Alex is with her now." He tells me.

"I will apologize to her later." I say. I didn't want to scare her.

"I think that you will have to apologize to everyone. Including me. You could have been killed, dude." Winn says.

"I am sorry." I reply.

"Are you?" He tells me. He seems to be disappointed on me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say. I am truly sorry. I didn't want to get Kara and Winn worried about me.

"I think that you wanted to be injured." He replies.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." I tell him.

"You think? Let me tell you what I know. I remember that you told me that Kara would be hurt if you didn't go back to the Legion ship when we put you in a DEO cell. That people would be hurt. I have been observing you and I think that you are terrified of something. It is obvious that the three of you Legionnaires are keeping secrets from us." He says.

I start talking "The future...".

"Right. That's a very convenient excuse. You know what? I am sick and tired of this BS. I understand that you have to protect the timeline but you are keeping too much relevant information from us. There is something important that you are hiding and it frightens you. What is going on?" He says.

"I can't tell you." I say. I don't see the point in denying what he already knows.

 "Okay." He says, scoffing. "We were friends. We are still friends, I hope. I thought that you trusted me, Mon-El." He says.

"We are friends, Winn. I trust you. I would put my life in your hands, without hesitation." I say. I mean it. Winn was the first person to accept me completely and I will never forget that.

"I believe that. What about Kara's life?" He says. When I say nothing, he continues "You are terrified of the future and it has to do with her wellbeing. You fear that something very bad is going to happen to her. I don't believe for a second that your presence in this century is a coincidence." He says.

"Winn, please." I say. I am begging at him with my eyes right now to stop talking. 

He looks at me again for a few seconds and nods to himself. He then adds "And I don't know what is exactly going on with you and Imra but none of you are in love with the other. All that PDA when Kara is nearby? Pffft. You are overdoing it, buddy."

"I love Imra. We are married." I say. I told Imra that she shouldn't take control of my mind every time Kara is in our proximity. Even if we were happily in love with each other I would not behave like that in front of Kara, out of respect about her feelings. Imra said that without her help I look like a man in love with his ex-girlfriend so she had to.

"I suspect that none of these sentences are true." Winn has always been scarily smart. He continues. "But you can't deny that you are still madly in love with Kara. Even Imra knows that you love Kara. Everyone is well aware, including Alex and Brainy. The only one that doesn't believe it yet is Kara, and only because she is terrified of having hope again." He says.

I don't want to hear this, so I just repeat "We are married." I don't know what else I could do to make him believe this lie.

"Then why do you care if Kara is dating Brainy?" He asks me.

"I don't. It's none of my business." I say.

"You don't care? Please!" He laughs. "Buddy, come on. You have been back for a couple of months now. We noticed the changes in your personality. Future Mon-El is very serious and likes to brood, we get that. But in the last few days there has been something else about you. Anger. You are grumpy and snappy all the time now. And I don't think it's a coincidence that it started when Brainy invited Kara to dinner and you said that he couldn't."

"He couldn't. And I am not angry. It's just..." He scoffs and stays silent. "It's akward." I add.

"Aha." He looks at me and then he says. "I saw them kissing today."

I see red. I say nothing. Why wouldn't he just shut up?

"They were coming back from a walk in the park, holding hands." He adds.

I don't want to hear this. "Leave me alone."

"They were eating ice cream." He insists.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growl.

"Brainy was making Kara laugh. You know, that cackle that she does when she finds something extremely funny. And then he kissed her." He adds.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!". I can feel tears burning in my eyes. My heart is about to explode.

"And she kissed him back." He says.

"Stop!". I push Winn and I send him flying through the room. I hear a crash and then I realize what I have done.

"Winn!". I am so scared now. He is in the floor. What did I do? I start taking the cables out from me

"Ouch! That hurt". Winn is moving now. He is not standing up. Did I break his spine?

I get out the bed. My legs fail and I fall to the floor. I crawl closer to my friend, now crying.

"Winn! Winn!" I get next to him. I am scared to touch him. "How do you feel? Where does it hurt? I am going to get some help." I start moving towards the door.

He puts his hand in my arm to stop me and he says "Don't. I am okay, buddy. I just got out of breath."

I look at him. He is moving to a seated position on the floor. I am a horrible person. There are tears born of shame and fear on my cheeks. "But you weren't moving! And I hit you! I am so sorry! Let me call Alex. She needs to examine you!"

"No. I don't want you to do that. I am okay, see?" He gets on his knees and tries to help me get in a seated position. I don't let him and I move away.

"But I hit you! I could have killed you! I am so sorry!" I am sobbing so hard that I cannot keep talking.

He shakes my arm a bit and tells me "But you didn't. I will probably get a bruise but I will be okay. I promise."

"I am so sorry, Winn. I didn't want to hurt you! I am sorry". I can't stop crying. I put my hand in his arm and take it back immediately. I don't want to hurt him again.

"Can you stand up? Let me help you get back to your bed." He tries to make me stand up but I move away.

"I don't care." I tell him, sobbing. I cannot look back at him anymore. I feel so ashamed. I should have been able to control my anger. I thought that I was better than that.

"But I do. Stand up." I hear. He is kneeling by my side and shaking my shoulder.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry." I sob sitting on the floor with my head on my knees and my arms around my legs. I hurt my friend. I am a worthless thug. I keep on repeating "I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

"Mon-El, listen to me. Listen to me. LISTEN TO ME!" I stop talking and look at him. "I did not see Kara and Brainy kissing." He adds.

I just cannot believe it. I shake my head in denial, still sobbing.

"I did not." He repeats. "Everything I told you about them was a lie. It didn't happen. I was just remembering one of your dates with Kara but I used Querl's name."

"You are making it up to make me feel better." I say with a hiccup. I am scared of believing him.

"I am not. Not now. I swear that I haven't seen them kissing or holding hands. I just invented it because I wanted to get a reaction from you. And it seems that I did." He says.

I don't know what to think. He is looking to me directly into my eyes. Is he telling the truth?

"It didn't happen?" I ask.

"No." He says, shaking his head.

"They didn't kiss?" I add.

"Nope. I swear." He tells me and waits. He is dead serious right now.

I believe him. They didn't kiss. I nod and Winn smiles.

I then remember what I just did. "I am sorry, Winn. I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry. You know I love you, man." I say.

"And I love to you too, buddy." He gives me a small smile and he adds "Now, I want you to stand up and go back to your bed. And then we will talk." When I try to reply he says. "No. Big nope. I don't wanna hear it. I'm taking you to the bed. And then we will talk." He looks directly into my eyes and waits. I nod, defeatedly. "Okay, here we go. Standing up, Mon-El."

My legs are trembling but I manage to put one of my arms around his shoulders. He helps me get back to my bed and then silently connects all the cables to my body while I just try to breath. I have used a lot of energy when I was shouting and crying and I am still exhausted from my almost death today.

I notice that Winn is moving a bit slowly. "You are still in pain." He looks at me and shrugs. He then sits down next to me again. "I am so sorry, Winn."

"Stop. I will get a bruise and that's it. I forgive you. It was also my fault. I was pushing your buttons and you told me repeatedly to leave you alone. And I went on anyway. It was ovious that you were close to a breaking point and I lied to manipulate you, knowing how would you feel. I'm sorry I did this to you." He said.

"I should have never pushed you, Winn. I hurt you." I say, still ashamed.

"You are right, you shouldn't have. Please don't do it again, okay?" I nod and he keeps on talking. "We are not going to tell anyone in the DEO what happened here today. This is between you and me."

"You should get medical attention, Winn. You could have hidden injuries." I say.

"I will. But not from Alex. I am thinking that maybe Imra would be able to help me with that." He asks.

"Oh, yes. We have medical diagnostic and treatment equipment in the Legion Cruiser." I say.

"I remember that from when you took Kara there. I promise that after our conversation I will talk to Imra, okay?"

I feel a bit better. "Okay. I will ask her if you did later."

"Good. But now, now you are going to tell me the truth. I want to know the dangers that we are facing and the secrets that you are keeping from us. And everything that is related to this weird stuff going on between Imra and you and Brainy and Kara." I am still hesitant, so he goes on. "You can trust me, buddy. I promise that I won't tell anything to Kara or anyone else in the DEO without your permission." He says. 

"Winn, this is dangerous..." I tell him.

"I know. You want to protect the timeline and the future. And I get that you are terrified about that and you want to protect Kara from harm. I know that you are still desperately in love with her. But you know that I would do anything for her, right? She is my best friend. Well, both of you are. And I want to help. I think that you need help." He looks at me seriously and waits.

I cannot find any good reason to keep the truth from him. I can trust Winn. And he is also a genius, so maybe he can help us to save Kara and the world.  And frankly, I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I need my best friend. So I start talking.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MonWinn. Best brotp ever. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be from a different character's POV again.
> 
> No beta for this chapter, so apologies for any mistakes.


	4. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's reaction to the incident in the simulation room and a conversation with Brainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV. Written and published before 3x11.
> 
> Sorry that it took so long, but at least this chapter is a bit longer. I hope that you like it.

None of us expected to find Mon-El half dead when the alarm connected to the simulation system in the training room started blaring. I run to the room and I saw him lying on the floor with his eyes closed, wheezing and bleeding. I took him in my arms yelling “Hey! Hey! Stay with me! Stay with me, Mon-El! Help! I need help!”.

My sister Alex entered the room with Brainy after me. As soon as they saw his injuries she started yelling at Querl asking how this could have happened as we were told that Mon-El had been cured. Brainy said that he could still be affected by lead projectiles and once in his bloodstream they could cause him a severe reaction but they had developed an antitoxin for situations like this. He was already taking a syringe out of a hidden pocket in his uniform.

Mon-El opened his eyes and I tried to make him look at me. I think that I was already crying, terrified that he was going to die in my arms. “Stay with me, Mon-El! Stay with me!” I said with a hiccup. “Please don’t leave me” I whispered. I think that he looked into my eyes before he closed his again. “His heart! I can’t hear his heart! It has stopped beating! Brainy, do something!” I said, pleading to him. He was already injecting a green substance in his arm.

“The lead has probably been in his bloodstream for a few minutes now. The antitoxin may need a while to produce an observable effect.” He said. “In the meantime, it may be worth performing chest compressions and rescue breathing on him.” He added with a worried look. “I’m going to get more doses.” He said, just before running out of the room.

I was holding Mon-El in my arms, caressing his hair, when I noticed that his body was sweaty and warmer than usual. I whispered to him, begging him to stay with me, telling him how much I loved him.

“My team is bringing the manual external defibrillator here.” Said Alex. “Kara? Kara, I need you to help me with Mon-El.” She told me how to move him to the appropriate position for CPR and asked me to rip his t-shirt off. When she placed both of her hands on his mid chest, she tried to press down twice and stopped. “I can’t. It’s like trying to push a rock. I can’t do it”. She then looked at me with a firm gaze and added “Kara, you are the only one here strong enough to do it.”

I became even more scared when I heard that. “Alex, I... I have never done it. Not even with a training doll. I didn’t want to break anyone. I can’t...” I blabbed, terrified, shaking my head, almost pleading.

She put a hand in my shoulder, looked directly into my eyes and said “You can do this. I will guide you through it. You can do this. Save Mon-El.” She added, nodding to me.

I nodded back to Alex. I then kneeled besides Mon-El, put my hands in position and started compressions. “Quicker. At least 100 times per minute.” I did as instructed and I heard Alex counting loud. When she got to 30 she said “Stop. Breath into his mouth for one second. And again.” She kept his head in position, pinching his nose while my lips were in contact with his. I remembered the last time that I kissed him, that fateful day in the field when I thought that I was losing him forever. I felt his lungs getting full of air and it gave me hope that I was actually helping to save his life. “Back to chest compressions.” I performed CPR on him during what felt like hours but probably was just a couple minutes. I think that I felt Brainy next to me injecting another dose of the antitoxin in his arm.

Alex asked me to stop so she could connect the pads of the manual external defibrillator to his chest. We got an electric signal from his heart and this scared me even further, because it was another proof of his weakened condition. “He has a cardiac arrest. Move away. Clear!”. Mon-El’s body jumped when Alex administered the shock and we waited a couple seconds, hoping that it would work. She had to repeat it when we realised that it didn’t. I was sobbing loudly, praying to Rao that he would come back to me.

And then I noticed it. “His heart! I can hear it!” I said. The sound was a bit weak at the beginning but it was able to hear it beating more steadily after a few seconds. Mon-El also started to breath on his own again. I took his hand in mine and caressed his face, crying but also smiling a bit. “You will be okay. You will be okay.” Alex’s team put him on a stretcher and moved him to the DEO med bay. Nobody asked me to take my hands away from him and I sat by his bedside, kissing his fingers, smiling, crying. They had already installed yellow sun lamps around his bed and connected him to the monitoring machines that the DEO had developed for me. Alex also extracted the two bullets and put some bandages around his arm and leg. I think that she touched my shoulder briefly before she went out of the room. I couldn’t take my eyes off Mon-El. He looked thin and pale but I knew that he would live. “You will be okay. You will be okay. I just need you to be okay.” I put his left hand on my face and kissed his palm, before I put it again between my hands. 

I don’t know how long I was alone with him murmuring love words before I noticed Imra entering the room. She looked at me with a pained expression and I didn’t let her speak. I just told her “Please take care of him.” I then got out of the room and the DEO, first using my super-speed and then just flying. I just could not be there with him and his wife.

I arrived to my apartment and I collapsed on the floor, crying and hugging myself. Mon-El had been very close to death and we had barely saved him. I just wanted to be there for him, waiting by his bedside until the moment that he would wake up but it killed me that it wasn’t my place anymore. I knew that I should be grateful that he would live and be happy and comforted by his loved one but at that moment I was overwhelmed with fear, loneliness and heartbreak.

After a while I hear a knock on the door. I knew that Alex would come. “Kara?” I don’t say anything and she gets inside. She sees me on the floor and then she kneels besides me and hugs me. I cry on her shoulder, while she caresses my hair, telling me again and again that I saved Mon-El and that he will be okay. She then starts telling me what else had happened in the DEO. I think that she is doing it to distract me from my fear and sadness. It works. Kind of.

Alex tells me that after Mon-El was connected to the monitoring machines she went outside to yell at Querl a bit more, upset that we didn’t know that he could still be injured by lead. Brainy said that Mon-El was given a genetic treatment so his lungs would not be affected by lead anymore. They weren't able to cure his sensitivity to lead projectiles, so he can be hurt by them and he will have a severe reaction if lead gets in contact with his blood. He also said that Mon-El was very aware of these facts and that this was the reason why his suit was designed to protect him from bullets, and that all Legionnaires, including Mon-El, had hidden pockets in their uniforms containing a syringe with the antitoxin in case it was needed during a fight.

Alex said that she then realised that Mon-El was wearing DEO training clothes and he didn’t stop to inject himself after he was first shot. Winn added that he had checked again the safety precautions in the simulation system and that Mon-El was warned that if he decided to use the Superhero Master Mode he would likely get body damage so he needed an external observer. He pointed out that Mon-El had ignored that warning and he was only able to override the system because of the time when he was a DEO agent and asset training with Supergirl. Mon-El didn’t take any precaution to protect his life.

I become absolutely terrified when I hear this. What was Mon-El thinking? It is like he was trying to get himself hurt. Would it have something to do with Brainy and I dating? Is it my fault? Have I almost killed Mon-El? I feel that my heart skips a beat. I sob loudly and Alex tries to comfort me, saying that he will be okay and that she will ensure that Winn or J'onn talk to him about his reckless behaviour so he never does anything like that again. I am so horrified and heartbroken that I keep on silently crying while Alex talks. 

Alex is also very upset and worried about Mon-El. She got to know him quite well before I sent him in the pod. She told me once while we were dating that she always knew that he had deep feelings about me, but that the day he agreed to leave with Rhea to keep me safe she felt a fierce sisterly love for him that has only grown since. I also know that she is extremely proud of Mon-El’s decision of sacrificing everything he had to protect the Earth the day of the Daxamite invasion and that she missed him terribly. Watching him half-dead and knowing that he was not even caring about his own life was extremely upsetting for her too.

She said that J’Onn and Imra arrived not long after that asking for an update on Mon-El’s situation. Brainy gave Alex's team more doses of the antitoxin and promised to email her the formula and the specifications to fabricate more. He also said that Mon-El needed to get some sleep and rest under the yellow sun lamps for a couple days. Alex then asked if they wanted Mon-El to be transferred to the Legion ship. Imra and Querl looked at each other for a few seconds and she then said that they were grateful for the care Mon-El was already receiving care for in the DEO med bay.

I am starting to calm down and feel very tired so Alex suggests that I should get out of the Supergirl suit, have a shower and put on my pyjamas. While I’m doing this I hear her ordering pizza and not long after that a knock on the door.

Alex opens and I hear Brainy’s voice. “Hello. Can I come in?”

“What are you doing here?” Alex say. When I get out of the room I find her looking at him, arms crossed and displaying a very angry expression.

“Alex.” I say. She looks at me and sighs. She lets him in and I move to sit on my couch. Alex takes a chair from the dining table and puts it in front of me. She then sits besides me. She is still eyeing Querl with an threatening look but points to the chair. He sits down.

“What are you doing here, Brainy?” I say.

“I have come to tell you that I think that we should abort our plan.” He said, calmly.

“You think?” I say with a snarky voice. I fear that it caused Mon-El's reckless behaviour and right now I cannot forget that he was the one to convince me.

Alex looks at Querl and me and says “Your plan? What plan?”.

“Kara and I have been pretending to be dating to make Mon-El upset and jealous. I suggested her that this was the only way to make him tell the truth.” Brainy says, matter-of-factly.

Alex looks at me with a shocked expression and says “I knew it. I knew that it didn’t make any sense that the two of you were dating. No offense, Querl.” She tells him.

“None taken. I am attracted to Kara but everybody knows that she is in love with Mon-El.” Brainy said and Alex nods vehemently.

“Can you please stop talking as if I wasn’t present in the room?” I said, feeling a bit disturbed because of this revelation about Querl’s feelings. I didn’t know that.

Alex ignores me and asks him “And what do you mean about the truth? What truth?”

“The Legion has information about the future that I think that you should know. But I cannot tell you about it because Mon-El has decided that we have to keep it secret. And he’s our leader.” He replies.

“What information? If it is important you have to tell us now.” Alex says.

“I tried that, but....” I say but it's like nobody here is listening to me. I’m getting annoyed with them right now.

“As I told Kara, I cannot tell you because my loyalty lies with the Legion and Mon-El. The best I could do was convincing your sister to fake-dating me so he would be forced to confront his feelings about Kara.” He says.

Someone knocks on the door. I use X-Ray to find out if Imra is planning to join us and ignore my presence too. Pizza! I run to the door and pay the delivery guy. I take it with me to the couch and start munching while listening to this 2-people conversation. If they are not going to let me participate, then I don’t have to share my food with them either.

I hear Brainy saying “I promise that Imra will not be a problem.”

“How do you know that?” Alex says. “They are married.”

Querl opens his mouth, hesitates and then says “She will not be a problem.”

Alex squints, looking at him and then she adds. “Querl. Are Mon-El and Imra married?”. I gasp and look at Brainy, expectantly. I even stop eating, waiting for his answer. I can feel my heartbeat, fast, loud.

He hesitates and replies “Mon-El has already told Kara that Imra is his wife, right?” I feel a buzz in my ears. It’s like the world has stopped spinning.

Alex stands up, gets closer to Querl with a murderous look in her face and he starts to walk backwards. His chair falls to the floor and he has to stop when my sister pushes him against a wall. I get closer to him, trying to interpret his worried expression. “I will not ask you again. I should warn you that I have been trained in the use of more than 50 interrogation techniques.”

“She means torture.” I add, smiling, trying to be helpful.

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Brainy says with a nervous laugh.

“Try me.” She says. Querl looks at me. I just take another bite of pizza. Alex grins dangerously and she then starts moving her right hand slowly towards his neck.

“They are not married!” He says. “They are not. The marriage is fake. It’s a lie!”. I gasp and I think that my heart has stopped beating. I can't breathe.

“Are they even together? Are they dating?” Alex keeps on pushing.

“No. They are not. They are very close friends. She has not been able to forget her late husband, Garth Ranzz. Mon-El and Imra have an special bond because of their shared experience of mourning the loss of the love of their lives. But they have not been involved romantically. Mon-El has never stopped loving Kara.” He said.

Alex lets him go and Querl gets closer to me. He looks at me with a guilty and sad expression.

“But why? Why would Mon-El lie to me? Why would he let me suffer like this?” I tell him, with tears in my eyes.

“As I told you, we have information about future events. We are trying to prevent something to happen. Mon-El thinks that if the two of you get together again everything will go wrong.” He says. Is he telling the truth? I don't know what to believe. 

“So you are trying to change the timeline? I thought that there are rules about time travel and it was forbidden.” Alex said.

“Believe me, the current version of Earth’s future is not exactly worth protecting. We have analysed all information about the events leading to the Age of Darkness and we think that everything started in this century. The Legion wanted to prevent something to happen so we used a time wormhole and put ourselves in hybernation. We should have woken up 11 years ago but the systems in our spaceship had been damaged by the Blight and failed. So when you found Mon-El in the Legion Cruiser and he realised that it was later than the moment he expected to be he didn’t know what to do. He was trying to wake me up so I could update my calculations and develop a new plan, but when Imra started to drown he had to take her out. Mon-El then decided to use that and tell you that they were married.” He says.

“Decided? But he kissed her as soon as she woke up...” I say.

Brainy looks at me with a knowing look, raising an eyebrow. “Imra is a telepath. They were communicating even before she was completely conscious." He says.

I open my eyes, scoff and say. "Of course she is. Imra is perfect. She can do anything. Are you saying that Mon-El asked her mentally to go along with the kiss and his story?”

“Yes. And he also asked Imra to manipulate his emotions and actions to help him fake being a married man more convincingly.” He says.

“Not that they convinced anyone. Nobody at the DEO believes that Mon-El and Imra are in love.” Alex says. I look at her with disbelief and she adds “What? It’s the truth. Everybody thinks that you two will get together again eventually because it's obvious that Mon-El has very strong feelings about you, Kara." I can see Brainy nodding. "Come on! The difference in the way Mon-El looked at you and Imra whenever one of you was hurt? Or the way he gravitated towards you when you were in the proximity? Please!” I am speechless. I can’t believe that my colleagues and friends and sister have been gossiping about something that has made me suffer so much. Alex shrugs and says “And we were right. Mon-El never stopped loving you.” She smiles and punches my shoulder, playfully. "Seven years and he never stopped loving you, Kara. How epic is that?"

“But he lied to me. Again.” I say, with a sense of betrayal in my voice and in my soul.

“Mon-El had his reasons. He didn’t take this decision lightly.” Brainy says.

“What reasons? Brainy, I don’t understand.” I tell him.

Querl looks at me and seems to be considering something. He starts talking again, but more slowly, as if he is trying to be careful with his words.

“Imra has been trying to convince Mon-El that he had to tell you the truth. I tried too, but he is too terrified of the future.” He says. “I have made all the calculations about any potential outcomes and I think that we can prevent one key event to happen. I’ve told this to him, repeatedly, but he won’t listen to me. And he is our leader.”

“Mon-El is scared of the future? What is the Legion trying to prevent?”. I say, dreading the answer.

“Your death, Supergirl.” He says. Alex gasps. I feel calmness inundating me. Of course. Now I understand. And I’m not scared of dying. “Reign will be able to kill you because of your love for Mon-El. She will find out that the two of you are together and that's why she will capture and torture Mon-El and use him as a bait for you. And when you risk your life to save him you will get directly into her trap and she will be able to murder you.”

“That makes sense. Mon-El would do anything to keep Kara safe. That's the only reason why he would lie and hurt Kara. And she would risk her life to protect him too. That is what they do. Sacrifice themselves, do whatever is necessary. As long as the other is safe.” Alex says.

“I’m not worried about my survival.” I add.

“You should." Brainy says. "It’s not just about your death, Kara. Mon-El is also trying to save the world, the future. You haven’t seen how dark, how terrible it is. Billions of people have died and suffered for centuries. And we know that everything started to go wrong with Supergirl’s death. The World Killers, the near-extinction event, the Blight. Everything is connected. And hope is almost lost. We think that we can change this future if we save you. There is no information hidden in our DNA to help the Legionnaires in the 31st century continuing the fight against the Blight if we fail. Our mission has always been saving Supergirl's life.” 

“But why are you telling me this now? Are you sure that you can change the future, Brainy? What if Mon-El is right? Are you putting humanity and Earth at risk?” I say, starting to understand Mon-El’s concerns.

“Mon-El is not able to make an objective assessment because of his love for you. I don’t want to brag, but I am the one with a 12th level intellect here. I have updated my calculations with all potential scenarios and in 91% of them the fact that you know about the future is the key to save your life and the world. And I have a contingency plan in case that this fails.” Querl says.

“You mean in case that my sister dies? What contingency plan?” Alex asks.

“I cannot tell you about that.” Brainy says. “We need to talk about the future and make plans with Mon-El and Imra and your fellow DEO colleagues. But not now. He is still too weak and needs to rest. And so do you, Kara. It's been a long difficult day and the emotions have drained you.” He tells me.

“I don’t care about that.” I reply.

“But you should. Remember that you life is key for the future of Earth. I can see that you are exhausted. Get some rest.” Brainy says. “And we should cancel our plan. No more trying to make Mon-El jealous.”

“Of course. No more dating, Querl.” I agree.

“Yeah, what about that? Why dating?” Alex tells Brainy.

“I wanted Mon-El to confront his feelings about Kara. My expectation was that he wouldn't be able to stand seeing your sister dating anyone else, and that jealousy would mess with his mind. In this state his actions would make clear that he still loves Kara deeply, so he would be forced to reveal that he has never had a ‘wife’.” Brainy says, using air quotes. “And then he would have to explain why he lied, and we could finally tell you about the future and Kara's death.”

“Did you also foresee that Mon-El could end up almost dead?” I ask him.

“There was a 96% probability that Mon-El would engage in risky behaviours because of his jealousy. The most likely scenario was that he would get into a fight, probably wanting to punch me at some point.” He states.

“But you were wrong. You miscalculated.” Alex adds.

“Not really. He did get into a fight. I didn't know that the simulation had a lethal mode so my assumption was that this would happen in real life, with other Legionnaires or DEO members around that would be able to protect and control him.” He says.

“Control him? Pffft. I want to see your calculations, Brainy. And I want to go through them with Winn too.” Alex tells him. “I will not risk my sister’s life after knowing how you miscalculated about Mon-El’s.”

“Of course. Whenever you want.” Querl says, nodding to her.

Alex nodds back to him and she then tells me. “How are you, Kara?”

“Shocked. Happy. Scared. Angry. Hopeful. Tired.” I reply.

“You need to sleep. I will stay with you tonight.” She says.

“No.” I add. “I actually want to be alone now.” I look at her and then at Querl. “I forgive you.”

“Forgive me? What for?” He asks with a surprised expression.

“For putting Mon-El’s life at risk. For lying to me. I know that you were trying to help.” I say.

“I was.” He agrees.

I suddenly feel the need to hug Brainy and he stiffens. He tries to hug me back, akwardly. Alex laughs and pats him on his back. I then hug my sister too and whisper her that I love her.

“I know. I love you too. And don’t worry, okay? We will figure it out.” She says.

“I know. Thanks.” I smile and they leave. I go to my room and I look for the big box containing all the reminders of my life with Mon-El. I have kept it hidden since he returned back with a 'wife'. I take it to the couch with me and start looking at the contents. His glasses. Our photos together. Cooking books and utensils. His Daxamite Royal jacket. Our red blanket.  Cinema tickets. The postcard that he bought for me after our first month together, with a (very bad) love poem that he wrote for me. A copy of Romeo and Juliet with his handwritten notes. A dried rose. I get asleep with his Hufflepuff scarf around my neck.

I dream of a sunny day in a green field, with Saturn in the sky and a handsome man dressed in white smiling and kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers Sisters are the best. They can be soft but also scary. Poor Brainy didn't get a warning.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be from Mon-El's POV again.
> 
> No beta for this chapter, so apologies for any mistakes.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamel dreams and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's POV. Written and published before 3x13.

Heartbreak. Loneliness. The darkness of space. A wormhole. Fear. A travel into the unknown.

When I realised that the navigation systems of my pod had been damaged I had to wonder how long I would survive without food or water but under the influence of a yellow sun. The answer was at least weeks, but we are not completely sure because I was unconscious when Imra, her husband Garth and their friend Rokk found me orbiting Earth. They had received a mysterious message telling them that they had to rescue me as I would be key to fight the darkness. Instructions to find my pod, put me in a healing tank and give me the genetic treatment for my lungs were sent to them. They also realised that my pod had been built using very ancient alien technology.

When I woke up, they asked me about the message. I didn’t know anything about that, so I told them my story, speaking at length about Kara and the events that led to the Daxamite invasion. They didn’t know anything about Supergirl, but Imra was able to verify that I was telling the truth using her telepathic powers. I was informed that I had travelled to a future with constant conflict and violence. I felt heartbroken when I knew about the third-degree extinction event that had happened in the 25th century of Earth history.

I realised that because that I had been cured I could go back and live with Kara. At the beginning, I was desperate to find a way to travel through time, but I finally had to accept that this task could take years. In the meantime, I pledged myself to be the man that she always saw in me and do my best to be a hero of Earth. People in the 31st century were suffering and I would do whatever I could do to protect them and fight for justice.

Acceptance. Responsibility. Compassion. Hope.

This group of aliens with abilities also felt inspired by Supergirl and we decided to band together and help Earth's leaders keep the peace. We called ourselves The Legion. I told them everything I knew about the DEO and the superhero teams on Earth One, and they elected me as their leader, although Rokk and Imra have also acted up as such whenever it was necessary. We became good friends. We were a family. Others joined us. Ayla. Brainy. Luornu. Tinya. Reep. Even a teenage Clark for a short period of time.

Purpose. Hope. A team. A family. Belonging.

Most of the historical records and scientific knowledge from the 21st century were lost in 2455. For years I dedicated most of my spare time to try to find out what had happened to Kara and my friends and a way go back to her. Brainy was very interested when I told him about the multiverse, my travel to Earth One and the Legends, but we never found any trace of speedsters or the Time Masters in our universe. I also told him everything I could remember about theoretical and experimental physics, including relativity, quantum mechanics and wormholes, and prayed to Rao that we would find a way to get back to Kara. We sent messages to other worlds trying to find out any knowledge that could help us. I think that the only reason that I kept my sanity was the necklace that she gave me, which often was my only source of strength and hope. I always had her in my heart.

Four years after my arrival to the 31st century we were able to get to the entrance of the Fortress of Solitude, which had been displaced and buried under ice because of the catastrophic events of the near-extinction event. To my surprise, I was granted access and permission to search its archives. They included a very brief summary of the historical events related to the House of El in the 21st century. It stated that a team of Legionnaires from the future had contacted the DEO a few weeks before the rise of Reign. Mon-El of Daxam was captured and tortured by the World Killers. Kara Zor-El was murdered when Supergirl tried to rescue him. Kal-El, the Legion and the DEO were annihilated not long after her death. Nobody had entered the Fortress for a millennia.

Desperation. Guilt. Sorrow. Darkness. Death.

Imra had to use her telepathic powers from the exterior of the Fortress to communicate with me beause I didn’t get out of there for weeks. She finally was able to convince me that there was still hope. We had found out that we would travel to the past and this meant that we could change it. Kara had told me about Flashpoint so we knew that it was possible. 

I gave Brainy access to the Fortress’ records and his calculations indicated that Supergirl’s survival was the key to prevent the darkness to spread on Earth. He was convinced that the rise of the World Killers was connected to the Blight and the near-extinction event. Changing the past became our purpose. We spent years developing a plan and getting prepared for our mission.

A team would travel back to the past using a wormhole and would be put under hybernation, but this time the Legionnaires would wake up 11 years before the moment I left in a pod. This would allow the team find Reign and the World Killers when they were younger so the threat could be contained before they became unstoppable.

When Kara found me I knew that it was too late. I had failed. I will be the reason of her death. Unless I change the past before it happens.

I know that I have to take my life soon.

 

A blonde woman in a white dress on a green field. It’s a sunny day and I can see Saturn in the sky. She is absolutely beautiful and I need to get to her. I feel her arm, her hand. She turns and looks into my eyes. I touch her face, caress her hair. She smiles and I hold her in my arms. It is intoxicating. She is happiness. I can feel her hands in my head, my neck, my chest. Our foreheads are touching. My heart is beating fast.

She tells me that she needs me.

I’m just a burden for her. I have no hope for us. This is a beautiful dream.

She tells me again that she needs me.

She doesn’t. She never did. She has friends. She has family. She has Brainy.

"No, I don’t. We are not dating. Mon-El, I love you." She whispers.

She is better without me.

"I am not. I need you. I love you." She repeats and then she touches the necklace around my neck.

"It can’t be, Kara." I tell her. I feel tears in my eyes.

"I know that you are not married to Imra. I need you." She says.

"This is a dream." It has to be. Kara can’t know the truth.

"Mon-El, this is real. It’s me. I need you. I love you." She tells me.

I close my eyes.

She takes my face in her hands until I look at her. Comets.

"I know the truth. Brainy has told me that Reign will try to use you as bait to kill me."

My heart stops. This can’t be.

"I need you, Mon-El." She kisses me. 

I caress her hair while we kiss. She then wipes the tears from my face and looks at my eyes again.

"Ka... Kara?". 

"It’s me. I love you". She smiles and her nose touches mine.

"It’s not real. It can’t be real". I shake my head. I'm really scared now. 

"It is. I love you, Mon-El". She is looking directly into my eyes, with the same love that she used to feel for me before I had to leave.

"It’s not real. You have been in my dreams every night for seven years." I have dreamt of her dying in my arms for so long.

"It is real. It’s me. I love you. Please wake up." She kisses me again. And again. It’s like being able to breath again. And then I remember.

"You can’t be real. You can't know the truth. I will kill you." I freak out and I start moving away from her. 

"You will not. Brainy has made all the calculations. I will survive." She is following me, trying to reassure me.

"He may be wrong. I will not risk you life." I'm shaking my head and I have to stop moving. I think that I'm having a panic attack. I can't breath.

She takes my hand into hers and speaks so softly. "You need to trust your team. My team. Us."

"I don’t want to lose you again, Kara." I'm shaking with fear.

"You won’t. I need you strong. I need you to trust me." She says.

"I’m scared, Kara." I have been trying to save her for so long. I can't lose her.

"Don’t be. Trust me. I love you." I am powerless when she looks at me like that.

"I trust you. I love you." I will always love her.

 

I wake up. Kara is by my bedside in the DEO med bay, taking my hand. She is blinking.

"Kara? What... What happened?" I say.

"I think that I was daydreaming again. We were on a green field in a sunny day..." She replies.

When I hear this I open my eyes widely. The dream! Was it real? It can't be. Unless... I suddenly realise that Saturn was on the sky. Was that Imra? Did she connect Kara and me in our dreams like she thinks she accidentaly did just before we woke up from hybernation? 

Kara is looking at me, frowning. I try to distract her. "How long...?".

"Were you having the same dream, Mon-El? Was it real?" She asks.

I hesitate. I don't know what to say, so I stay silent, afraid to speak. It doesn't matter.

"You were. It was real." Kara states.

She tilts her head, waiting for me to talk. I can’t. I’m so scared. My heart is beating fast and I feel like the room is spinning around me. 

She is not afraid. My fearless Kara. "I know that you are not married to Imra. I know that you lied. I know that you still love me. I know that Reign will use you as bait to kill me."

"I will cause your death, Kara. I...". I have to take a deep breath. "I will kill you." I say.

"No, you won’t. Brainy has made the calculations. You won't cause my death. I will survive. He says that now that I am aware of Reign's plan it will fail." She replies, shaking her head.

"We can't know if it will. He might be wrong." I tell her, closing my eyes.

She takes my hand. I hear her saying "Trust your team. Trust me."

"I’ve always trusted you, Kara." I look at her and shrug. "I don’t trust me."

"I trust you." She squeezes my hand.

"You shouldn’t. I lied to you." I say, ashamed.

"You did." She nods. She does not look mad, only a bit sad.

"I... I didn’t want to lie to you. I was trying to save you. And the world. I’m sorry." I really am.

"I know you are. And I understand why you lied to me." Kara says.

"You do?" Well, that is unexpected. I thought that she would drop a mountain on me if she ever found out the truth.

"Yes, I do. You wanted to protect me, the world, the future." She says, softly.

"But I hurt you. You were suffering because of me." And I spent nights awake because of the tears in Kara's eyes.

"I was. But I understand. I... I have been lying to you too." She says.

"What?" Lying? Kara Zor-El from Krypton? Seriously?

"I’m not dating Brainy." I think that my heart skips a bit when I hear this.

"But I thought...". I can’t believe it. I remember my jealousy, my anger.

"When he invited me to dinner, he told me that he wanted to talk to me. He said that you were hiding some information that he thought the DEO needed to know. And he said that the best way to make you disclose that was convincing you that we were dating. I went along with his plan because I wanted to know what was going on with you." She explains.

"I see." The jerk. I feel the need to punch him in the face. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not until yesterday. He came to my place to talk after you...". She stops and whispers "After you almost died in my arms."

I remember Winn's words. "I... I’m sorry, Kara."

"Please never do that again. I have never been that scared in my life. You were reckless, Mon-El. You almost got yourself killed." She is very distressed now.

"I wasn’t thinking clearly." I whisper, ashamed of my actions. I touch her cheek and wipe a tear. She takes off her glasses.

"I know. And I’m sorry if my behaviour made you upset." She says.

"I had no right to be upset. You were free to do whatever you wanted." I tell her.

"Yeah, but I knew that you were affected by my actions. I know you. And I kept on lying to you, trying to manipulate you." She says.

"It's okay." I reply. 

"No, it's not. It was wrong of me. I would like to apologize for that." I can see that this is important to her.

"Okay." I can’t help adding. "So you were saying that Brainy went to your place yesterday." I need to know what happened.

"Yes. He said that we should stop fake-dating." Good. "Alex was there too and she realised that he was hiding something about your ‘marriage’, so she interrogated him."

"Oh, boy. Poor Brainy didn’t have a chance." I have seen Alex trying to get answers from people. She is scary.

"Nope." We chuckle. It feels good seeing her smile. "He told us everything about the future and my death and the World Killers."

"I wish he hadn’t." I'm worried about the consequences of his actions.

"I’m glad he did." She says, nodding. 

"It seems that I will need to have a conversation with Querl later." I say, calmly.

"I think that he was trying to help. I consider him a friend." Kara says, trying to make things easier for Brainy.

"He is my friend too. But he is also a Legionnaire. And he should have been following my orders." I reply.

"Didn't he try to convince you? He said that you are stubborn and don’t trust his calculations." Kara adds. That may be true, but it doesn't mean that I was wrong. "Well?".

"I wasn’t willing to risk your life." I reply.

"That’s not your choice to make, is it?" She asks.

"We would be risking the future of the Earth and other worlds too." I reply.

"I understand that. I have spoken with Imra today. She told me that she is glad that I finally know. Brainy had told me that she is a telepath and she explained to me how she tried to help you fake that you two were in a relationship. She apologized for that too." She said.

"It was not her fault. She was following my orders too. She is a good person who wanted to tell you the truth." I say. I would like Kara to see Imra as a friend too.

"I know. I like her. We also talked about the future. She told me about Garth, about their love." She added.

"Losing him was really hard. He was a close friend." I whisper.

"I can tell. Imra talked a lot about that too. I understand." She says. 

We stay silent for a couple minutes, holding hands. My fingers are tracing her palms and Kara is smiling softly.

I was convinced that I would be paralysed with fear if Kara ever found the truth but I'm strangely calm now. It may be because of the long conversation that I had with Winn yesterday. We talked about the future that the Legion is trying to prevent. He said that I should share all the information we have with the DEO because we would develop a better plan in collaboration. And I have always trusted his judgement. I'm starting to consider that he might be right.

Kara suddenly speaks again. "I have been thinking a lot in the last few hours and I have a proposal." She says.

A proposal? I look at her and wait, silently.

"Friends." She says. I’m not sure that I understand. "You and me. We have to be friends. Partners."

What? "We already are." I tell her. 

"Yes, we are. What I'm trying to say is that we should not be together again as... as lovers... until this is over. Reign will not have a reason to use you as bait." She tilts her head and waits.

I think about that. "That... actually makes sense."

"Of course it does." She says, very pleased with herself, and I have to laugh. She smiles to me and says "And I have another reason to believe that we should not get back together. Yet."

I say nothing. I will listen.

"Mon-El, I do love you." I know that, but I don't understand why. Rao knows that I have never been worthy of her. "But I feel that I don’t know you anymore. You've been seven years living a life that I know very little about. And when you came back you told me a lot of half-truths and lies." Ouch. This hurts but it is a fair point, so I nod, still ashamed of myself. "I understand why you did it but I feel that I don't know the real Mon-El. And I want to know this new you. I think I might grow to appreciate and admire him a lot. I already kinda like his beard".

"Do you? Good to know." I say, smugly, and we both laugh.

She punches me in my arm, playfully. "That's not the point. Be serious."

"I can be serious. I have been told by a reliable source -which is Winn, by the way- that this new me is very serious and broody." I reply.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." She answers and laughs again. I could spend a lifetime watching her smile.

"I'm serious, Kara. I'm listening. Tell me what you need, please." And I wait.

"I need the truth from you, Mon-El. No more lies. Can you do that?"

I can. She deserves that. "Yes. Yes. I will never lie to you again. I will be honest with you, Kara. I want to. Rao knows that I have been dying to tell you everything about these seven years."

"And I would like that, very much. But that also means that I shouldn't be with you right now. Because I don’t know the real you." She says, with a sad expression in her eyes.

"I understand. You are right. And I am so sorry that I lied to you." I am. Even if I felt that I had to.

"I forgive you. Please don’t do that again." She asks. 

And I know that I won't because she deserves honesty from me. "I will never lie to you again. I promise."

"Thank you. And I won't lie to you either." She raises her hand for a hand-five and we laugh. "Are we good now?"

"Of course we are! We are friends. Partners." I say, smiling to her.

"Working together and having each other’s back." She nods, happily. 

"Always." We suddenly hug each other, tightly. I can hear her sighing when she moves her hand to touch the necklace around my neck. I smell her hair. I have tears in my eyes when I say "Kara, I... I can't be the reason of your death."

"Shhhh. You won’t." She looks into my eyes, still in my arms, and says "Trust me, okay? And... I know that I told you that we shouldn't be together, but I need to tell you something. I... I still have hope for us. I love you, Mon-El." My heart skips a beat. She can still make me feel alive with just a few words. I will never get used to this. "I will wait for you. We can get back together once we have defeated Reign and the World Killers. I want that. I will wait for you." She is teary but smiles to me.

I have to be honest. "I love you too, Kara. I could never stop loving you. I want that too. I will wait for you until the end of time." I know it's true. I have already loved her for thousands of years.

We embrace each other even more tightly and I close my eyes. I hear her whispering. "Mon-El... I... I need...".

"Anything." I take her face in my hands. And I mean it. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Can you kiss me? Just once? I..." She says.

I don’t let her finish. I kiss her with everything I have, my love for her, my sorrow for the years we spent apart, my desire for her, and she kisses me back. It was supposed to be sweet and tender, but it rapidly becomes very passionate. There is nothing in the world but the two of us.

I deepen the kiss and I hear Kara moaning. My lips are devouring hers and she stands up from her chair to get closer to me without breaking the kiss.

I use her position to grab her wonderful, glorious butt and help her climb the bed. She lies very close to me while we kiss and kiss each other for what feels like hours. 

I whisper love words to her. How beautiful she is, the way her smile can lighten my heart, that I missed her every day. She tells me that she needs me, how much it hurt seeing me with someone else, how joyful and miserable she was when I came back.

There is a moment when I just hold Kara in my arms while we both cry.

I could die happily today.

I am so grateful that I got to kiss her before it happens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the chapter. It was difficult to write with such an important conversation and so little action.
> 
> I finally know in detail what's going to happen in the remaining chapters of this fic. Some of you have been telling me in your comments that you noticed that Mon-El and Kara have been suffering a lot in this story. Well, I can tell you (SPOILERS FOR THE FIC) that there will also be some fluff, some ust and some sexy times in their future. But of course there will be more major angst too. Sorry? I hope that you will enjoy their journey.
> 
> The next chapter will be in the POV of another character.


	6. The House of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara are spending a lot of time together. They visit the Fortress of Solitude with Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published before 3x14. Kara's POV.

We have been so busy lately that Mon-El and I haven't had a long conversation since the day that we were finally honest. We have told everyone that we have feelings for each other but we decided to be just friends for now. Winn started to laugh when I said that until he realised that we weren't joking. None of our friends has said anything else to us about that but I heard Alex betting with Winn that we will be together again before the end of the month. He is 110% sure that it will happen within a week and Imra said that she should not participate in the pool because our emotions were really loud.

During the last few days, Mon-El, Imra and Brainy have been sharing all the information that they had about the events that are yet to happen in the 21st century. The Legion has now full access to the DEO headquarters and resources and we are working in collaboration, trying to find Purity and Pestilence before Reign does.

Nothing has changed between the two of us but everything feels different. Mon-El has started to text me during the day.

_hey, kara, what's up? :)_

_catco meeting. busy_

_me 2. superheroic stuff. ur meeting must be boring if ur txting lol ;)_

_just finished_

_then u can txt me back :)_

_nope, busy_

_ok, sorry :( didn'twant 2 bother u_

_kidding ;) love getting messages from u!_

_really? love sending messages 2u <3_

_ur a bad influence. eve was trying 2 find out who was txting me during the meeting_

_what did u say?_

_my sister_

_did she believe u?_

_nope. she said say hello 2 mike_

_:D how did she know it was me?_

_don't know_

_u were smiling, right? :)_

_no_

_i bet that the crinkle is back. u were smiling. admit it :)_

_shut up_

_i missed this, kara :D <3_

_me 2 :D <3_

　

I am back in the DEO at the end of a long day. I need a bit of fresh air.

"Hey!" I hear Mon-El voice and turn around.

"Hi!" I reply. Damn. Mon-El looks so good in his Legion uniform. The beard makes him even hotter. It should be illegal being so gorgeous. I can't help feeling a pang of desire running through my veins.

I notice a fire in Mon-El's eyes, meaning that he has probably interpreted correctly my expression. He used to whisper naughty things to me during the DEO meetings and he always knew the exact moment when I started to feel turned on. Apparently nowadays he can do that just being there. And he knows it.

We look at each other, with dark expressions, dangerously. I can hear his heart beating fast and he is almost panting. He looks like a predator. A black panther and his prey. I smirk, glad to know that he is as affected as I am.

None of us move. I try to remember why we cannot be together yet. Getting to know him again. Reign. My death. The end of the world. Right. I have to be strong. Focus, Kara.

I close my eyes and shake my head trying to stop lusting for Mon-El. Rao, I can still smell him. This is not going to be easy. I try mental Kryptonian meditation. A couple minutes later I open my eyes. He is flustered but smiling and seems to be more like him. I put my back against the balcony and so does he. I take a deep breath and decide to ignore this heated moment between us and say something boring, normal.

"It's been a long day." I say. Wow, how original. You are so talented with words, Danvers.

Mon-El smiles softly and nods. "Yes, it has. How are you?" He asks.

"Relieved now that Edge and Lillian are in prison." I reply.

"Yeah. From what I've heard about that guy he is almost as bad as she is." Mon-El says, scratching his beard.

"Yep. Thank you for your help today." I say.

"I will always have your back, Kara." Mon-El replies, with an intense expression.

"I know. And I enjoyed flying with you." I tell him, smiling widely.

"I had dreamed of that. Both of us, flying together. I think that we made a pretty good team today." Mon-El says, clearly very pleased with himself.

"Yes, we did. That idea you had to use Lillian's drones against her, that was really good." I say. That was so clever.

"Yeah, thanks. Brainy and I did a similar thing against Computo once." I smile, amazed. Who is this brave and wise man? "What? I've learned a lot in seven years, committed to being that hero that you taught me to be." Mon-El adds, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I know. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to know everything about your heroics." I say.

"And I can't wait to tell you about them. I will, soon. And by the way, I wanted to ask you something." Mon-El says.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" I ask him.

"I would like to visit the Fortress of Solitude and maybe talk to Clark. I think that there might be information there that could help us. Would you... would you go there with me?" Mon-El asks.

"Of course. And I'll phone Kal." I say, nodding.

"Thank you, Kara." Mon-El is smiling, looking into my eyes. I feel so happy just being with him. I don't want this moment to end. He tilts his head and talks again with an amused expression. "Did Lena say anything about me?"

"She was very surprised to see you. I told her that we would talk about you later." I reply.

"What are you going to tell her about my return?" Mon-El asks.

"The truth. Kind of. That you are back in National City but we are not together. Yet." He smiles with a sad expression and looks at the floor. "She may ask about Supergirl, though. Why is Mon-El teaming up with her and all that."

Mon-El looks at me again with a mischievous grin. "Then tell her the truth. Kind of. That I'm desperately in love with her but we cannot be together. Yet. Our love is doomed and all that. Oh, and I have very strong feelings about Kara too. It's complicated."

"If I do that she may want to take revenge on you and Supergirl on Kara's behalf, just saying." I say, not completely kidding.

"Now I'm really scared. I wouldn't want Lena as an enemy. She can be terrifying." We both laugh. "You know what, I'm glad that we can joke about this. It really helps." Mon-El adds.

"It does." I agree.

Mon-El sighs. "I don't want to go to the Legion Cruiser now. I want to stay here with you."

"I know. I don't want to go home either." I whisper.

"Yeah. That is why we should probably leave." Mon-El says.

"I guess." I tell him.

"Good night, Kara." He whispers.

"Good night, Mon-El." I reply.

He doesn't move. Neither do I. We stay in the balcony for a little while, not talking, not touching each other, just breathing the same air and enjoying this moment between the two of us. We are standing so close that it's like I can feel electricity. His pupils are huge and he is looking at me as a starving man. And apparently I'm the food. I would happily let him devour me.

Mon-El suddenly closes his eyes, nods to himself and then flies to the skies. I hear him whisper "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my love." I reply. I am sure that he heard me because his heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help noticing again how wonderfully the Legion suit fits him. That butt is such a piece of art. I sigh, loudly.

　

I hadn't talked to Kal since Lois was discharged from hospital three days ago. The day Reign defeated me and put me in a coma she was badly injured during an attack to the Daily Planet. Alex found out when she phoned my cousin to ask him why he wasn't in National City trying to help. Lois was in a critical condition and fighting for her life.

"Hello, Kara!" Kal says when he answers the phone.

"Hey, cuz! How is Lois?" I ask.

"Much better. She is recovering but very impatient to get back to work. Thanks Rao that Ma is here and Lois can't say no to her. She is making her eat properly and rest. The doctors say that she will be okay soon." He says.

"That is really good to hear, Kal. I'm so happy for both of you." I comment.

"I know that you are. How are you doing? How is Mon-El?" He asks.

"He is okay. Why are you asking me about him?" I ask, a little bit surprised.

"Because it's Mon-El." Kal replies.

"But I told you that we are not together or anything like that, Kal." I remind him.

"Right. But you told me that he is not with Imra either. He hasn't married anyone else since the last time we talked, has he?" He asks playfully.

"Haha. Very funny." I say. 

"I take that this means that he is still single. Good." I hear Kal chuckle and he adds. "Is there anything I can help you with?".

"Well, actually I wanted to speak with you because of... because of Mon-El." I add.

"Oh, really?" Now my cousin is openly laughing.

I groan. I keep talking to make him stop. "He is asking if it would be possible for him to visit the Fortress of Solitude and maybe talk to you."

"Mon-El is always welcome to visit the Fortress. But I don't want to leave Lois right now." I hear a female voice in the background. "Kara, will you give me a minute?". I wait until Kal speaks again. "Lois is saying that I have to go because she is dying to know what's going on between Mon-El and you. Apparently, and I quote, 'it is my duty as an ace reporter to uncover the truth'." Yeah, that is so very typical of her. She always has seemed to be fascinated by my love life. "She says that Ma will take care of her in my absence."

"That would actually help, Kal. Tell her that we are grateful. And thank you." I say.

"What about tomorrow? It's a Sunday. Should we meet in the Fortress at 10am?" He suggests.

"I will check with Mon-El but I think that it will be perfect. See you soon, Kal."

　

We take land near the entrance. Kal gets out to greet us.

"Cuz! I've missed you!". I say.

I hug Kal and he says "I'm glad to finally see you in person. You seemed to be badly injured when you were on TV after the fight with Reign."

"It wasn't that bad." I say.

"We had to put Kara in a Legion healing tank. Alex thought that she was going to die. I was terrified." Mon-El says. He has raised an eyebrow and is looking at me for a second before he adds "I hope that Lois is recovering well, Clark."

"Thanks Rao she is, but I was really scared. She needed major thoracic and vascular surgery and lost a lot of blood." Kal replies.

"I'm relieved that she is better now." 'Mon-El says. He smiles widely and adds. "I'm really glad to see you again, my friend." They suddenly move to hug and pat each other's back.

"It's been a long time." Kal seems to be really pleased to see Mon-El.

"That's the understatement of the century." Mon-El says, and they both laugh.

I look at them with an intrigued expression. "I wasn't aware that you two were that close."

"Weren't you?" My cousin replies with a grin. "Let's get inside. There is something that I want to show you." 

I am moving towards the entrance when Mon-El stops and puts a hand on Kal's shoulder. "Clark? Could you please allow me try to activate the entrance of the Fortress? There is something I need to know."

Kal gestures him to go ahead but it doesn't open. Mon-El sighs, frustrated.

"Don't get upset. The Fortress will only allow access to the members of the House of El." I say.

"Yeah, I knew that. I've been here before, remember?". Mon-El replies.

"I remember. As long as you are safe." I say, remembering Rhea taking Mon-El from me.

Mon-El and I look at each other's eyes and it gets really intense while we are lost in our memories.

"Guys? GUYS!". I look at Kal, startled. Oops, I had forgotten that we were with him. He rolls his eyes and adds "Let's get inside and talk." We walk behind Kal, blushing but smiling. My cousin gets close to one of the displays and tells me "Have a look at this, Kara."

I open my eyes in surprise. "Is that a Legion Ring?".

"The technical name is a Flight Ring. That one there is a prototype. We Legionnaires are wearing an upgraded version now." Mon-El replies, showing his ring to Kal. I just look at him, speechless. "What? I invented and designed them, so I got to name them."

"You invented them? That's really impressive. How were you able to make rings that would give you flight powers?" I say, in awe.

"Well, it took a lot of research. To be honest, I was trying to make rings that would allow me travel through time but I failed." Mon-El says, scratching his head.

"Well, they are incredible anyway. You are so incredible." I say. Mon-El is a bit flustered and obviously very pleased with himself. I suddenly realise something else and I gasp, asking "Is that the reason why there is a comet in the Legion symbol? Was it you?".

Mon-El gets very red and shrugs. "I love comets." Wow. I have a very strong desire to jump on him right now. I know that I shouldn't have this kind of feelings but he is not making this any easy. I can’t help to look at his lips. They are so kissable. He has a intense and familiar dark expression.

Kal coughs loudly and breaks our silent connection. "Can both of you stop doing that, please? I'm right here." He says, pointing at himself and then moving his hand in a small circle. Fair point. I can do this. I will try harder. "Kara. Aren't you wondering why there is a Flight Ring in the Fortress?"

I need a second to get my brains functioning again, but I finally get it. "Kal? How can you have a Flight Ring if they were created by Mon-El in the 31st century? That's impossible. Unless...". I say, gasping.

"Unless I have already travelled to the future and met the Legion." He deadpans.

"You did?" Kal nods and I add "But this ring has been here since the first time I was in the Fortress. When? How? What happened?".

"When I was 19 years old I was starting to use my powers to protect people." Kal replies. "Someone was chasing a guy with an alien-looking gun and I got in the way. When I was hit by the weapon I was suddenly transported to a time wormhole. I ended up on a desert in the 31st century. I flew to the nearest city. Everything was different, foreign, weird. I had no idea of what was going on. I was scared and I didn't know what to do."

"The Legion got an alert because of the breach so I flew to his location to investigate." Mon-El adds, nodding. "I recognised him immediately but asked his name anyway. The one and only Clark Kent. I told him that he could trust me because I was a superpowered alien too but I didn’t tell him that I was a Daxamite. Just in case."

"Why, because you were expecting him to behave like a judgemental Kryptonian?" I ask, playfully.

"Well, that possibility certainly crossed my mind." Mon-El says, with a smile.

"Oh, and why was that?" I ask.

"I have no idea." He replies.

We both laugh and I hear Kal sighing. He is pinching his nose and starts talking again. "Mon-El took me to the Legion headquarters and explained me that I had travelled to the future. He said that I could stay with them and that they would do their best to help me return home. I got really excited when I found out that I was with a group of Super-Heroes committed to the protection of Earth and other worlds, and that most of them were alien too. I spent almost a year with them. Mon-El became a mentor, a close friend."

"A boy from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, working together." I said, amazed while Mon-El smiles. It's like his destiny is linked to the House of El.

"They never told me the full story of the Legion." Kal says. "I only knew that Mon-El had founded it inspired by a great female hero from the past, but I had no idea that it was you. They warned me that I shouldn’t know too much because that would be dangerous. They were very clear that I could disturb the future after my return to my time."

"I told the Legion who Clark was. All of them were very excited to meet Supergirl's cousin but they agreed to keep silence about any information related to you, me or the 21st century. We didn’t give him access to the relevant files and I even asked Brainy to fabricate a device to prevent him getting close to your statue."

"My statue? There is a statue of me in the future?" I say, a bit shocked by the idea.

"Yeah." Mon-El says, sheepishly.

"Mon-El would usually disappear at the end of the day." Kal says. "When Brainy told me that he was honoring this legendary woman from his past every night, I started to tease him about her. A couple of weeks after that Imra told me to stop doing that because Mon-El was in pain, remembering a lost love. After that I tried to find out more about this amazing hero that inspired such devotion from him but no one in the Legion would tell me anything else about her."

"I liked to spend some time there every night, just telling you about my day. It made me feel better." Mon-El says, looking at me with pleading eyes. He seems to be in the verge of tears and I have a lump in my throat. I try to imagine spending seven years mourning him and I suddenly have the need to hug him fiercely, so I just do that. He embraces me tightly and we start crying.

After a while I realise that Kal has got out of the room. Not long after that Mon-El starts whispering to me, still in my arms.

"It was so hard, Kara. I was desperate to get to you but I didn’t know how to. I missed you so much. My friends from the Legion, they are my brothers and sisters, we are a family. But you... You, Kara, you have always been my everything." I just keep caressing his hair while we embrace and he talks, whispering into my ear. "When I found Clark I remembered that you were sent to Earth to protect and guide him, so I decided to honor this commitment the best that I could. I tried to train him the way you trained me. And you know, his presence helped me a lot. Sometimes I would see glimpses of you in him. His hope and positivity were infectious. We became really good friends. I was so proud of him when he was accepted as a Legionnaire."

"I’m glad that you had each other. I'm glad that you had him." I say.

"It was less than a year." Mon-El adds. "The person who sent him to the 31st century was a time travel bounty hunter. He finally found Clark and came to the Legion asking us to release him so he could return him to his timeline. I was desperate to find out how the technology worked but he just wanted to fix his mistake because there are rules that he needed to follow. When I begged the bounty hunter to help us he just activated his device and took Clark with him. That was very hard, Kara. I never found out what happened to him. I had to believe that because I had met Superman later in the 21st century, he would be okay. And that he would be able to inspire you so you would find me."

"So you inspired me too?" I say, touched.

"I think that we inspired each other." Mon-El says, shrugging.

"Always." I tell him.

We are still hugging when Kal enters the room. "I’m sorry to bother you, guys, but I should return to Lois soon. You can stay here if you want to."

"No, it’s fine. I think that it is almost time for us to return to National City too." I look at Mon-El and he nods.

"I was very worried when you left, Clark." Mon-El says. "I prayed to Rao for you, hoping that you would be safe and happy."

"The bounty hunter took me to the same moment and place where he found me in the first place." Kal says. "He instructed me not to talk to anyone about it. I never forgot you, though. You inspired me. And I was so glad to be still wearing the Flight Ring. It was a precious reminder of our friendship."

"Oh, I can relate to that." Mon-El says, taking his hand to his chest, looking at me. I know that he is still wearing my necklace.

"The most difficult part was hiding my excitement when I saw you unconscious in the DEO." Kal adds. "When you woke up I started to receive phone calls from Kara about this infuriating Daxamite that she was trying to mentor. I realised very soon who was that woman of the past that Mon-El would keep in his heart for so long. I wasn't sure if I should have warned you that he would end up being sent to the future. I decided that the right thing to do was what the Legion taught me: not messing with the timeline."

"When I met you in the 31st century I figured out that you probably recognised me when Kara found me." Mon-El adds. "I remembered how surprised but grateful I was when you immediately accepted me as your cousin’s boyfriend and someone worthy of her when I clearly was not."

"I would always have trusted and respected Kara's judgement." Kal says. "But yeah, I also had first-hand knowledge of the kind of person that you are. I was truly sad for both of you when you had to be sent to the space. I knew that you would work hard to find a way to get back to Kara and I always hoped that you would be successful. I never expected that you would return married to Imra. I remember how she was with Garth."

"Yeah. Losing him was really hard. And Imra is like a sister to me." Mon-El adds.

"That makes sense. The idea of you being married to her? Akward. But I really want to see her and Brainy the next time that I travel to National City." Kal says.

"They will be very pleased to see you again. Querl has probably watched all the existing YouTube videos about Superman and Supergirl so he is up to date with your life in the 21st century. He has always been a big fanboy of you two." We have to laugh. "By the way, is it possible to give Brainy access to the Fortress's archives?" Mon-El asks. "Maybe there is something here that could help us against the World Killers."

"I will do something better." Kal goes to the computer and activates it. After a couple of minutes he says "Mon-El, I'm trying to give you full access and privileges, but apparently I can't because you are not a member of the House of El. Sorry! I have been able to give you permission to enter and access to most of the files but you can't download information in a device or bring others with you."

"You don't know how much it will help, Clark. I entered the Fortress in the future and found a summary of the events related to the House of El in the 31st century." Mon-El says.

"That's weird. There is not one now." Kal comments.

"There isn't? Should we do it? So that future Mon-El will find it." I say.

"I don't know. We want to change what is written there." Mon-El says.

He looks at me with a tortured expression and I know what he means. The summary is about my death and the death of everyone that we love. Alex. Winn. Kal. J'onn. The DEO. The Legion. Mon-El. I won't let that happen. I take his hand in mine and I say "We will change that. We will survive, okay? We will fix the future. Trust us."

"Okay. I trust you." Mon-El replies, nodding, caressing my hands.

Kal talks after a couple seconds. "Anyway, Kara has full privileges in the Fortress. She could return with Brainy and allow him to download data to his AI core."

"That's a good idea." Mon-El says. "I should come with them. We would probably find out quicker if there is information here that I couldn't access in the 31st century. I spent a lot of time here."

"That sounds like a plan." I say, nodding.

"I am glad that I have been able to help. Now I really have to return to Lois." Kal tells us.

Time for goodbyes. I feel a strange emotion when Kal and Mon-El hug again. Two of the most important men in my life, being such close friends. I feel so much love and pride when I see them together.

 

We are flying back to National City. Mon-El suddenly makes a loop around me and gets closer to me.

"You seem to be having fun." I comment.

"Flying? Always. I used to be a little bit jealous of your powers." Mon-El says.

"Oh, really? I remember that you wanted a cool supersuit too." I tease him.

"I did!" Mon-El laughs. "But in my defense it was Winn's fault. He was the first person to suggest that I could be a superhero. Remember that time when we sneaked out of the DEO and ended up in a human bar? I convinced him to take me out telling him that he should make me an awesome costume like yours and that I would let him be the one to name me."

"That was really mean. Aliens and superpowers are Winn's weak spots." I say.

"Don't I know it now." We both laugh. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to him, though. I had to design my own suit without him."

"No cape? I thought that you wanted one." I tell Mon-El.

"I couldn't fly so I didn't see the point. And people was used to the Legion uniforms when we got the rings. But I never forgot that you told me that the cape can get heavy sometimes. You were so right. I had no idea that it would be so difficult."

"Yeah. It has been. But at least you are now back here with me now." I tell Mon-El.

He nods but he looks sad. I look around to see if we are alone. I suddenly fly to him and kiss Mon-El, surprising him. He just needs less than a second to start kissing me back. I break it with his face still in my hands and I close my eyes, our foreheads touching, panting.

"Why was that?" He asks.

"For luck. Just for luck." I reply, opening my eyes again, looking at his. I'm probably blushing.

"Oh, really? I think that you like me like me." Mon-El says, playfully.

"Maybe not. Maybe I just like kissing handsome flying Daxamites." I tell him.

"There is only one Daxamite who can fly. And it's good to know that you think I'm handsome." Mon-El says, smirking.

"True. And you already knew that." I say.

He laughs again, happily. His hands are around my waist while we are flying in circles, and he whispers in my ear "I like you like you too." Mon-El kisses my cheek and hugs me tighter. I sigh and he suddenly moves away, making another loop around me. I start flying around him too. We are not touching but we are close.

"Race to National City?" Mon-El asks, playfully.

"Do you want to lose?" I say.

"Scared?" Mon-El replies.

"Never! I am just protecting your pride. I don't want to humiliate you in front of your team." I tease him.

"Don't worry about that. I am so confident about this that I am willing to bet." Mon-El says.

"Bet? Bet what?" I reply, not convinced.

"Whoever is the first one to land in the DEO balcony gets to decide how we are going to spend the rest of the day." Mon-El replies. "If you are the winner -and you won't- you could have me doing something nice for you. For example, I could cook dinner. What do you think?"

"I thought that there is not a real kitchen in the Legion ship." I reply.

"Sadly not. There is a food processing unit. But we have one in our Legion Headquarters and I used to cook breakfast for the team. I think that it was the reason why they elected me as their leader." Mon-El says. 

"I would have voted for you, that's for sure. I loved when you cooked for me." I tell him.

"I remember that. So what do you think?" Mon-El asks, laughing.

"Can I decide the menu? Where would you cook?" I ask.

"That's up to you. Maybe... Maybe we could go to your place." I freeze. I feel the world spinning around me. "Kara? Hey, hey! Kara? Please don't be upset. I don't have to go there if you don't want me to. We can do something else. We could go to the Legion Cruiser or the alien bar." I can hear Mon-El's worried voice.

"No, no... It's nothing like that. I would like you to come over to my place. I would love that. It's just that... It is...". My heart is beating so fast.

"I know." Mon-El says. He has taken my hands in his and is looking at me so softly.

"It was our place. Being there without you... It was... I just..." I whisper.

"I know, Kara." Mon-El says, wiping a tear from my face. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to. I just thought that we could spend some more time together. Sunday was always our day. We could go to the Legion Cruiser. I would like to give you the tour. But we don't have to do that. We will see each other again tomorrow. Just tell me what you need and I will do it, Kara."

I look at Mon-El. This wonderful, intelligent, brave, selfless, wise, caring, handsome, loving man. I need him in my life. I will not be scared. I trust him. We are stronger together. I take a deep breath and talk again.

"I want... I want to race. And when I win, I'm going to make you cook for me in my place. And then we will watch a movie together. How does it sound?" I ask, gathering all my courage.

"Awful. But it doesn't matter because I'm going to win this race." Mon-El says with a chuckle. There are unshed tears in his eyes but he is smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming." I reply.

"We'll see. Are you ready, Kryptonian?" Mon-El says.

"Born ready, Daxamite." I tell him.

"Okay. 3... 2... 1... Let's go!" He says, and he starts flying towards National City. 

Damn, he is fast. But I will win this race. Never underestimate the Girl of Steel.

I smile and start flying even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really a relief being able to write these two spending time together with no wife and no secrets between them. 
> 
> I had so many ideas about them reconnecting that I had to split the chapter in two. 
> 
> The next chapter will be in Mon-El's POV again.


	7. The Day of the Valenteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara are inseparable and reconnecting. It will soon be Valentine's Day.
> 
> AKA Hungry space puppies.
> 
> Karamel fluff, angst and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published before 3x14. Mon-El's POV. 
> 
> The rating went up from Teen & Audiences to Explicit. You are welcome. 
> 
> And it's a really long chapter.
> 
> Karamel Hiatus Week 1: Valentine's Day

Flying with Supergirl is exhilarating. No matter my speed, she will be faster, even if I suspect that she is not using her powers at their limit. I get lost in the feelings. The sun in her hair, her laugh warming my heart, the world that we barely get to see before we leave it behind us.

The moment I see the DEO balcony I try to accelerate but as soon as I do it Kara speeds up too. She lands just a second before I do. Our impacts are so strong that we shake the building slightly. I can see a few agents looking at us a bit freaked out because of the minor tremor. "Sorry! Please carry on." I tell them, awkwardly waving my hand. I am a bit relieved that J'Onn doesn't seem to be around right now.

I turn around and I see Kara panting behind me. She is flustered and happy and I think that she might be a bit sweaty. I hadn't seen her like this since the last time that I made love to her. Sprock. I have remembered sex with Kara and now I am turned on. Be cool, Mon-El. I try to avoid her gaze and scratch my beard.

"So what do you have to say now?" She says, excited, jumping on her feet. Rao, I love to see her like this.

"That you are awesome. And very fast." I admit.

"And?" She adds, punching my shoulder.

 "Ouch." I say. Kara crosses her arms in her signature Supergirl pose and waits. "And... you won the race!" I reply, laughing.

"I told you that I would beat you, Mr. Important Legion Leader!" She says mockingly. She is really having a lot of fun with this. The brightness of her cheek would shame the stars, indeed. And her smile could light up the entire universe. "So what else do you have to say?".

The race. Right. "That you are the best. Well done, Hero of Earth. Your amazing victory also means that you get to decide what you want us to do now." I say, grinning widely, hoping that Kara will not back down from our previous plan.

"You are going to cook dinner!" She says, almost shouting, pointing at me. "And I'm really hungry!"

"Why am I not surprised?" I tease her. She just shrugs, a bit red. I'm excited about this too, so I say "Okay, let's do this! Do we need to go shopping first? Or we can just fly there right now?"

"I have lots of groceries at home. Ready to go?" Kara asks me.

"I am. What about you?" I say, tenderly. "We don't need to go to your place if you don't want me to. We could eat somewhere else."

"I want you there. Let's do this, Mon-El." She replies. I nod, butterflies in my stomach, and we jump to the skies.

My heart is beating fast when we land in her balcony. Kara opens the window doors and gets inside immediately to avoid to be seen by the neighbours. She turns back and finds me frozen behind her, scared, shaking a little. She offers me her hand with an encouraging smile and I take it. I step in. I would follow her to the end of the world. I look around, taking deep breaths. I'm a bit overwhelmed but in a good way, I think.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" She asks me, squeezing my hand. I look into her eyes, speechless. I have too many emotions at the same time. All these memories of our life together. Kara waits, hopeful. 

I have a lump in my throat when I reply in a broken low voice. "I feel at home." And I really do. It's so good to be back. "Thank you, Kara."

She smiles, with unshed tears in her eyes and we both laugh, trying hard not to cry. She shakes her head and says "Hey, Mon-El! Is it okay if I take a very short shower?" 

"Of course!" I reply. "I will have a look at your groceries to decide what I'm going to cook for us."

She gets in her bathroom and I move to the kitchen. Kara is usually a take-out food person, but I find enough supplies to cook some pasta, steaks, fries and even some dessert. I decide to start taking out the tools to the table. My heart skips a bit when I see it. My yellow apron, in the bottom of the lower drawer. I grab it, lost in my memories.

I hear her voice behind me. "I couldn't touch your stuff for months." I turn around to see her in comfy clothes, with wet hair and sorrowful eyes. "Alex and Eliza offered to come around and help me tidy up when we thought that I was ready for that. We were wrong. I spent that day curled in my bed, crying until I hurt my voice, hidden under the duvet, unable to see them touching and boxing your clothes, your books, your notebook, your glasses. Eliza stayed a few days with me. I don't remember most of what happened during that week. Or the rest of the summer, actually. It's just a big ball of grief. Winn... Winn tried to find you, but he said that your pod just disappeared. We never got a message, so I feared that you were dead."

"I didn't have many reminders of our life together." I whisper. "Only my memories, my DEO clothes, my calculator watch, my pod. Your necklace kept me somewhat sane but I was half mad for a really long time, obsessed to find a way back to you."

"I don't know how you did it. Seven years." Kara says.

"I don't know either." I reply. "The Legion helped a lot. Not only they became my friends, my family, but thanks to them at least I had a purpose. I wanted to fulfill the promise that I made to you. I told you that wherever I would go, I would be better because of you."

"You kept me in your heart. You became the man that I thought you could be." I'm shocked to hear that Kara still remembers my words. "I'm so proud of you." 

I don't know what to do now. Hearing her saying this, is something I have wanted for a really long time. She gets closer to me and wipes a tear from my face "Hey, Mon-El, I was thinking. Maybe you would want to take a shower too? I'm not sure if your Legion uniform is resistant to burning oil." She says with a teasing smile.

"It probably is." I reply, with a chuckle. "And that only happened once. It was the first time that I tried to make fries and it wasn't too bad. You have freezing breath and ate them anyway." We both chuckle and I scratch my beard. "But yes, Kara, that is actually a good idea. Are you sure that you don't mind?".

"Of course not. I will get some of your home clothes so you can change." She says.

"Thank you, Kara. I will be back in a minute, okay?" I tell her.

"Take your time. Do you want me to start preparing dinner?" She offers.

"No, that will not be necessary. You can dry your hair, decide what movie we are going to watch, relax. Whatever you want. Don't worry, I got it." I say.

She frowns, so I give her a thumbs up and run to the shower, hoping that Kara will let all the cooking to me. I'm so focused on being fast that I need a couple minutes to remember what exactly I was doing the last time I was naked under this water, which awakes a familiar sensation in my body. Here we go again. I'm horny. I decide that I need to get out of here asap, so I rinse Kara's flowery shampoo from my hair and step out, to find my old clothes folded on the stool inside the bathroom. Kara has just been here. I recall that she used to spend a couple minutes looking at me under the shower before joining me. I hope that she still enjoys the view. Grife, Mon-El, stop. I shouldn't be thinking about that type of hunger right now. I put on my long sleeved t-shirt, gym pants and socks, hoping that my hard-on isn't too noticeable, and get out.

Kara is wearing her red apron. She has prepared coffee and offers me a mug. It's strong and hot, just the way I like it. "Awww! For me? Thanks, babe!". I move towards her for a quick peck on her lips, my left hand on her face. We both freeze. "Kara, I... I... It just felt so familiar. Sorry, I... Should I leave?".

"No! Please, don't." She replies. She seems to be flustered but not upset. "It's okay, Mon-El, I understand. Having you here is... I get it. Please, stay."

"Are you sure? I promise that I will behave." I say.

"I'm sure. You still have to cook for me." Kara replies. "And I'm very hungry. Please, Mon-El."

"Okay, okay. Leave it to me, Kara." I say. I take my mug to the table and put my yellow apron on. She smiles to me and moves towards the couch with her coffee while I start preparing dinner. She gets back to the cooking area a few times to try to get something to munch. I swear that she has another superpower because her puppy dog eyes always work on me, so I do what I always did: I prepare small portions of food to give her so I can keep her satisfied until the moment everything is ready.

She sets up the dinner table and we finally sit down to eat. Watching Kara enjoying a good meal is so rewarding. She is almost purring. I ask Kara about CatCo. We talk about the last big reporting stories that she has been working on. Eve is flirting with a very nice new guy. Lena and James are having difficulties trying to act professionally while giving each other full hearteyes. Kara has a new friend, Sam, who is leading L-Corp and has a sweet clever daughter. I tell her funny anecdotes about my team. Many of them include Brainy being Brainy, whom she finds hilarious and endearing. The Legion is democratic, meaning that when there are disagreements it gets a bit chaotic. She asks about the people in the other three pods, Rokk, Tinya and Luornu. I also tell her about our lost members. Arya. Garth. It gets sad again, so we decide to do the dishes and move to the couch. 

Once there, she takes a huge box and gives it to me. I know what this contains, so I take a deep breath before opening it.

I look inside and a barrage of memories overwhelms my mind. My first day at CatCo. Visiting Kara at work. Dancing at the gala. Shenanigans. Training together. DEO meetings. Harry Potter. Game nights. Walks in the park. Potstickers, pizza, ice cream. Club soda. 

My hand touches the glasses. "I miss being Mike. That guy had a pretty good life."

"Please, will you let me?". I look at her. Kara is smiling, hopeful. I suddenly understand what she means and I nod.

She puts them on me, the same way that she did so long ago.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"You look fantastic. Welcome, back, Mike." Kara replies.

That's it, I have to hug her. "Thank you, Kara. Thank you so much."

"This makes me happy, Mon-El. Really happy." She kisses my cheek and embraces me back. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything.

"I thought that you might want to get your stuff back." Kara tells me, a bit hesitant. "That may be handy if you decide to be a little bit human again. Superhero Mon-El may be seen in public again soon."

"It's lucky then that I got glasses. I need a disguise so no one knows Mon-El is Mike." I say.

"As I told you." Kara points out.

"You really like when I say that you are right." I comment.

"Yep." She nods enthusiastically.

I have to laugh when I hear this. "Thank you, Kara, for always taking care of me."

"We take care of each other." She replies. "Not all of your clothes are inside the box, by the way. I was thinking that maybe you would want to leave some of them in your drawer, so you can use them the next time you are here." She says, a bit sheepishly.

"That's a great idea. I'd love to spend more time here hanging out with you, cooking for you, just being with you. If you want me to." I say.

"Of course I do. I need to have you in my life, always." Kara replies.

"So do I." I want to kiss her, so badly. I can't stop looking at her lips. Okay, Mon-El, that's enough. Change of topic. I take off the glasses, putting them inside the box again. "So tell me, what movie are we going to watch?" 

"Winn said that we should watch Wonder Woman. He told me that we are going to love her.". Kara says.

He was right, of course. I am half turned on during most of the scenes in Themyscira. Diana is so much like Kara that it's a bit scary. Steve is a really lucky guy. There are laughs and tears. I end up holding a sobbing Kara tightly in my arms while I kiss her head. After the movie she says that she has to decide if she will kill or thank Winn tomorrow. We loved it.

We are not sure if we should watch Spiderman: Homecoming or Thor: Ragnarok next. According to Google both are hilarious, so it doesn't matter. Half an hour later I start thinking that Kara likes the God of Thunder a bit too much so I get a bit grumpy. Kara seems to have a blast with that. She finally gets asleep in my arms and I take her to her bed, trying not to wake her up. I kiss her forehead softly before I leave with the box and my Legion uniform.

I don't tear up until I'm alone in my room. I want my life with her back, more than anything, but I know I can't have it.

 

Kara and I have spent a lot of time together since that day. Training, hanging out, cooking. I popped in her office to invite her to lunch and when Eve saw "Mike" she run towards me to give me a big hug. A red haired guy with a blue tie didn't like that at all so I kissed her in the cheek loudly just before Kara rolled her eyes and told me to hurry up. We've had several long conversations on her couch, telling each other everything about the time we spent apart. We sometimes laugh but most of the times it makes us sad, so we end up ordering Chinese or pizza. I read Kara's news stories before she sends them to James for publication. Winter has come and I finally know what the Deathly Hallows are. 

I showed Kara everything in the Legion Cruise a few days ago, telling her more of our adventures. She was fascinated and later I had to promise Winn to do the same with him. We have had a few DEO meetings with the Legion. Kara has started to develop a trusting friendship with Imra and Brainy and she invited them to games night, which was really fun. Alex is also bonding with Querl. She told me that she is an specialist in helping out-of-water aliens to get adjusted to 21st century Earth. I asked her if her decision had something to do with him waking Kara up or healing Alex's leg and she told me to shut up.

I went to Kara's yesterday to watch a TV show. I wake up in her bed, her nose in my chest and my arms around her. Did I get asleep on the couch? Kara is snoring softly and I find it adorable. My body is stirring up too and my wild side is starting to have interesting ideas, so I decide to get up and prepare breakfast. As I expected, Kara wakes up just on time to devour the bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, Kara, I'm going to have a shower." I say.

"Okay." She says, her mouth full. I go to my drawer to take some clean underwear and I go to the bathroom. When I am back in the kitchen wearing my uniform, she runs to hug me. "Thank you. It was delicious."

"I swear that you only like me because I cook for you." I tease Kara.

"Not only because of that. You have other qualities." She replies.

"Such as?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You are funny. Clever. Brave. Caring. And I have heard that you...". Kara says and grins.

"What?" I say, intrigued. She gets red and shakes her head. "Nothing. I have to...".

I stop her before she enters the bathroom. "Come on, Kara. What is it?".

"Your Legion suit." She blurts.

"What?" I say, frowning, confused.

"Let's say that I recently heard a few DEO female agents, and a couple of the male ones, expressing vehemently how much they appreciate your uniform and the way you look like when you wear it. They would follow you anywhere so they could get a better view from behind." Kara replies.

"Oh, is that so?" I say, smugly. "And what did Supergirl say about it? Was she jealous?".

"Nothing. She didn't say anything. She has superhearing, so she wasn't even in the same room. And she doesn't get jealous." Kara replies.

"Not even a tiny little bit? Come on, tell me what she really thinks." I say, and she laughs, shaking her head. "Please?". I decide to use my best pleading face.

"That's not fair! You know that I cannot say no to you when you do that." Kara whines, covering her eyes.

"Oh, please, Kara, you started this. Don't chicken out now. Tell me." I say, now laughing hard.

"Okay, okay!" She says. And I wait. "She doesn't really care if they appreciate how good you look like in your dark badass uniform." Ouch. It hurts a little to hear this. And then she continues with a wicked expression "Because she is the only one who has seen how good you look like under the suit." I get instantly turned on. And she notices it, because she can definitely hear my wild heartbeat. "And even better...". I am paralyzed while she gets closer to whisper into my ear "She is the only one who knows how good your body feels under her hands... and lips."

I'm dead. This woman will be my death. Kara kisses my cheek with a grin and gets inside the bathroom while I stay outside, waiting for her with a big boner, half mad because she is naughty and naked and wet behind that door.

When she gets out in her Supergirl suit I move immediately towards her. She has to walk back until she is pressed between mee and the wall. I look at Kara dangerously. Her pupils are huge and she is breathing hard. "I think that Supergirl should know..." I say in a deep voice "that she can have my body whenever she wants to. Her... satisfaction will always be my priority." Her expression reminds me of the look she had just before the second time we kissed. I grin and move my lips very slowly towards her cheek, finally giving her a soft wet kiss on her neck, just below her jaw, at her pulse point. And then I taste her skin, just barely. She gasps when she feels my tongue and I look at her eyes again. Now the two of us are turned on. Good. I smirk and move to the balcony. "Ready to go?".

She needs ten seconds to be able to move, never taking her eyes off me. We fly to the skies, not talking, both trying to calm down. My uniform has never been this uncomfortable. Sprock.

When we arrive to the DEO Kara leaves immediately to find Alex. Winn identified Julia Freeman yesterday and we will try to capture Purity today. A couple of hours later we are back in the DEO with her and I ask J'Onn for his help to fix the Legion Cruise. Winn joins us. The Moran battery doesn't work so I end up looking into the ship files with Winn, Imra and Brainy, trying to find out something that will help us repair it.

It doesn't take long for Winn to introduce the topic.

"So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day." He says.

"What's that?" Imra asks.

"It's a special celebration for lovers." Winn replies. "People write a card or do something special for their partners to express their feelings about them."

"Mon-El told us about that. But he called it the Day of the Valenteen." Brainy adds.

"Oh, that so Mon-El. Didn't you announce that Kara and you were dating on Valentine's Day? That was one year ago for Kara." Winn says. I try to ignore him. And he is wrong. We almost kissed on 13th February, so our anniversary is today, I think. But I didn't tell everyone that we were together until the morning of the 16th. "So what are you planning to do tomorrow, buddy?" Winn asks. I knew it.

"Me? What do you mean?" I say, trying to act nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean. On Valentine's Day you should tell the person you love how deep your feelings for them are. And everyone here knows who is the woman that you love." He says, rotating his chair to look at Imra and Querl. Both of them nod vehemently.

"Winn, Kara and I are not together." I say, patiently.

"Yeah, sure. But you love her. And she loves you. And it's your anniversary." He says.

"I have been seven years in the future, Winn." I say, a bit upset now.

"I know that, man. But it has been one year for Kara. She might hope that you will surprise her tomorrow." Winn points out.

I hadn't thought of that. "Do you think that she is expecting something special from me?" I say. I don't want to disappoint Kara. I would like to make her happy, every day, always.

"I don't know. Maybe." Win says, shrugging.

"Grife. This is too complicated, Winn. I didn't even get it right the first time." I say.

"I remember. You were a terrible boyfriend." He laughs.

"Terrible." I say, shaking my head.

"Really?" Brainy asks.

"We in the Legion had this idea that Mon-El was the ultimate lover and that his relationship with Kara was perfect." Imra tells Winn, with big amused eyes.

"Oh, no, he wasn't a very good boyfriend at the beginning. Kara even had to break up with him because he lied to her." Winn says, and I sigh. 

"What?" Imra says. "I cannot believe it. Mon-El always insists that honesty is hugely important."

"I learned that the hard way. I lied to Kara about my past as Prince of Daxam, betraying her trust. I was lucky that she forgave me later, but I decided to become a better boyfriend." I say, exasperated. Why are we talking about this?

"That's true. And he learned how to do that thanks to me. I taught my old friend Mon-El how to be the best partner ever." Winn boasts.

"Have you finished?" I tell him.

"No." Winn replies. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?".

"I suppose that I should do something special for Kara. Any suggestions?". I say.

"The tradition includes a card with some loving words, maybe a romantic dinner or date, and a gift. Chocolates, flowers and jewellery are apparently popular options with girlfriends." Winn suggests.

"And what about great friends who love each other but cannot be together?" I ask.

"No idea. But knowing Kara, she won't say no to chocolates. And maybe a card would be nice." Winn suggests.

I open my mouth to reply but we get a phone call from the DEO. Purity has escaped. We leave immediately.

Hours after that, we return to our headquarters, defeated. Alex and Kara almost got through to Julia but Reign found Purity and beat us. We fought against the two World Killers and they went away, even with Imra and Brainy's help. And Pestilence is still out there. How are we going to stop three of them? I am so concerned for the future that I forget everything about the Day of the Valenteen.

  

A loud ring wakes me up. I take the phone and see her name. It's 3am so I get instantly worried.

"Kara? Kara, are you okay? What's going on?" I ask.

"M... Mon-El...". I can hear her sobbing. What's happened?

"Kara, what's wrong?" I say, quite concerned.

"Please don't leave me." Kara tells me, still crying.

"I won't. Hang on there. I'll be there in a minute." I say.

"I need you, Mon-El." Her voice is breaking my heart.

"I'm flying to you. I got you, Kara." I tell her.

I get to the skies, still wearing my sleeping clothes, and fly to her place as fast as I can. I land in her balcony and look inside. I don't see Kara, so I tap the window door.

"Kara? Kara, it's Mon-El. Let me in." I say.

She needs less than one second to open it for me. Kara is a mess, tears in her face, wild hair, red eyes, still sobbing. I immediately embrace her and she hugs me fiercely, her arms around my neck and her nose in my chest. "Please don't leave me. I need you." I hear her saying.

"I'm not going anywhere. What happened?" I ask Kara.

"You died. Reign killed you. It was my fault." She sobs.

I suddenly understand. "Kara? Kara, look at me. It was a nightmare. It didn't happen."

"But I saw you dying. Reign had you tied up in a chair. She had a lead knife and threatened to kill you if I didn't surrender." She says, still in panic.

"Kara, I'm okay. It didn't happen." I try to reassure her.

"I was stupid and tried to talk to her. I wanted to give her a chance to do the right thing and she stabbed you in the chest. There was blood in your clothes, in your mouth. You were dying. Why do I always do that? I tried to save Rhea and you ended up in a pod. It was my fault." She says, freaking out.

"It wasn't, Kara. I'm okay. Nothing happened to me." I tell her.

"I killed you, Mon-El. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me again. I can’t… I can’t lose you." She tells me with pleading eyes.

She is not listening but I keep on whispering reassuring words while I caress her hair. I decide to take Kara in my arms and walk to the couch. I sit there with her in my lap and she is so lost in the memories of her nightmare that I don't think she's noticed where we are. "Kara, I'm okay. I’m not leaving you. Nothing happened to me." I say, wiping tears from her cheeks while I try to make her look into my eyes.

"Reign left and I flew to you, I set you free and then I held you in my arms." She hiccups, still sobbing. "You were bleeding. So much blood... And you... You looked at me and told me that it was my fault. That I had killed you. That you hated me. Your eyes were so cold." She says, tearing up. I'm so sad to hear that.

"That was a nightmare, Kara. I'm okay and I would never do that. I love you." I tell her. She is breaking my heart.

"And then you... you asked for Imra." I gasp when I hear this. "You told me that you had been lying to me again and that she was the woman you really loved. That you needed her, not me, because you despised me. You said that you were sick of me."

"Kara? Kara? Look at me. It didn't happen. I love you. I need you. You are the only woman I have ever loved." I feel so ashamed. I have caused this fear with my lies.

"How can I know that? Are you telling the truth this time? I don't know, Mon-El. I only know that you don't want to be with me." She says in a broken voice.

"You think that I don't want to be with you? I would do anything to be with you." I say.

"No, you wouldn't. We are not together." Kara tells me.

I feel a bit upset because of this accusation. This was not just my choice. I remind myself that she is not herself, as this nightmare has shaken Kara to the core. "You needed more time to get to know me. And we decided to wait because of Reign."

"I don't need more time! I know you! You are the same annoying lying Daxamite!" I'm speechless. This hurts so much. I feel like the lead knife she talked about has just stabbed my heart and Kara has twisted it. "No, that's not true. It's worse. You are not like that. You are... You are the same brave, caring, fun, handsome, selfless, amazing man that stole my heart. Only that you are now even more heroic and wise. But it's you. You are still my Mon-El. But I can't have you."

"You can have me whenever you want, Kara. But you said that we should stay apart because of Reign, remember?" I tell her.

"It doesn't matter. Alex said it doesn't matter." She replies.

"I don't understand." I tell Kara.

"She was joking about Valentine's Day, asking how we, you and I, were going to celebrate our first anniversary tomorrow. I told her that it had been more than a year for you and we weren't together anyway." That sounds familiar. "She laughed and said that we may not be having sex, but we are dating, whether we wanted it or not, because we do almost everything couples do and behave like romantic partners. Alex said that what anyone in our proximity immediately gets is that we are together, and that Purity had already seen us teaming up, so trying to hide it won't work. At the end she told me that we should just make love because the sexual tension is unbearable for everyone else. She... she is probably right."

"Kara, what are you saying?" I ask.

"That we don't have a real reason to stay apart. That I want you in my bed." She tells me.

"Kara, you are confused because of the nightmare." I say.

"No, I’m not. I may be a bit of a mess, but this is real. I’m awake now and I am telling you that this is what I really want. I have known that I need you back in my life for a few days now. The dream has just given me clarity. I can't help thinking that...". Kara suddenly stops talking and looks away.

"Thinking what?" I say, caressing her face.

She seems to be upset. "Forget it. This is a bad idea."

"Please, Kara. Honesty, remember?". She finally looks at me hesitantly, so I add. "You can tell me anything. I'll listen."

"The Mon-El I remember, my Mon-El... He would have done anything to be with me. You... didn't." She says, with sorrowful eyes.

I feel really upset to hear this. It kills me because Kara is right. "I know that, and I’m sorry, but I… I was trying to save you. And the world. Protect the citizens above all else, remember? You taught me that. And after we were honest I was trying to respect your wishes."

"Is that the reason? Do you want me, Mon-El?" She says.

"Are you really asking this, Kara? Are you sure that you want to know the answer?" I tell her.

"Yes." She whispers. I'm scared to do something that we will regret. "I need to know if you want me. Because I want you."

Kara has always been braver than me. I decide to be honest with her. I am at her mercy.

I take her left hand and I put it on my chest, over my heart, not breaking eye contact. I finally let myself to feel the force of my desire for her and I notice her pupils dilating when she notices the change in my expression, the raw feelings I have for her. I take her other hand and I put it on my crotch. I know that she can feel my erection. I'm wearing just my boxers and the t-shirt that I wear to sleep.

She starts rubbing me through the fabric and I can feel her getting turned on. I can smell her wetness and I grin dangerously. I move my hips, trying to increase the friction and I say "This is me, Kara. You want to know what I want? I want to fuck you senseless. I want to eat you out. I want to make you moan my name in ecstasy, begging for more. I want to do all of this to you again and again and again. I want you in my bed, wake up with you every day, forever. I want your love. I need you, only you. I want to be the one who makes you happy. I want to be your husband. What do you want to do with that?" I dare her.

Kara has never backed down from a challenge, so she grins too. My heart starts beating faster in anticipation. She moves from my lap but sits again immediately, now straddling me. She kisses me sweetly, her hands on my face, while she grinds on my boner. I start caressing her thighs. I let her sway rhythmically a few times. I decide to push upwards while I keep her in position and she gasps. I know that I am hitting her precisely in her most sensitive area and she pants, her hands now in my hair, while she bounces on me rapidly. I smirk while I devour her lips.

Her hands move to the hem of my t-shirt and I help her to take it off. She greedily touches my chest, my back and my abdomen while her mouth goes to my neck. Her wet kisses make me moan and she bites my shoulder. I take Kara in my arms to flip ourselves and she ends up lying on the couch, with myself between her legs, pounding on her repeatedly while she tastes my skin, hard and fast. She scratches my back and cries my name.

I have to kiss her again. Kara opens her lips immediately and her tongue finds mine. I'm so thirsty for this woman. My hands get under her clothes and find her breasts. She is not wearing any bra. Her nipples are hard and sensitive, she whimpers when I squeeze them. I need to put them in my mouth so I rip her shirt. I am sucking, pinching, and I feel her hands in my hair, encouraging me to give her more. I am more than happy to and start using my teeth too. She is panting loudly now and her arousal just turns me on even more.

I move down the couch to give her open mouth kisses between her breasts and lick her abdomen. My hands are everywhere, touching her curves, removing her pants, caressing her long legs and groping her wonderful ass. My head ends up between her thighs and I say "Kara? Open your eyes. I want you to look at me. I want you to remember how much I'm going to enjoy this."

She seems to be a bit ashamed when she hears that and starts talking. "Mon-El, I...".

"Shhhh." I bite the inside of her thigh and she gasps. "You don't need to say anything. Let yourself surrender to the pleasure." I look at her eyes, and, without breaking eye contact, I take the thin fabric of her panties in my hands, waiting for Kara's permission, licking my lips, half crazy with desire. She nods and helps me remove them from her body. She also takes off whatever is left of her shirt and sits back on the couch, shamelessly moving her legs wider apart.

Her naked body is so stunning. Kara looks like a sensual goddess of sex and I am more than ready to worship her. I kneel in front of her and my hands move to her wet folds, opening them. I lick her from the entrance to her body to her bundle of nerves. When my tongue starts lapping at her clit she almost jumps and closes her eyes. I stop when she does that and she whimpers.

"I told you to look at me, babe." I say.

Kara opens her eyes with a dangerous expression. "You are mean."

"Probably. But you are going to love this. And you did what I asked, so I'm going to reward you." I suck her clit, hard, and she moans, loudly. I keep on licking Kara and then I dip one of my fingers inside her. I remember where her most sensitive spot is so I start applying pressure right there, while my lips and tongue keep on working on her core. There is nothing hotter than an aroused naked Kara trembling every time that I touch her.

"Like that! This feels so good" She moans.

"Oh, really?" I laugh. "Tell me, Kara, what do you want?". I say, teasingly, adding a second finger, both of them pumping in and out of her now.

"I want you, only you." She is almost crying now. Her hips are bucking against me and her inner muscles are starting to twitch. Her eyes are still open but I doubt that Kara can actually see me.

"Say my name, babe." I demand. I need to hear it.

"Mon-El! Oh, yes! You are my Mon-El. You are mine! YES!" Her hands find my hair and Kara pushes my head down to ensure that I keep on working up her orgasm. I lick her faster, adding more pressure.

"That's right, I'm yours, Kara." I say. She is panting so hard, sweating, trembling. Her arousal is driving me mad. My boner is demanding attention but I decide to ignore it, keeping my focus on Kara’s desire. "Do you like it like this?".

"Yes, Mon-El! This feels so good!" I am using my fingers now in her clit, almost with superspeed, with my tongue inside her. She is going to be so tight when I fuck her later.

"I want to make you feel good, Kara. I'm yours and you are mine. I got you." I do everything I can to increase her pleasure. She is moaning with every one of my movements now.

I spread her folds wider and suck her clit again. This time I slide three fingers inside her. "Oh, yes! Please don’t stop that! Harder." I smirk when I hear that. The Girl of Steel is lucky that I have powers too. I add my teeth to the pressure on her core and use my superstrength to thrust roughly inside her to create more friction.

"Mon-El, I'm so close." Kara screams. Her back is no longer touching the couch and she is holding to my shoulders.

"Yes, babe. I want you to come. Let go." I say, keeping her down with a hand on her belly, using my tongue and fingers at maximum speed now. I keep on for a few seconds and then Kara goes over the edge, groaning. Her neck arches and her inner muscles flutter around me. She is breathing hard and I can feel the spasms of pleasure that are running through her body. There is more wetness around my fingers, and I keep lapping and thrusting in and out through her orgasm. She cries my name, several times and it makes me feel like a god.

When her clit gets too sensitive for my tongue I put my mouth at the entrance to her body so I can lick all of her juices while Kara is still trembling. When she stops shaking I kiss her inner thighs, caressing her hips. I move up with my lips on her body until I find her mouth.

We kiss hungrily, fiercely while my arms move her closer to me. Almost immediately I feel Kara’s hands in my back going down until they get inside my boxers to grab my ass. One of them moves towards my cock, getting a soft groan and a jerk of my hips when she finally holds me. My reaction seems to please her because she kisses me again passionately while she strokes me lightly.

She stops to look into my eyes while she licks her lower lip. I think that she is considering what she wants to do next, so I raise one of my eyebrows, waiting. Kara then smiles and puts her arms around my neck, crossing her legs around my hips. "Bed. Now."

I stand up with my hands holding her firm butt and I walk backwards toward her room. I cannot see what I am doing because I’m kissing her neck with an open mouth and we almost trip down, what makes Kara hold tighter to me while she laughs.

I finally get to the bed and we lie on it, with tangled legs and hungry mouths. I'm so thankful for the fact that Kara reinforced the bed back not long after the first time she rescued me from my parents' spaceship. I'm planning to fuck her harder tonight.

A couple minutes later her hand goes to the nightstand and I take my boxers off. Once I have the condom on me, I move my body over hers until the tip of my cock is just at the entrance of her body and I groan "Kara, I don’t think that I can be gentle."

"Good. I don’t want gentle. I want it rough and fast." She whispers in a low voice, biting my earlobe. Kara knows how much this turns me on, so I decide to repay her the favour and do exactly what she needs. I push hard inside her and we both moan, loudly.

I start moving rhythmically, pumping in and out. I am so turned on that I think that my heart is going to explode. I warn Kara. "I won’t last."

"I don’t care. We will do it again later." Kara says, panting, moving with me to increase the friction.

"So you want more?" I say, almost out of breath, but really happy to hear that.

"You promised to fuck me senseless tonight." Kara says, her nails raking my ass.

"So I will." I say, and I thrust harder. It feels so good. She is so tight. I’m close. "Oh, Kara!".

"That’s right, babe. Say my name." She says, purring while she kisses my shoulder.

"I want you, Kara. No one else but you, Kara. I love you." I grunt, starting to tremble.

"I’m yours, babe. I love you too." I thrust harder inside her. Mine. "Are you close, Mon-El?". She asks.

"Yes. Yes!" I cry. My hips start stuttering as my orgasm approaches.

"Come for me, babe. I’ve got you." Kara urges me and I fuck her harder.

Ten seconds after that she scratches my back again and I let go. I feel the cum getting out of my cock. My body is shaking, trembling in Kara’s arms while she is still rolling her hips against me. I cry her name in ecstasy, several times. I can feel her hand on her clit as she tries to find her release too, so I touch her nipples and push inside her until she gets off. I am kissing her neck when she screams in pleasure, throbbing around me, and I hold her tight afterwards, telling her how much I love her.

We get asleep in each other’s arms. In my dreams I take Kara to a romantic Day of the Valenteen's date with flowers and chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny puppies are really fun to write. Seriously, they should have got a room a couple of chapters ago.
> 
> This is the first time ever that I have written smut, but I hope that it's good enough. Feel free to tell me what you liked and what you want/ think/ fear will happen in future chapters.


	8. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara are making plans to fight the World Killers while they enjoy the change in their relationship status.
> 
> AKA superheroic stuff + smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published before 3x14. Kara's POV.
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I'm giving you again sexy times and a really long chapter.

I wake up in Mon-El’s arms. His naked chest is pressed against my back and his arms are circling my body. One of his hands is on my breast and I can feel his soft snores on my skin. I could stay in my bed with him forever. 

It will be time for me to go to work soon and I consider what to do. We haven’t slept much and I am exhausted because of our night activities. I think that we need more time to talk about the change in our relationship status, so I decide to get out of the bedroom, put on my gown and take my cellphone.

_Hey Imra. It’s Kara. Mon-El and I are going to take the day off. Would you give us a ring if there is an emergency? Thanks_

She needs less than a minute to reply.

_Hi Kara. Enjoy the Day of the Valenteen. I’m very happy for you both. Don’t worry and have fun ;)_

Okay, this is weird. Can she read my mind or Mon-El’s from wherever she is? Are we that transparent? I go to the kitchen to make coffee and text my sister.

_Hey Alex. Can you tell James and J’Onn that Mon-El and I are taking the day off? Give us a ring only if there is an emergency, plz XXX_

She calls me immediately. I leave my mug on the table and answer the phone. “Hi, Alex.”

“Is everything okay? Is Mon-El with you?” She asks.

“Yes.” I reply. “I had a nightmare and he came over to comfort me."

"A nightmare? Was it bad, then?" She says.

"Yes. I dreamt of Reign killing Mon-El. It was very realistic and I woke up in panic. There was a lot of blood." I reply.

“Wow, that sounds bad. Are you okay? You know you could have phoned me too, right?” Alex says. I suddenly notice a very familiar large body against my back. Mon-El embraces my waist with one arm, takes my hair to the side with the other hand and kisses my neck with a wet mouth. I close my eyes, lost in the sensations of his lips along my skin. “Kara? Can you hear me?”.

“Yes. Sorry, Alex. I haven’t had my coffee yet and I’m a bit sleepy.” I look at him to mouth 'Behave' and he winks. Damn. He is not wearing any clothes and his ruffled hair makes him hot as hell. Focus, Kara. What was Alex's question? Errr... “I know that you are always there for me, Alex. It's just that I was so worried about Mon-El that I needed to see him.” I gasp when I feel his chest pressed against me again. He is trying to open my gown to touch my breasts. I slap his hands and close the front of my clothes while I try to finish this conversation so I can be naughty too. “Will you tell James and J’Onn about us taking a day off?”. Mon-El is being decidedly wicked, because he is now caressing my body all over my gown and grinding on my ass. I move with him, trying to get more friction. Mmmm.

"Sure, no problem.” I hear Alex saying. “Are you sure that you are alright? You wouldn’t normally take a day off for a nightmare." 

Mon-El's hands reach my thighs and he lifts the fabric. When I feel his hard member fondling my butt directly on my naked skin, I try to bite back a moan. "I'm great, really. Mon-El is great, we are great. Things are great."

"Oh, really? That great?" She laughs. "Does this mean...? You finally had sex with Mon-El, didn't you?".

"Maybe." I say. If only Alex knew. Mon-El is taking a minute to put on a condom, kissing my shoulder at the same time. He must have taken one with him to the kitchen with the intention to use it. I know that I shouldn’t be letting him do this to me while I talk to my sister but I find it incredibly arousing.

"I knew it! Well done, sis! And now you want to spend Valentine's Day going at it with him, don't you?" She asks, excitedly. I'm glad that she is not expecting an answer from me because my legs are trembling in anticipation. I lie my elbows on the kitchen island trying to gain some stability. "Get it, Kara!" She laughs. I will. Again. "Don't worry, nobody will disturb you. And it was about time. Being in the same room than you two was starting to be really uncomfortable for everyone else." Mon-El is taking my gown off me, slowly. He is using his mouth on the exposed areas of my skin and I am shivering with every touch of his lips... and tongue... and teeth. "So tell me, was it good?".

Mon-El has just removed my clothes and is pressing his naked body against mine while he caresses my breasts. "Oh, yes!".

"Okay, I see. I'm a bit envious of all that alien stamina right now. Lucky you." Alex says. I am unable to reply because Mon-El has now one his hands between my legs. He is expertly rubbing my clit and my brain has stopped functioning properly. "Kara? Kara, are you still there?". I think that Mon-El can hear her because he chuckles softly just before biting my earlobe. "Oh, my God! I can’t believe this! Mon-El is with you now, am I right? That was him.”

“No...". I think that Alex can hear me panting. Mon-El squeezes my breast and introduces a finger inside me and I have to moan. "Mmmm...".

“Ewww, Kara.” She says. “Please tell me that you are not doing it right now.”.

“Not yet!” I reply with a strangled noise, and hang up the phone.

Mon-El bends his knees and he finally takes me from behind. My back arches and I whimper. I can feel his raspy breath on my ear while he slams on my hips. “Good morning, beautiful.” He murmurs and I feel his fingers playing with my folds and my clit while he bangs me. "So wet already. I like that.".

"Mmmmm..." I plead, lost in the sensations of his fingers on my nub and his erection inside me, hitting me exactly were I want it. I can smell his sweat and that unique scent from his aroused body that always turns me on even more. He presses in a slightly different angle and I see the stars. “Oh, yes, right there, Mon-El. This is so good!”. 

“Just like this, Kara?” He says, tugging my earlobe with his teeth, and he fucks me harder. One of his hands is still on my breasts, now pinching my nipples, while the other keeps on working on my clit, and a familiar fire starts pooling low in my abdomen. He seems to notice the way my breath hitches because he suddenly takes his cock out from me and puts his hands in my waist to turn me around and kiss me passionately with his arms circling my body.

I squeal in protest. “M... Mon-El... What...?”. 

“You will thank me later.” He says with a deep laugh, grabbing my ass to sit me on the kitchen island. His thighs are now between my legs and I purr, expecting him to keep on fucking me. He rubs himself on my wetness and moves his boner to my belly, softly grinding while he kisses me and his hands rake through my hair. I want him buried in my body, so I try to take his erection to guide it to my entrance but he stops me, taking both of my wrists in his hands to put them on the kitchen island, behind my back. ''Nope. Patience."

“I want you to take me now!” I beg him. I'm stronger than him so I could free myself if I wanted to, but I have always been excited by his dominant side in bed and he knows it. I try to make him lose his annoying self-control biting his shoulder and pressing my skin against his, trying to increase the friction between my legs, but he just grunts and stops grinding on my stomach. He looks at me with hungry eyes and dilated pupils, like a predator playing with his prey.

“Not yet, my love. I want you to yearn for it.” I groan when he says this. ”The anticipation will increase your pleasure. Trust me.” I whine and he laughs. He kisses me softly while I tremble with our fingers interlocked on the kitchen island. Mon-El's mouth is now devouring me and his hands move to caress my back, my neck, my waist, my belly, my thighs. I sigh when he finally he puts one of his hands between my legs and slides two fingers in my folds. When he plunges them inside me the sharp pang of desire almost makes me cry. He takes them out to lick my juices with a devilish expression. “Delicious.”

“Then eat me out, damn Daxamite.” I growl. I put my hands around his shoulders and try to rub my body against his, desperate for more stimulation. He just laughs. So infuriating. So hot.

“Oh, you like the Daxamite, Kryptonian." He whispers in my ear. "Only a true hedonist like me would be able to fulfil your darkest desires.” Mon-El says, kissing me, now fondling my boobs lightly but avoiding my nipples, making my skin burn just enough to keep me aroused but denying me the satisfaction of his cock pounding inside me.

I growl and frown in frustration and he stops to look at me with a sinful smile, raising an eyebrow. Damn Mon-El for knowing so well how to keep me on edge and make me enjoy it. I could ask him to stop this game, but every time that I gave him control over my pleasure he made me experience one of the most memorable orgasms of my life. I decide to go along with this. “Are you sure that you are up to the task?” I say, hooking a leg around his waist.

“Definitely.” He says with a smirk. He takes me in his arms, his erection still on my belly, his hands on my butt. I tremble in anticipation and hold tight to him, rubbing myself shamelessly against his body. Once in my room he urges me to kneel at the edge of the bed so he can stand up behind me. Mon-El presses his chest against my back. His erection fondles my butt and his hands caress the inner area of my thighs. I raise an arm over my shoulder so I can tug his hair while his mouth is on my neck. He lets me pinch my own nipple as he grinds on me.

He leans forward, making me bend until I get on my hands and knees and I feel his cock sliding along my wet folds. When the tip is at the entrance of my body he says “You want this?”. His low voice and ragged breathing are giving him away. He can't wait any longer to thrust inside me either. 

“Yes! Fuck me now, Mon-El.” I beg, opening my legs wider. He buries himself inside me and starts slamming in and out, setting up a punishing rhythm. I am moaning loudly, cursing his name. His hips are pounding roughly on me and I can hear his grunts behind my ear.

I need to increase the friction on my clit so I try to touch myself again, but he intertwines his fingers with mine, using our hands to support our weights and the intensity of our humping on the bed. “Please, Mon-El, I need this. I want to come.”

“You only need me to come.” Mon-El changes the angle slightly so he can hit deeper inside of me. His furious thrusts make me wonder if I will be bruised tomorrow. I really don't care as long as he keeps on pummelling me.

“Oh, fuck. This is so good. Sweet Rao, yes.” I say. My heart is beating so fast that I think that I could die.

He seems to like my words because he puts one of his feet on the bed and increases the pace. Mon-El is now almost on top of me, slamming his large body in and out of me desperately.  “Fuck, Kara. You are so tight and warm.”

“I want you, Mon-El. Let me ride you.” I beg. I'm eager to change the position so I can take care of my own pleasure. He doesn't reply and I whine. "Please?".

“As you wish.” He says, and moves back so we can change positions. I roll over the bed and he kneels with his back supported by the headboard. I am frantic to have him inside me again, so I straddle him and sink myself on his cock. I start bouncing rapidly, digging my fingers in his shoulders. Mon-El is also fiercely pushing up against my body as my hips roll on his. My breasts attract his attention and he leans forward to put my nipples inside his mouth. He is now sucking and biting while I ride him.

I want to touch my clit and when I try to do it he says “Let me do it. I’m going to make you come so hard, Kara.” He says. I can't even reply to him when I hear this. My hands go to his neck as he finally pleasures me, touching my nub, fast and rough, his eyes piercing mine. We are both panting, our lips barely touching as we breath each other's air. Mon-El is sweaty, hungrily thrusting on me now, using his other arm to keep my thighs in position while he fucks me. I can feel the muscles from his thighs working hard to enhance our pleasure and I smirk, knowing that he is chasing his release as much as I am.

I decide to use my powers to increase the friction and make him penetrate me harder and faster and he almost howls. His body is getting even more tense and he is starting to lose the rhythm of his pounding as his climax approaches. He puts his arms around my waist and I embrace his shoulders. Mon-El gets over the edge, spasming with a loud grunt. He cries my name while I feel his erection pulsing inside me. I see white. Time slows and I’m falling, dissolving into pleasure with him. We cry each other's names. Shockwaves pass through our bodies and there is nothing else in the world, only the two of us.

He holds me after I collapse over him. It takes a long time for me to recover from this. I want Mon-El in my bed, in my life, forever. 

 

I wake up again when I smell a range of delicacies that are already making me salivate. I go to the kitchen to find Mon-El's in boxers, a shirtless vision preparing pancakes. Delicious. There is a lot of food on the kitchen island and I hesitate before I start devouring.

"You can go ahead, sit down, touch the table. First thing I did was cleaning all the surfaces." He says, slightly red.

"Thank you!" I take a biscuit and a slice of bacon, take a seat and start enjoying my breakfast. Mon-El keeps on making the pancakes and fills my mug with fresh coffee. I love this man. I smile widely while I munch.

We talk and eat for a while until Mon-El says, smirking "So what is the veredict? Was the Daxamite up to the task?" He already knows the answer but wants me to say it.

"Shut up." I reply.

"Oh yes. Right there, Mon-El." He says, in a high-pitched voice. "Mmmm. Please. Fuck me harder. This is so good. Sweet Rao, yes."

"Stop it." I tell him, a bit flustered to hear this. Did I really say all that?".

"You are so good, Mon-El. I need you. No one can make me come like you do. Your body is perfection, babe. You are a god of sex." He adds, with a mischievous glance. Goofball. How can he be so cute, funny and hot at the same time?

"Are you sure you don't want to stop doing that? You might end up having solitary sex today." I say, trying to keep a scolding expression in my face.

"We both know that I can make you beg." He replies, with a deep raspy voice. "And you can't really scare me with that threat. I will tell you that I have been dedicated to the art of self pleasure while dreaming of you for seven years." Mon-El suddenly realizes what he just said and freezes. "Sorry. I just...".

"Please, don't." I tell him, and touch his hand. Seven years? I feel truly upset when I hear this. Mon-El always had a very high sex drive, and as a Daxamite he values pleasure, connection and happiness. But I can't say that this is a surprise, not now that I know what happened during his time on the future. He is looking at our interlaced fingers with a sad expression and I decide to lighten the mood. "So you feel like a god of sex, uh? Well, I will tell you that the prude Kryptonian here can make you beg too. In fact, that is what I did just last night, if I remember correctly".

Mon-El nods, grateful for the change of topic, and replies. "You have always had the power to make me beg, Kara. Specially for a blow job like that. It was... something else."

"Well, you were having a nightmare, babe. That's why I woke you up." I say. "And you were so confused when I did that I had to hold you in my arms to remind you that you were not dreaming anymore."

"Right. And how did my cock ended up in your mouth, exactly?" Mon-El asks.

"Well, you know. While I was embracing you I could feel it on my hip. It was 'hard' to miss." I say.

"Was that a sex pun? By Kara Danvers?" Mon-El asks, laughing out loud.

His happiness warms my heart, so I keep on talking. "And then I thought... I have to touch this. And damn, once I did it felt so good and you were so appreciative that I decided that it was the perfect moment to thank you for the fact that you had fucked me senseless earlier that night." Not that I didn't enjoy it too. Making him break down and shiver with every touch of my lips and tongue has always been extremely arousing. I know that he loves when sweet Kara Danvers behaves like a naughty girl in bed with him. The wild expression in his eyes while I was fulfilling his desires was so satisfying.

"Oh, you really didn't have to thank me for that." Mon-El says, shaking his head emphatically. "It was my pleasure."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to suck your dick again?" I ask, teasingly.

"I do!" Mon-El almost yells. "I do, Kara, of course I do. Fuck! It was so hot. You were so hot. You are amazing."

"Aha. Well, thank you." I say. I notice that his expression changes slightly. His pupils are dilated and he licks his lips. "What? What are you thinking now?" I ask.

"You don't want to know." Mon-El says, daring me to contradict him.

And now I have to ask. "I do want to know." He hesitates and I say. "Tell me."

"I can smell your wetness. I know that you are aroused by the dirty talk and that turns me on even more." Mon-El replies.

Damn. Well, I have noticed his hard on for a while now, so I guess that this makes us even. "I see. Maybe next time I will put my panties on and not only your t-shirt." I say.

"That will not be necessary. I can take care of this... situation. If you want me to." Mon-El says while he moves to stand up next to me, the proximity of his tempting body making my fingers shake with the need of touching his naked chest, his abs.

"Still hungry?" I ask.

"For you? Always." Mon-El replies.

I don't talk anymore. I open my legs widely. Mon-El immediately kneels in front of me and plants a kiss on the inside of my tights. I sigh and relax with my hands on his hair while my god of sex makes me scream in ecstasy again.

We spend the Day of the Valenteen making love, reconnecting our bodies and souls. He is mine and I am his.

 

We land in the DEO balcony and walk in, holding hands.

"Well, well, well. Good morning!" Alex says, looking at us teasingly, almost singing. "Both of you look fantastic today. Did you enjoy your day off?". I get red and shrug while my sister laughs and embraces me. I can't deny that Alex is definitely right. I am unable stop grinning and Mon-El's sweet happy smile makes him look even more handsome today. "Oh, and by the way...". Alex gets closer to Mon-El with a threatening stance and he walks back, suddenly scared. "If you ever do that again, I will make you pay for it."

"Do what...?". Mon-El says, confused until he suddenly realizes what she is speaking about. "Oh. That. Okay, I get it. I will try to behave in the future." He adds, with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"I'm being serious." Alex says, poking her finger on his chest. "And I would like to remind both of you that you have to visit Pam from HR and fill some forms."

"Really? Isn't he now like a external consultant for the DEO or something?" I reply.

"It doesn't matter, there is still a professional relationship. But at least you don't have to attend the seminar again."

"Hey, I found it quite interesting. I took a lot of notes." Mon-El, says, chuckling until someone taps him on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mon-El." Imra says. They look at each other, sharing some kind of mental connection, and they hug. She whispers something to him and he kisses her on the cheek. I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy even if I know that they are very good friends who were never married or in a relationship.

Everyone is now congratulating Mon-El and I, wishing us happiness. Well, Brainy is just there smiling awkwardly while people around him is hugging or kissing, but I think that he is pleased. It seems that a lot of people in the DEO who were witnesses of the start of our relationship and that fateful day when Mon-El had to leave in a pod are truly glad for us getting back together and want to pat our backs. Most of them finally leave to return to their normal duties and I hear Dana telling Vasquez "So are they finally banging? Who won the pool?" and I get even redder.

"I hadn't seen you in DEO garb for a long time, Mon-El." Winn says.

"Well, my uniform is in the Legion Cruiser, and I thought that it would be better if I didn't fly in my human clothes." Mon-El replies. Winn looks at me, raising an eyebrow and I nod. It's time.

"Mon-El, will you come with me to the tech room? Guys, you may want to join us." Winn says.

"Ummm, okay. Sure, Winn." Mon-El replies. We start walking behind Winn and Mon-El asks me "Do you know what's this about?". I don't reply but my smile is wider.

Alex, Imra, Brainy and J'Onn enter in the room with us. Winn is taking a big metallic suitcase out of a cabinet. He puts it on a table and gestures towards Mon-El. "Come here, buddy. Have a look at this."

I think that Mon-El has finally guessed what is about to happen, because he seems to be agitated while he approaches the box. "Winn? Is this...?". He doesn't reply and pats his friend's shoulder. Mon-El gulps nervously and finally opens it. He gasps when he sees it and touches the fabric. I think that he is trembling a bit. He finds his voice and starts whispering "You didn't have to...".

"Of course I did. I promised this to you a long time ago." Winn replies.

Mon-El takes out the red suit with a blue cape attached to it and unfolds it. "It's... It's similar to...".

"Mine. And Kal's." I add, smiling softly to Mon-El. He looks at me with a touched expression.

"Kara and I have been discussing the design of your suit for a really long time." Winn says. "We always thought that your supersuit should make clear that you are Supergirl's partner and equal. But we wanted it to be special, not just a copy of Superman's. I remembered the red shirt that you were wearing when we found you in a pod, and then we decided to use it as an inspiration, specially for the shape of the collar, thinking that it would honor Mon-El of Daxam's journey to become his own kind of hero."

"It's great that you can fly now because the cape definitely aids with aerodynamics." I say excitedly, almost jumping on my feet. "I asked Winn to add the shape of a glyph on your chest. We weren't sure if you would want to wear your own symbol."

"The fabric of the suit will protect you from lead projectiles. There are also a couple of hidden pockets under the cape for your antitoxin injections. And I put on the blue strips in the laterals because I thought they would make it cooler." Winn says.

"I... I don't know... I don't know what to say." He stutters. Mon-El seems to be a bit overwhelmed. Was this a bad idea?

"Mon-El, we did this because we thought that you would like it, but it is okay if you want to keep on using the Legion uniform..." I tell him.

"No! No! I love it. It's just that... It's... I just... I have dreamt of this moment for a very long time." Mon-El says.

"So have I, buddy!" Winn tells him, excitedly. "Hey, can I say it? Can I say it? Please?" He begs, looking at me until I nod, laughing, and then he yells "Suit up!"

Mon-El nods, takes a deep breath, and uses his superspeed to change into his new suit. He is slightly slower than I am, but still extremely fast, so I am the only person that is able to see his beautiful undressed body. Mon-El is well aware of that because he smirks when he notices my appreciative glance. I need a couple of seconds to recover from that and then I really look at him.

Rao, I love this suit. Wow. Arms. And chest. And thighs. I sigh. "Wow", I whisper, and he winks at me. I have a strong desire to touch Mon-El but this is probably not the moment.

Alex seems to be reading my thoughts because she whispers to me. "You are staring."

"I am not!" I say.

"Yes, you are. Crinkle. Not that I am blaming you. Even I can admire how the suit highlights your boyfriend's... ah... assets."

"Thanks, Alex." I hear Mon-El saying. We both look at him and he smirks, unashamedly. "Kara always said that I cleaned up nice." Well, that's the understatement of the century. I let escape a short laugh, still unable to talk.

"So you like it?" Winn asks.

"Oh, yeah. It's very comfortable." Mon-El starts stretching his legs and arms. "You know what? I should probably go to the training room so I can properly test it. See how it feels when I am kicking, punching or flying. Do you want to try to defeat me, Supergirl?" He adds, looking at me. 

I take his hand and we both superspeed there. 

Mon-El and I look at each other, excited that we are finally going to do this. We trained a few times together after we were honest to each other but this is the first time that we are going to seriously fight.

"Ten dollars on my sister." I hear Alex saying from the observation area.

"Based on what he told us about Supergirl, you will probably win. But he is going to give her a run for her money. Mon-El is one of the most powerful members of the Legion." Imra replies.

I look above us and I see that several DEO members have joined our friends and they are exchanging bets about this match.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Winn exclaims. I think that he is using his laptop to set up the security cameras in the training room in the right angles so he can record this.

I am also curious about Mon-El's capabilities. I really want to know how much flying and seven years of superheroing have improved his skills. The challenge should be more even now.

This is going to be fun. I plan to kick his hard ass.

"Ready?". He says.

"I was born ready." I reply.

We start. I try to hit him but he sidesteps with a grin. I smile. 

The first punches feel like warming up. It is very obvious that Mon-El has perfected his fighting skills. A spinning kick hits me, sending me to the wall. He is stronger. I knew it. I have noticed bigger muscles.

He is also faster, and has learned to use his flying abilities to dodge and attack very effectively. But I'm still slightly faster. I push him and make him bump into the wall and grunt.

"Too hard? You need a break?" I tease him.

"Ha ha. You wish." He replies, and jumps to strike me. I am barely able to avoid his fist. Rao, he is really talented. I love that. It's hot.

I feel something wrapping my wrist and pulling, and I am suddenly on the floor. "What was that?". 

"Cloth magic." Mon-El grins, proudly, while he helps me to get up. "I used an alien fabric in a similar way against a mechanic T-Rex during a fight. It was very effective so I just tried to do it again with my cape."

A T-Rex? I need to hear that story. Someday. "But can my cape do that too?" I say, astonished, comparing his and mine. 

"I have no idea." Mon-El replies.

We hear Winn's voice through the intercom. "I studied Kara's cape to make Mon-El's. It's Kryptonian meta-material. Smartcloth. So yes."

"I did not know that." I say, excited about the possibilities. "I've been fighting with a cape for three years and all it seems to do is get in the way." 

"I can teach you how to use these cape tricks." Mon-El tells me.

"I'd like that. But not today, Legionnaire. Because today, I am going to win this combat." I say, sending Mon-El a punch that he dodges with a chuckle.

We keep on fighting for a while, now moving at superspeed. I can hear the complaints in the observation area because they are unable to really see us.

Mon-El uses his arms expertly to protect his body from my blows until I swipe his legs and make him fall. I get closer to him to end this fight and he unexpectedly kicks me in the chest.

He flies and presses my body against the wall. He is sweaty, panting hard. I feel a familiar hardness against my thigh and I raise an eyebrow. Really? Again? Damn. He just shrugs.

"Oh, come on! You two are unbelievable! We are here to see you fight, not... whatever you are doing right now!" I hear Alex yelling.

She is right, of course. I lick my lips and Mon-El's heartbeat increases its pace even more. It seems to be the best moment to push him on the chest. I rapidly hit him twice on the face and utilize my flying abilities to force him fall backwards. I use my body to restrain him.

"Stand down, Daxamite. Surrender to me." I say, mockingly.

He just smiles and kisses me. People start whistling and yelling. "Get a room!". "Keep on fighting!". "Is that cheating?". I should break it but Mon-El is devouring me in a delicious way and I really can't.

And then he flips us without even stopping utilising his tongue masterfully. He ends up lying on me, using his strength and the weight of his body to keep me in this position. Did he trick me?

"I think that you have already surrendered, Kara." Mon-El whispers just before he kisses me again. He is right.

I laugh and he moves back, reaching out his hand to help me stand up.

"But what does this mean? Who won?". Someone asks.

"Kara." Mon-El replies. "She is the number one. I am not able to overcome her. The last bit was not really a fighting technique that I would use on the field."

"Are you sure? It seemed to be pretty effective." Alex replies. "And Kara hasn't noticed yet the way the cape tricks show off your butt. That could distract her even more".

Now I really need to see that. Damn. Alex is probably right.

 

We hold a DEO/ Legion meeting to discuss how we could defeat the World Killers and change  future events. According to the summary that he found in the Fortress of Solitude, Mon-El will be captured and tortured and I will die trying to rescue him. And not long after that, Kal, the Legion and the DEO will be annihilated too. And the Earth will fall.

"Winn, do you think that you could put a GPS on Mon-El? This way we would be able to find him if he is ever captured." I ask.

"Pfft. I have already done something better." He answers. "Thanks to your visit to Earth One to track our friendly friend the Music Meister, I learned that Team Flash was able to monitor Barry's status with some sensors that had been placed in his suit. So I recently decided to add similar features to Mon-El's, Guardian's and yours. I am able to track Mon-El's location, communicate easily with him, and monitor several health markers in his body, including heart rate, temperature and, most importantly, lead and antitoxin levels in his blood stream. So I will be able to yell at him if he ever is so stupid to need an injection with the cure again." Winn adds, sternly. Mon-El exchanges a look with him, nodding with a guilty expression.

"Do I have all of these monitors in my suit too?" I ask.

"Most of them. Of course, in your case you have a Kryptonite sensor instead of a lead one." Winn says. "The only useful feature that I could add to yours would be a couple of hidden pockets. I imagine that you would want to have some syringes with you in case your boyfriend here is injured and you have to help him while you both are on the field. If you leave your suit with me I can do it in like 30 minutes. Easy-peasy, fresh and squeezy. Alex has already produced a number of antitoxin doses using Brainy's formula, ready for immediate use."

"Sounds like a plan. Great work, Agent Schott, Agent Danvers." J'Onn says. Alex nods and Winn beams. 

"So what do we do now to find the World Killers?" Alex says. "Winn, did you find out something useful when you were analysing Purity's cache crystal?".

"Not much. She took it with her before we were able to obtain sufficient information." Winn replies. "But I have been considering what else we could do. Kara, didn't you say that it was a Kryptonian cache crystal? Do you think that maybe Superman could let me have a look to one of his? It might help me pinpoint the location of the World Killers' headquarters."

"That is a really good idea." I say. "Do you want me to call Kal?".

"I was actually thinking that maybe I could phone him." Winn says, excitedly. "You know, there may be some questions that I need to ask him in person. A visit to the Fortress with him might be of help. And I can offer to have his supersuit upgraded too."

"You want to call Superman and hang out with him." He doesn't reply but he is so agitated waiting for my permission that he seems to be high. I have to laugh. "Okay, you know what? I think that it's a great idea. I will give you his number."

"There is no need. I already have it." Winn says, and he runs to get his phone and go somewhere else to call him. Okay, I am not going to ask. Mon-El is cackling and Alex is rolling her eyes.

 

A few days after that, I am begging Winn to stop talking about his new pal Clark. I know that he is a great guy (he is my cousin after all), but this is ridiculous. Kal must be considering to place a restraining order on him.

Winn and Brainy have been analysing whatever information he obtained thanks to his BFF and they tell us that they have identified a location inside a huge and unexplored cave system where they think Purity's crystal is.

We decide that Mon-El, J'Onn, Imra and I will sneak in and try to use the surprise factor to our advantage to defeat the World Killers. This is our opportunity to make our move while they are unprepared for our actions.

We fly to the entrance of the cavern. Winn has given us headbands with lights and Brainy has developed devices similar to Geiger counters to help us track Purity's crystal and guide us in our way back.

Querl is planning to use technology from the Legion Cruiser to guide us through the cave’s complex, maze-like passageways that according to him extend hundreds of miles underneath the surface. He has also warned us that he will probably not be able to do this when we are in the deepest areas of the cavern.

Our flying skills allow us to move rapidly through the vast chambers and complex labyrinths inside the cavern. Dozens of small or huge rooms lead to interconnecting passageways and narrow tunnels. Strong winds blow through the cave and we see hundreds of bats that seem to be hibernating.

I can't help thinking that this place is uniquely breathtaking, filled with thousands of golden-colored stalagmites and stalactites and other stunning formations that grow from the walls in odd and astonishing ways. The lights in our headbands project phantasmagorical shadows that add an eerie quality to our journey.

We lose track of time. We have stopped hearing Querl through our communications system long ago. It seems we cannot use it to talk to each other either so we stay close. I can feel an oppressive pressure which makes me think that a human would have trouble breathing here, but I'm not too worried about my team because none of us is panting or gasping for air.

Suddenly something changes in the cavern we are and thousand of bats seem to wake up at once. We are now surrounded by them. I can hear Mon-El, Imra and J'Onn thanks to my powers. They seem to be struggling to keep flying.

I yell instructions to my team, telling them that we must take land and wait until the bats leave the area, but when we do that the floor under our feet collapses. Tons of rocks drop on us and everything is dark and terrifying.

Were are they? I shout, very concerned for my friends and my love. Imra and J'Onn reply. They are taking care of each other, his strength helping her to stabilise her protection bubble and I fly to their position, getting them to safety.

Once this is done, I desperately try to locate Mon-El, frantic to know if he is okay. I keep on crying his name for what seems to be hours but maybe has been just seconds. My X-Ray vision is useless down here and Imra is trying to use her powers to sense his mind too. I'm sobbing loudly untill all of a sudden I detect his voice.

"I can hear him! Is he talking to someone? I think that he might be in that direction." I say, pointing to an area that is blocked by a wall of rubble, relieved to know that he is alive. J'Onn puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling widely. I try to use my strength to remove material and open a passageway but the mountain of rocks shakes and I stop, fearful that it is too unstable for me to do this safely. 

"I will try to bond telepathically with him." Imra says. I nod, gratefully, and she takes her left hand to her temple and closes her eyes. She suddenly opens them again, gasping. "G... Garth?".

I recognise the name. Her dead husband? She must be connecting to Mon-El's memories.

"What are you doing here, Garth? We thought you were dead. Is it really you?" Imra says, like in a trance, not really looking at us.

"I think that she is actually repeating Mon-El's words." J'Onn tells me.

"Can you mentally link to any of them?" I ask.

"No. Mon-El's genetic material is similar to Kryptonians' and Imra is too powerful for me." J'Onn replies. "And I'm not sure if there is a third presence with them."

"I don't understand." Imra says, frowning. "We mourned you. Your body was destroyed in the future. You can't be here. This doesn't make any sense. Is this really you?".

Her voice changes slightly, with a different accent now, and she adds "It's me, Mon-El. I survived." Imra is now smiling but there are tears in her cheeks. "It's so good to see you, my friend."

Imra suddenly yelps and rubs her left hand. "What are you doing? It burns. Is this lead?". She coughs and collapses. "Garth... What...? Garth! Remember who you are. You are a good person, a hero. Save Kara! Protect the world... Fight this...". She is now having seizures, wheezing loudly. No. No! This can't be real.

She abruptly starts laughing, with an evil expression, now standing up, gazing into space. "Fool Legionnaire. Did you think that my masters would be unprepared?". Imra tilts her head and looks in another direction. "Hello, my love. Did you miss me?" Imra shakes her head and her gaze focuses on me. "Tell the Kryptonian that we have captured her useless mate. He will be the first to die." My heart stops when I hear this. "But it really doesn't matter. All of you will be destroyed soon. Because she will reign." 

Imra gasps and closes her eyes briefly before she starts speaking again in a broken voice. "He's gone. Kara... It was... It was Garth. I don't understand... He has hurt and captured Mon-El. He... he was already unconscious when the connection broke down. I think that Garth is about to leave this place to take him to the World Killers." This can't be. I refuse to believe that we have lost Mon-El.

"Link to Garth again. Imra, please! We need to save Mon-El!" I plead, crying. 

"I can't, Kara. I taught Garth how to push a telepath out of his mind many years ago. He is closed off to me. I cannot connect to him. I'm sorry." Imra seems to be almost as heartbroken as I am.

I have to do something. I try to open a passageway again but the wall of rocks crumbles and I have to step back. 

"What do we do? What can we do now? How can I save him?" I cry. Nobody replies. This is my fault. I should have been able to protect him. 

J'Onn hugs the two of us and we sob uncontrollably for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I had to. I warned you in the final note of chapter 5 that there would be major angst for Karamel before the story was over. But feel free to send me your comments. Any ideas of what you want/ fear will happen in the remaining chapters? 
> 
> I wrote all the sex and the smutty bits as a reparation for the angsty cliffhanger. Also because Jrom0824 left a comment in chapter 7 that inspired me to try to make the smut hotter. I don't know if I was successful but I had a blast writing it.
> 
> For those of you who need SPOILERS FOR THE FIC I can tell you that not everyone will be alive at the end. But there is also one tag that literally says "Happy ending". I still have at least 3 more chapters to write so buckle up.
> 
> Update: I had to add the "cape tricks" bit because it is one of my favourite parts of season three and I need it to happen in this universe. I also wrote in the "suit up" from Winn and a few lines about Kara's reaction to Mon-El's red suit.


	9. Legion of Super-Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El has been captured by the World Killers. New allies join the fight to save him and change the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published before 3x14. There will be different POVs during the chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Superheroics are difficult to write, but at least this is really long.

We land at the DEO balcony. Alex and Winn are waiting for us in the control room.

"What do we know, Winn? Talk to me. Where is Mon-El? Is he dead?" I ask, dreading the response.

"He is alive, Kara." He replies. "His intercom has not been working since we lost you inside the caverns but we know were he is thanks to his GPS signal. Mon-El has been inside a colossal Mesoamerican pyramid located in the middle of a huge unexplored jungle area for the last few hours. The monitors in his suit show that someone has been giving him small amounts of the antitoxin but there is still lead in his blood stream."

"What does this mean?" I ask, confused and concerned. "Is he okay?".

"His health markers show that Mon-El has a high temperature and increased heart and respiratory rates." Alex replies. "We think that he has been experiencing an allergic reaction since Garth injected lead into him, but it has been contained with the administration of repeated low doses of the cure. He is not dying." 

"But how is he?" I ask again, almost pleading. I can feel unshed tears in my eyes.

"Based on Mon-El's description of his symptoms during previous incidents when he was temporarily exposed to lead in the past, Brainy said that the fever, palpitations and hyperventilation indicate that he is probably also experiencing headaches, photophobia, wheezing, dizziness, fatigue and a burning sensation throughout his whole body." Alex adds.

"You mean pain. He is feeling pain, isn't he?" I say.

"Well, he could be unconscious. But if Mon-El is awake... then yes. A continuous, searing pain." Winn replies, concern visible in his eyes.

I feel my heart stop when I hear that. "They are torturing him! We need to rescue Mon-El right now! Winn, where is him?" 

"Kara, wait!" Alex says. "We cannot rush to save him! This is the way that we were told that you were going to be killed, remember? Mon-El would be captured, you would try to rescue him and then Reign would murder you."

"I don't care if I die, Alex! The man I love is being tortured. I have to save him." I exclaim.

"If you succumb, it won't be long until everyone else, including Mon-El, dies too." Imra says. "The records in the Fortress indicated that a few weeks after your demise, the World Killers would be able to destroy the DEO, the Legionnaires and Superman. And the Earth would fall immediately after that."

"Are you telling me that we should let Mon-El die, Imra? He is suffering! What kind of friend are you?" I say, lashing out. I wasn't expecting this from her. 

"Kara, Mon-El talked to me about the possibility of this happening." J'Onn says. "He wanted me to promise him that if this moment came, I wouldn't let anyone rescue him. He said that his life is not worth it. He does not want to be the cause of your death and the world's destruction." Idiot. Selfless heroic idiot.

"We are not going to let Mon-El die! We are going to rescue him!" I repeat, looking at everyone, fearing that no one will help me to save the love of my life. "Please?". I can't believe that this is happening. "Are all of you going to abandon him? Us? I will fight alone if necessary." I say, pained, angry, heartbroken, scared.

"You are right, Kara, we will save him." Imra says. "Not only because it's Mon-El but also because of what the World Killers did to Garth. If they were able to brainwash him even after I taught him how to protect his mind, this means that they can turn anyone into weapons. We cannot let them control Mon-El too. He is too powerful and knows too much about us and our weaknesses."

"You should know that we might be too late when we arrive there. When I refused to promise Mon-El that we would abandon him to his fate if he ever was captured, he said that we shouldn't try to rescue him anyway because he would immediately take his own life." J'Onn adds. I gasp. I feel tears running down my cheek.

"I don't think he will be able to commit suicide." Winn says. "According to the sensors in his suit, he is chained to some kind of chair. He has only barely moved his head since he was taken to his current location. And he must have lost his strength temporarily because of the lead. So we still have time to save him. And he is not dying, Kara. He is strong, he can resist until we get to him." 

"But we know that this is a trap, so we need to be smart. Winn and Brainy have been working in a way to prevent the World Killers to murder you, Kara." Alex adds.

"We had a look at the technology that Astra and Non used to protect themselves from Kryptonite and now we know how to use it in a more effective way." Winn says. "Brainy has developed a transparent polymeric substance that needs to be applied on your skin, covering your body and face."

"It's like an innocuous fake tan spray. It is transparent and will make your skin glow slightly." Alex adds. "Once it's applied on yourself, your only weak spot during the following 24 hours will be your respiratory system. You could still be hurt by breathing a very high dose of Kryptonite."

"Thanks. To all of you." And I mean it. They got my back in this critical moment. "Alex, will you help me with the spray? We need to leave as soon as possible. Mon-El is in pain." I say.

"Not immediately. We wanted to be sure that we would be able to defeat the World Killers, so we are waiting for reinforcements." Alex says.

Imra smiles when she hears this and tilts her head, closing her eyes briefly. "They have woken up. We will be back here shortly." She runs to the balcony and jumps, flying towards the Legion Cruiser. 

I ask Alex to go to the women's lockers with me. I starr taking off my clothes so she can help me to apply the spray on every inch of my body.

"Thanks for your help, Alex." I say. And then I notice something. "Is that... Are you wearing a new suit?".

"Yes." She replies, a bit sheepishly. "I asked Winn to make one for me when I realized how useful the sensors could be. And he decided to add a couple of cool features. I can use Kryptonite as a weapon and it also gives me sort of magnetic abilities. Now I can get my gun back to me even if it lose my grip."

"You really love that gun." I say, smiling, and Alex shrugs. I suddenly hug her. "There is no one else on this Earth that I would trust with a weapon that could kill me. And thanks for having my back."

"Always." She replies. "I love you, Kara."

"And I love you too." I say. "You look badass, Alex."

We keep on working on my protective tan until we finish. I am glowing slightly now and she says that according to Brainy it means that the polymer is active. I can put on my supersuit again.

We finish just on time. Someone lands in the balcony. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at the Legionnaires while they walk to the control room, all of them wearing Flight Rings. Once they arrive, all five proudly standing in a line, Imra starts talking. "Supergirl, Director J'Onnz, let me introduce you the other three members of the Legion that are going to join us for this mission. Rokk Krinn, also known as Cosmic Boy, is one of the founding members of our organisation." 

A very tall dark-haired and blue-eyed man, dressed in black with purple embroidering on his chest, nods with a serious, intense expression, with his arms crossed. "It will be an honor to fight with you, Supergirl. We will do whatever is necessary to save our leader and protect you." I smile when I hear this. These new allies have fought with Mon-El for years. He talked to me about them. He said that they are not only his team, they are his family too. They will not let him die.

"Cosmic Boy? What can you do?" Alex asks.

"I can generate and control magnetic fields, which allows me to manipulate, repel or attract objects that contain magnetic metals. I can also make them become magnets so they will stick to other metal objects." Rokk replies, using his powers on a few of the objects that are in the proximity, including a chair, a laptop and several small metallic balls that emerged from his suit and now are rapidly rotating around us. "These are really handy when I fight." He adds when I take one.

"He's Magneto! Cool." Winn says. Everyone looks at him and he gets a bit red. "I'm sorry. Please carry on."

The tall athletic woman has short stylish white hair with an orange strike and purple eyes, and is dressed in a black uniform with a belt in three different colors: purple, white and orange. "I'm Luornu Durgo, but the Legionnaires call me Triplicate Girl." She suddenly splits in three different versions of herself, each of them with belt and hair in one of the three colors.

"We are mentally linked, which allow us to practise Tri-Jitsu. We can deliver coordinated strategic blows with our three different bodies, but I'm the best fighter." Purple says, crossing her arms in a power pose while White rolls her eyes.

"I will do whatever is necessary to rescue Mon-El. He saved our lives when he found us. I consider him an older brother." Orange says, blushing slightly. I smile, grateful for her words, and we nod to each other, knowing that we have a common goal. Good.

A beautiful sophisticated long-haired green-eyed brunette, dressed in black with a white symbol on her chest, steps forward and adds "I'm Tinya Wazzo, also known as Phantom Girl. I am able to phase out, making parts of myself, other objects and other people temporarily intangible. That makes me immune to physical harm and most radiations. I am also able to disrupt the working of electronic devices when I phase through them." She says, showing off her ability on Purple and the table before returning to her position and smile. "And I'm ready to kick ass."

Winn is looking at the new Legionnaires with appreciative eyes. Purple notices this and winks at him. He looks at the floor, completely flustered, but when he looks back at her he is making full hearteyes. Oh, boy. Here we go again. He can't resist to superpowered aliens, can he?

"We realised that in the summary of events in the Fortress of Solitude they mentioned that only two Legionnaires, Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter went to rescue Mon-El, so we thought that bringing our team in could give us a tactical advantage." Brainy says.

"We have a plan, Kara. And we have called your cousin too." Winn adds.

"Clark? Great! I've missed him." Tinya says, licking her lips with a twinkle in her eye. Imra whispers something into her ear and Phantom Girl looks back at her, dissapointed. "Really? Oh." Interesting. I am not going to ask. Not today, at least. Maybe the next time Lois comments on my love life.

Kal chooses this moment to land in the balcony and I walk to greet him. He hugs me, tightly, and I can actually feel it. I needed this. "Thanks Rao you are here. I'm so grateful for your help. Mon-El is being tortured."

"I know. Alex phoned me. Don't worry, we'll rescue him. I promise." He replies, looking me intensely with his hands in my shoulders. " _El Mayarah_ , Kara." Stronger together. My cousin is right. I nod to him. We can do this. And I know that Kal never takes a vow lightly. He will do whatever it takes to save Mon-El.

I feel a bit better while I look at Superman greeting the other Legionnaires, getting hugs and a couple of kisses on the cheek, which make him blush a little. I notice that he is wearing the ring he was keeping in the Fortress of Solitude and I start feeling hope. Thanks to Mon-El, we have new powerful allies and friends. This is a truly formidable team. We might be able to defeat the World Killers.

Brainy introduces the rest of us to the Legionnaires. He tells them that they will fight alongside the legendary Supergirl -I blush really hard when he says this-, Director J'Onn J'Onzz, the powerful shapeshifter, telepath and warrior known as the Martian Manhunter,  Agent Winn Schott, tech genius that will team up with him at the Legion Cruiser, and Agent Alex Danvers, expert human combatant with a supersuit with some features specifically designed against Kryptonians. 

I freeze when I hear that. "Can you give us a minute?". I take my sister's arm and move her to a side. "Alex, no! It will be extremely dangerous. You don't have to do this. You could stay in the Legion Cruiser."

"You can't stop me." She replies, calmly, crossing her arms. I try to keep on talking but Alex shakes her head. "No, Kara. This is my job, my responsibility. This is what I do. And there is no way in hell that you will be there without me. I already proved what I could do with the exosuit, and this one is better. I can help and I want to save Mon-El too. I'm going." She moves away from me and returns to the DEO main room, joining the other heroes around the table. 

I breath deeply, knowing that there is nothing that I can do to convince Alex, and then I hear Dana. "How did they call him? Cosmic Boy? Well, if that gorgeous hunk is a boy I want someone to send me a man from whatever planet he is from. Do you think that he may be dating one of the new girls? I would like to welcome him to Earth properly." I look at Rokk. The guy is blushing furiously and I wonder if he might be interested. Or single. 

I walk into the room and speak. "Winn? Winn?" He is distracted, almost hyperventilating, lost in the excitement of being around our new superpowered allies. "Winn!". He finally looks at me, startled, and I ask "Have you told Kal about the anti-Kryptonite spray?". When he realises that he can offer his help to Superman again, he beams and runs to talk to my cousin.

I feel the need to be alone for a few minutes. I just want to curl and cry, lettings my fears about Mon-El burn inside me, but I fight it. I promised to myself that once I got out of the cavern, I would focus on saving him. He relies on me and I will not fail. I told Mon-El that he could trust me. I will not let him pay the price of my weaknesses, mistakes and failures again.

I decide to go to the training room to meditate, like my aunt Astra used to do before battle, to clear her mind and focus on the mission. I kneel in the traditional Kryptonian position for praying.

I feel the weight of my heritage. I sometimes am ashamed of being a Kryptonian. My people has attacked this world too many times. Astra. Non. Other Fort Rozz escapees. Medusa. Purity. Reign. And they have also caused pain and failed to many others. The destruction of Daxam. My planet. My cousin and me, refugees. Is this Krypton's legacy? Will my people cause the devastation of Earth too?

I remember that my mate was raised in the faith of the Daxamite gods, who are in fact the Kryptonian gods of old as worshipped by the Dark Priestess that I met in Fort Rozz. Mon-El's planet was colonised by explorers from mine several thousands of years ago. We spoke a few times about the differences in our religions. He said that on Daxam their cult was dedicated to the glorification of the rich and powerful to the expense of those considered to be weak. But Mon-El renounced to this when he decided that he would fight for justice, truth and peace alongside me. He considers that he was reborn in the light of Rao when he vowed to dedicate his life to defend those who need protection from oppression, violence and evil.

My mate is showing me the way. We can always choose how we are going to live. I am committed to the same path. My parents were not soldiers, but I'm not like them. I embrace who I am. I'm a warrior. Like my cousin, Kal. Like my mate, Mon-El. We are the champions and protectors of Earth. We will defeat the World Killers and today, we will save Mon-El. In this moment of clarity I accept that I am fighting for him. Part of the reason is that he is dedicated to make a difference in the world, but I won't deny that a bigger part is because my heart belongs to him. Kal told me once that whenever he fought, no matter who it was against or where it was, he was always fighting for Lois. I know now that my love for Mon-El makes me stronger. I'm a better hero because of him. And I will not fail my mate. Earth needs Mon-El. And he deserves to be saved too.

After a while, I notice that I'm not alone in the training room. Kal has kneeled by my side and is lost in his thoughts. J'Onn, Imra, Luornu and Rokk have also adopted different positions around the room. I think that each of them is meditating or worshipping their gods, getting prepared for this mission in their own way. 

A few minutes later, I open my eyes. "It's time." I say.

Brainy talks through the communication system and he tells me "Come to the DEO control room, Supergirl. We have to talk about our plan."

 

I wake up again when he injects me another small dose of the antitoxin.

"Garth? Garth, talk to me. It's Mon-El." I plead, trying to get to him. He doesn't even look at me. I can't believe that he is alive. I hope that Imra will find a way to free her husband's mind. I refuse to believe that my friend is gone forever.

He leaves me again, alone in the darkness with this excruciating pain. At least I'm not wheezing now. I try to fight the dizziness and focus on my arms. I attempt once more to break the shackles, but I can't. I feel the familiar burning sensation in my veins, meaning that there is still lead in my blood stream. Not enough to kill me, but sufficient to weaken my strength. And cause me continuous physical suffering. Clever. Ruthless.

I cannot free myself, which means that I'm unable to take my life with the gun I have in the hidden pocket under my cape. I'm useless, I have failed. I know that Kara will try to rescue me and I am terrified of the consequences. She will die because of me. I should have committed suicide long ago, but I was selfish. I wanted to be with her just a little bit longer and now everything will be lost. There is sweat in my hair and a buzz in my ears. I don't know how long I have until I pass out again. 

I suddenly notice that there is an electronic device close to me. Did Garth put it there? It  has unexpectedly switched on and a hologram showing a dark-haired woman in a gown appears. I can see my surroundings now. It seems that I am in what looks like a huge and old stone chapel. There are dozens of inscriptions and carvings along the walls and columns.

"Mon-El of Daxam." The hologram woman says. I don't reply. "Exiled King, and Head of the Great Royal Family of your planet."

"You are mistaken." I say. "I rennounced to my dynastic rights long ago. And I'm quite sure that if I hadn't my mother would have taken them away from me when I decided to fight her. Any surviving Daxamite considers me a traitor."

"It doesn't matter. You are the only male direct descendant of Dax-Am." She replies. I recognise the name. He was the Kryptonian pilot who discovered and settled my planet. The colonists who came with him elected him as their leader and mated with the natives, creating a new species, Daxamites. My House is named after him. "Have you forgotten your Kryptonian origins, child?".

Child? This is weird. I know that I don't grow old that much under a yellow sun but I definitely look like an adult. "I doubt that I could." Very expensive tutors dedicated long hours to make me study anything relevant about the glorious past of my royal family, and I became a fast learner. Frequent punishments tend to do that to a scared young boy. "But what's the point of this completely fascinating but also useless conversation about my ancestors?".

"You were raised in the faith of the gods of old. You are one of our children." Hologram Woman states. 

I recognise the way she speaks. "You are a priestess, aren't you?".

"I am Selena, High Priestess of the Daughters of the Night, the Children of Juru, the deliverance of justice for all Krypton. False idols must give way for the true godess Yuda Kal to rise again. And in her servants' wake many cowards, killers and vile men will burn. They will dispense justice. Isn't this what you fight for, Legionnaire? Justice?" She asks.

"Reign has been killing people that didn't bend to her will. That is not justice." I reply. "I fight for peace, truth and yes, justice. Real justice requires compassion and hope. My life is dedicated to the protection of the innocent and those who need someone to stand up for them. And I am not a follower of your goddess. I was reborn in the light of Rao many years ago."

"Rao? A perverse and pathetic deity that allowed our planets to suffocate by shame and burn from memory." Selena says. "My order knows that all males are weak, Mon-El of Daxam, and you are not an exception. You let your desires cloud your mind, allowing the daughter of the House of El to bewitch you. But it doesn't matter. We will break you."

"You know what? I have heard this before. That I was under her spell and stuff. I didn't care then and I definitely don't give a damn about your opinion now. My mother spent years controlling me but when she tried to make me betray Kara she was not able to change my mind. Neither will you." I tell her.

"Fool. Soon you will join us and call the World Killers your Masters. And once you kneel before Reign, you will be anxious to bring anguish upon our enemies. You will be the weapon that will exterminate the daughter of Alura, Kara Zor-El. And the other pathetic friends whom you call heroes will fall with her." Selena says, with an evil smile.

I freeze in fear when I hear this. They were able to brainwash Garth, and I remember that Imra taught him how to shield his mind. I won't let her see my panic, but behind my snark I'm dreading that she could control me too. The dark priestess starts humming ancient words in an almost-forgotten language and I open my eyes when I recognise them. "Wait, are you chanting the Prayer of the Eternal Void?". I start laughing and it is quite obvious that my words annoy Hologram Woman, but she doesn't stop. All these stupid lessons about ancient superstitions might be finally useful. 

I start reciting the ritual that I remember practising again and again until I could say it backwards during my sleep. Meister Ter-Nam was a dedicated old weasel who ocasionally made his lessons vaguely interesting, but this one was extremely tedious. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Rhea, insists that you have to learn the Spirits Fortress Enchantment for your protection, Your Highness", he told me so many times, slapping me whenever I made a tiny mistake with the wording.

Selena is humming louder trying to suppress my voice, but I'm now proclaiming the ritual confidently, steadily. I can feel her fury while I close my eyes, immersing my consciousness in the enchantment untill there is nothing else, only the shield that protects me from a dark universe. Who would have thought? It works. Thanks, mother.

Someone hits me in the face, hard, and I open my eyes. I keep on reciting the words of the ritual while I look into the eyes of my old friend. Blood is sliding from my broken lower lip down my chin.

"You have to stop resisting, Mon-El. Let her in. You will find purpose. You will be reborn." Garth tells me with a cold expression.

I ignore what he says and close my eyes, repeating the words again and again in my mind. If I remember my lessons correctly, it doesn't matter if I don't actually pronounce them as long as I keep focused on the ritual phrases. That will be helpful if Garth actually breaks my jaw.

The dark priestess keeps on chanting while I feel my friend's fists hitting my abdomen, his knee smashing my face, his foot kicking my chest, his knuckles pummeling my ribs. I think that Garth is damaging flesh and bones and muscles throughout my entire body but I don't let the pain break me. 

The memory of Kara's eyes keeps me grounded while I recite the words again and again in my mind until he hits me with an electrical strike and I finally pass out, still protected from darkness, still feeling like myself.

 

There is a huge pyramid hidden by the wilderness in the location where Mon-El is being kept. We had previously decided that I would use my phasing powers to conduct an area reconnaisance and try to take him to safety. I initially walk along interminable hallways but I soon get lost inside this gigantic monument. I think that this pattern of endless corridors is designed in the form of a laberynth, so I start to phase through the walls and keep on talking to Brainy and Winn so they can map out the area and guide the rest of the team. 

I startle when I see a group of four feet tall insectoids. I barely manage to phase behind a column to avoid being seen. I get a good look at them when they leave and I find them really creepy. I think that they are some kind of biped termites. Winn asks if I think that they have individual consciousness or are part of a mind-controlled hive but I'm unable to respond to that. They seem to be coordinated, but that could also be said of military squads. The more I move forward inside the pyramide, the more creatures I encounter. There must be hundreds of them and I find really difficult staying out of their sight. I feel completely disoriented, but our tech team helps me get closer to Mon-El. 

I finally arrive to a a vast stone chapel where I spot Mon-El, alone and shackled to a chair. He seems to be unconscious and in really bad shape. One of his eyes and the nose are swollen and his lower lip is broken. There is dried blood all along his face and neck. I get closer to my friend and notice his labored breathing, his sweat, his warm skin. What have they done to him?

I take a syringe from my pocket and kneel besides him to inject him a dose of the antitoxin. After a few seconds he starts coughing and opens his eyes. "Hey. It's good to see you, Tinya."

I have to smile to his brave attempt of normalcy. How very typical of Mon-El to greet me as if we hadn't talked to each other for thousands of years. "Hello, handsome. You look great in this tight suit." He chuckles softly and I caress his hair. I'm not sure if it would hurt if I touched him elsewhere. "I'm here to rescue you." I say.

"No, you aren't. Kara is coming too, isn't she?" He asks.

"Of course she is. She is very worried about you." I reply. I want to tell him that I can see that everything that he told us about the woman he loved was true. That I think that Supergirl is up to her legend. That Kara's eyes shine like comets when someone mentions Mon-El's name.

"I know that, Tinya. But we have to protect her. We need Supergirl alive to save the world." He tells me, painfully breathing, concern visible in his features.

"Don't worry about that. We have a plan, Mon-El." I say.

"It doesn't matter. I have to die now, Tinya." He whispers, looking directly into my eyes.

"What? No. I won't let that happen." I reply, shaking my head.

"You know that it is the right thing to do, Tinya. It's the only way to change the past, save Supergirl and fulfill our mission. We talked about this before we left the 31st century, remember? It is going to be easy." Mon-El is speaking excitedly, trying to convince me. "There is a gun with lead bullets in a hidden pocket under my cape. You only have to free me and I will take my life. It will be quick and I will die happy, I promise. I got to love Kara for a while before we saved her. You will be helping me. It will be worth it, as long as she is safe. I will be forever thankful to you."

"I'm not going to let you do it, Mon-El. There has to be another way." I tell him, crossing my arms. I don't even want to consider this. I can't do this to my friend.

"There isn't. Please let me die, Tinya. I'm begging you. I can't lose her again. Please!" Mon-El pleads. I look at his face and realise that he is serious about this. He wants me to help him to die.

"I won't do it. I'm going to phase you out of here." I say. 

"Okay, then. Can you break my shackles?" Mon-El asks.

"I don't know. Maybe, but...". I stop and realise something. "If I do that, you will take your life, won't you?". He doesn't deny it. "No, Mon-El. Sorry, but I won't do it. I won't set you free."

"Then you will have to carry me to safety with the chair and the chains. And I'm not going to make it easy for you. I have to die to save Kara. Are you sure that you can rescue me against my will, Tinya?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

Damn. Now he is being really difficult. I am an expert fighter but I don't have super strength, and Mon-El is a really heavy man thanks to his height and muscles. I doubt that I could carry him with me even with his cooperation, and specially not with all these creatures swarming this temple. He is still bruised and occasionally wheezing, so the antitoxin hasn't completely cured him, but he seems to be in better shape now, more focused and keeping his head up, which means that I probably won't be able to stop him if I break his shackles. 

I pace inside the chapel, trying to decide the best course of action. I cannot free him because he will kill himself. And I am not capable of phasing him out to safety without help, so I need someone who can make him cooperate. I hear Brainy's voice in the communication system. "You can't save Mon-El, Tinya. Not on your own."

Mon-El seems to hear Brainy's words, because he gets frantic, trying to break his chains with his still formidable physique, desperate to escape from them. "Don't bring Kara here, Tinya. She will die. Please save her. I'm begging you." 

I try to hug my friend and kiss his temple but he moves away from me, angered by my decision, trying to convince me to free him, but I won't give in to his will. "I'm sorry, Mon-El. I can't let you take your life. We are going to rescue you. I will be back soon. Hang on a little bit longer."

"Tinya, please. Don't do this. Save Kara." He yells at me, panic visible in his eyes. His shackles are strained with the strength from his body. Will he be able to get free? Maybe I shouldn't have injected him with the antitoxin. I hope that I can return before it's too late.

"I'm sorry." I reply. I take his gun with me before I leave, follow Brainy's instructions, which makes Mon-El extremely furious now.

"You can't do this! This is my choice! I will never forgive you! Tinya! Come back!" I try to ignore his desperate pleads while the tears slide down my cheek.

 

We are trying to move forward inside the temple, guided by Winn and Brainy. They have informed us of the presence of hundreds of insectoids but they have also been able to confirm that Mon-El is alive somewhere and Tinya is with him, but she cannot rescue him right away. We need to hurry up to save my boyfriend.

There is a huge chamber in front of us packed with these creatures. We can't go through unless we actively fight them, alerting the World Killers of our presence here, something that we don't want to happen until Phantom Girl is able to take Mon-El to safety. We are not sure if we should go along one of the lateral corridors or split in smaller teams and try to sneak in.

Our tech support advises us to stand down and take cover until their systems can find a route that we could use to infiltrate clandestinely. A presence suddenly appears by my side.

"Supergirl. I need your help." Tinya says, touching my arm.

I turn to her, instantly concerned. "What's happened? I thought that you were going to rescue Mon-El."

"I was. I could not bring him with me." Phantom Girl replies, avoiding my gaze. "He...".

"What? What is it?" I tell Tinya, my hands on her shoulders.

"He doesn't want to be rescued. Mon-El is planning to kill himself to protect you." I gasp when I hear this. It seems that now that Tinya has started talking, she won't stop until she explains the situation to me. 

When she finishes, I see red. Someone is going to pay for torturing my mate. I destroy the gun with my heat vision. "Take me to Mon-El."

Tinya nods and holds my hand, and we phase out through a wall. I felt a weird sensation, like a very mild dizziness. "Can you keep on doing this if I use my superspeed?" I ask.

"Yes. I've done it with Clark in the past." Tinya replies, blushing slightly. "But it will strain me, making me unable to use my powers for a while afterwards."

We are considering what should we do when we hear Brainy's voice through the intercom. "Mon-El is getting stronger thanks to the antitoxin. He plans to die when he gets free, Kara. You should hurry up."

"You can fly, taking me with you, and I will phase us out, Kara." Tinya says. We start using both of our abilities, moving closer to the center of the pyramid, guided by Brainy's indications. My speed allows us not to bee seen by the insectoids and we arrive to the stone chapel where Mon-El is being kept. My heart skips a bit when I see the blood and damage on his face. What did these monsters do to him?

I remember the nightmare I had just before we became lovers again. The similarities are surreal. I try to focus on the present. Mon-El is chained and hurt but I'm not going to let Reign kill him. I will do whatever is necessary, as long as he is safe.

Tinya collapses besides a column, exhausted, barely conscious, and I get closer to Mon-El. He is still trying to break his shackles, but stops when he sees me. "Kara? No. Please go away. I need you to survive. I can't lose you again." He says, shaking his head, his handsome face bruised and concerned.

"I can't lose you either, Mon-El. I'm going to get you out of here." I say, kneeling besides him. He closes his eyes briefly, trembling while I touch his cheek, tracing a tear with my fingers. My forehead gets in contact with his and he looks into my eyes for a long moment just before we kiss softly.

"Hello, Supergirl. I was waiting for you." I hear behind me. I recognise her voice and I turn to face her. A powerful blow sends me against the wall. 

 

When Supergirl left with Phantom Girl we decided to split in smaller teams and try to infiltrate further inside the building. As soon as we heard through the communication system that Reign had seen Kara, we decided that the stealthy approach was not needed anymore and started to fight our way to the center of the pyramid.

My mission is finding Garth and trying to free his mind with J'Onn's help. If we can't, then we will have to do whatever is necessary to defeat and control my husband. I have accepted that I may be forced to attack and harm him. 

Alex and Clark are confronting Purity, trying to make her remember that she was once a human called Julia Freeman who trusted Agent Danvers and saved Supergirl. Triplicate Girl and Cosmic Boy have been decimating dozens of insectoids efficiently, facilitating our way forward, until they found the third World Killer, Pestilence, whom Luornu has been barely containing while Rokk keeps on fighting more and more creatures. Winn and Brainy are guiding us through this madness.

"Hello, my love." I hear, and my heart beats faster when my eyes turn to my right and I finally see his handsome face for the first time in years.

"Garth." How much I've missed his smiles, my hands in his black hair, his happy laugh, his deep voice making my skin tingle, his cheerful disposition, our true connection, his passionate kisses, his strong body embracing mine, his kindness. There is nothing but scorn and hate towards me in his dark eyes and I tremble. Is the man that I love still inside of this stranger? Have I lost him forever?

We look at each other for a minute, tense with anticipation, until he summons a lightning and directs it towards J'Onn and me, but we move away before it strikes us. I will have to find a way to get to his mind while I prevent his body from harming us. Before one of us die at the hands of the other.

 

We have been fighting for a while now. Mon-El is still trying to free himself from his chains. Phantom Girl fainted next to him, exhausted from straining her powers, too weak to break his shackles. My love for my boyfriend is keeping me focused and determined, and I seem to have the upper hand over my enemy. I stand over Reign, punching her repeatedly on her face until her mask tears off. I can see her features clearly for the first time. I open my eyes when I recognise her.

"Sam? What...?" Her blackouts suddenly make complete sense. My friend is not ill. She is a World Killer.

"Supergirl? What is going on?" I see confusion in Sam's eyes. Is the human there? She notices the situation we are in, the blood coming out from her nose, the pain from my punches, and freaks out, trying to get away from me. "Please don't hurt me, Supergirl. Why...? I've done nothing wrong. I'm a good person. I have a daughter who needs me. Her name is Ruby. Please don't kill me." 

I hesitate. Sam's tears break my heart and I feel hope. I think that her humanity is taking control. I can save her from Reign. I move away from her, slowly, raising my hands in a non-threatening way, trying to make her understand that I'm not her enemy. "I'm going to help you, Sam. I need you to trust me."

Her face lights up when she hears me. "Of course that I trust you." Reign takes something from a pocket hidden in her suit's shoulder and I hear a explosion. "But you shouldn't have trusted me, Kara." A green dust surrounds me and I start to cough.

 

I use my telekinetic powers to fight Garth while J'Onn helps me attack his mental barriers, both of us trying to tear them down. My husband is still resisting, telling me how disgusted he is from his memories of our lovemaking, explaining in excruciating detail the way he wishes to torture and kill me, making me scream in pain.

Garth hits us with a powerful lightning and knocks J'Onn out. I manage to create a bubble around us and use my telekinetic ability to hit him back, pushing my husband against one of the walls. He stands up, trembling in fury, and summons an astonishing amount of electric energy that he chooses to concentrate in his fist. I recognise what he is doing. He is almost ready to deliver a formidable strike on me, so I create a shield that I will use for our protection just before I blast Garth with a forceful psychic blow of my own. I hope that it will be enough to defeat him once and for all. I don't want to kill him. 

Instead of using his electric energy to counteract my attack, Garth suddenly collapses and yells. He is now kneeling, covering his ears, closing his eyes, his power rapidly dispersing. I recognise the name he starts murmuring again and again while he sobs. Ayla. His twin sister.

My husband's mind is open to me now so I invade it to find out what happened to him and free him from his captors. I learn that the Blight apprehended Garth and Ayla in Winath. I gasp when I read in his mind that they were created and are ruled by another World Killer. How many planets have been crushed by them?

The siblings' minds were broken by a Kryptonian Dark Priestess whose conscience exists in a hologram, and that's how she found out that a Legion team was getting ready to fight the first World Killer, Reign. The priestess then decided to fake Garth and Ayla's deaths and send them to the past to ensure that their servant would prevail over her enemies.

Once in the 21st century, another version of the priestess AI instructed Reign and Purity to perform a ritual on Ayla. As a consequence, she was reborn as Pestilence. Garth has told the World Killers about our plans and everything else he knew before he was captured, so they have learned that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and that according to the Fortress of Solitude, Reign would capture her loved one Mon-El to use him as bait, allowing them to murder her during the rescue mission. They were expecting us. This was a trap.

Pestilence was also planning to decimate humans using the insectoid creatures that she created and controlled to swamp the world into chaos and facilitate Reign's rule. But she will not be able to accomplish this because Ayla has just been killed by Rokk. He was forced to do it to save Luornu once Pestilence murdered White. This knowledge was the reason why Garth's mind crumbled and I was able to penetrate his mental barriers. He just learned that his twin sister died and his heart was shattered by grief.

I feel overwhelmed by this information and his sorrow. I don't know how to process all this. I decide to focus on Garth's needs. His mind is in chaos and his soul is hurting. I get closer and kneel besides him. He opens his eyes when I touch his face.

"Imra? Is it you? Imra? How...?" Garth says, looking into my eyes with a surprised but enamored expression that I know well. This is the man that I love more than life. 

"I'm here, my darling." I smile and embrace him, slowly, while he clings to me, still crying, needing me more than ever. I can't believe that he has returned to me.

An immense shockwave of pain and terror hits me and I gasp. Mon-El. I hug my husband fiercely, feeling the need to keep Garth close to me, scared for my friend, unable to help him, fearing for the future.

 

All my nightmares came true when I saw Supergirl collapsing in a cloud of Kryptonite dust. Reign is standing over her, kicking her coughing body. The World Killer hits Kara's face, her abdomen, her chest, making her bleed while I yell empty threats, promising that I will destroy her and her sisters. When I vow that I will murder her child too Reign finally stops hurting Kara and gets closer to me, possessed by a righteous fury.

"Who do you think you are? You are nothing, Daxamite scum." Reign tells me.

"I am Mon-El. Remember my name because I am the one who will butcher your daughter. Her name is Ruby, isn't it?" I say, displaying all the anger and fury that fills my heart at this moment. "I know who you are, Samantha. I swear to the gods that if Supergirl doesn't come back to me I'm going to kill your child, and I will do it slowly to make her pay for your mistakes. You will never stop hearing her screams in your nightmares."

I see Reign's eyes turning red. Finally. This is it. I rejoice in the knowledge that when she kills me with her heat vision the past will be changed and Kara will get a chance for survival. But I should have known that I was not going to be that lucky. Someone flies across the room and starts hitting Reign. Who is this? Purity? They crash one of the walls and fly through, still fighting.

I see Kara crawling in my direction, obviously in pain. Green streaks are visible under her skin and she is coughing, wheezing. 

"Kara! Kara, please fly away. There is Kryptonite here. You could die. Save yourself." I say, tears streaming down my face. "I'm begging you, Kara. I love you."

She doesn't reply. I'm not sure that Kara would even be able to talk at all. She takes a syringe from under her cape and injects me another dose of the antitoxin. She then holds my face in her hands and kisses me softly, our foreheads touching, tears on my cheek. "I... love... you... Mon-El." She smiles and collapses on my lap.

"Kara? No! No, no, no, no. Kara? I'm going to take you out of here. Kara?". I finally break my shackles with a cry of agony and dread and take her in my arms. I put on her comms earpiece and ask for help. "Winn? It's Mon-El. Kara is unconscious because of the Kryptonite dust. I need to take her to safety! What do I do?".

He replies immediately and I follow his instructions, flying as fast as I can, fighting my way out through dozens of creatures, destroying any obstacle that I encounter while I protect her, possessed by a wild brutality that makes me unstoppable until we get out of what seems to be a giant Mayan pyramid built in the middle of a jungle. I kneel on a clearing under the moon and focus my attention on Kara, taking a strand of her soft hair out from her face.

"Kara? Kara, talk to me. Kara?". She is a lifeless body in my arms and I'm shaking with my sobs and my fear. "Kara? It's me, my love. It's Mon-El. I'm okay. I'm with you. You did it. You saved me. Stay with me, Kara. I need you. Stay with me. Please. Please, Kara!" I say, hiccuping. She does not open her eyes. Why doesn't she open her eyes? "Winn? Winn, what's happening? What do I do?".

"Mon-El? Bring Kara to the Legion Cruiser." He says, in a raspy voice. That's a good idea. We need to put her in a healing tank. I pray to Rao that we can save her. I don't want to ask about her vitals. I am too afraid to hear the response.

I take Kara to the medical examination room in our spaceship and let Winn and Brainy connect the oxygen mask and the sensors to her while I caress her shoulder. Once they finish, they connect the yellow sun lamps and I take her hand, sitting by her side, kissing her fingers, whispering love words, begging her to stay with me, silently crying. She is not wheezing anymore and her skin is not glowing green, it's now a pale grey. I can't hear her breathing. I hold her cold hand in mine. Her heart is not beating. I am shaking because of my fear for Kara. She has not opened her eyes either. None of us are talking while we wait.

I hear Alex and Clark entering the room and I move away to let my girlfriend's sister examine her. "Kara? No, no, no. Kara? How long has she been like this. When did she stop breathing?" She asks, looking at everyone, looking at me. I'm frozen in panic, I don't know what to say. 

"Thirty-seven minutes, Alex." Brainy says, quietly. He is the only person in the room who seems to be completely calm. Winn has tears on his face too, and he is looking at Kara with red eyes. Clark is standing up tensely, with his arms crossed and his head low.

"And her heart? How long?" Alex asks, urgency in her voice.

"Thirty-nine." Querl replies.

"No. No! This can't be." Alex says, getting closer to Kara, touching her face, tears shining in her eyes, trembling visibly.

I'm not able to talk, I just gulp, but it seems that Clark is brave enough to ask the question that I'm too coward to voice. "What does this mean?" 

She can't reply. Alex is crying loudly now, shaking her head in denial. Winn says it out loud. "She's gone, isn't she? Kara's heart has never stopped beating for that long."

"No! No! I don't accept that! Put her in a healing tank, Brainy! We can save her! Please!" I beg, sobbing violently, unable to accept the truth.

"We can't. The patient needs to be breathing for the tank to work. I'm sorry, Mon-El. Kara... is dead." Querl whispers.

I collapse by Kara's side, screaming to the gods, clutching her hand. The pain is unbearable. It feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and a snarebeast entered through the gap to devour my organs. This is worse than torture or death. I whisper her name and kiss her lips, touching her face, begging her to smile me just once.

I hear Imra's voice somewhere in the room. "We failed our mission. The Earth will fall. Everything will be lost."

"We didn't. There is still hope. I have a plan. We can change the future." Brainy says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry. I had to. It was repeatedly foreshadowed since the first chapter so I basically warned you like a thousand times.
> 
> I hope that you liked the Legionnaires. I loved finally introducing them to the team.
> 
> Also update: I had initially written Alex using the exosuit against the World Killers, but after she got a new supersuit in the show I decided to modify slightly this chapter to introduce it in this universe too. She deserves it. And I also wrote Selena introducing herself as High Priestess of the Daughters of Juru.
> 
> For those who need SPOILERS FOR THE FIC, trust Brainy. There is still hope. There will be a happy ending. Yes, for Karamel. I promise.


	10. The necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El, the Legion and the DEO are dealing with the aftermath of their last battle against the World Killers and mourning their fallen friends. 
> 
> All hope seems to be lost, but Brainy has a plan. He thinks that they can change the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published before 3x14. Imra's POV during most of the chapter.
> 
> Early update. I thought that we all needed to know what was going to happen.

I get into Garth's cell in the Legion Cruiser and sit next to him, taking one of his hands in mine. He doesn't look at me, still with a low head and sloping shoulders.

"You have been cleared. J'Onn confirms that you are free from the Dark Priestess' influence. You can get out from here and move in our room, Garth." I tell him.

"I don't deserve it, Imra. Everything is my fault." He murmurs.

"No, it isn't." I disagree. "You were brainwashed. You were not responsible of your actions."

"You taught me how to resist to mind control. I should have been stronger." He says.

"There is nothing that you could have done, Garth." I reply.

"So what? I get a free pass?" He says, bitterly. "What about the consequences of my actions, Imra? Supergirl is dead and Mon-El is half mad with grief. White was killed and I don't even know what this means for Triplicate Girl. Not that it really matter because we failed the Earth and will be dead soon. And Ayla... Ayla is gone too."

"I'm so sorry, Garth." I say, caressing his hand. "Rokk... He didn't know that Pestilence was your sister. He was trying to save Luornu. He is guilt-ridden too."

"I know that. He shouldn't. I don't blame him for her death. Please tell him that I forgive him, Imra. It's just that I can't... I can't talk to him now." He says.

"You should forgive yourself too." I tell Garth. "It was not your fault. And maybe Brainy is right and there is a way to save the Earth without Supergirl."

"Well, I remember him saying that it didn't matter if Mon-El and Kara got back together and look what happened. She died. I'm not surprised that Mon-El started yelling at Querl when he talked about plans and hope by Supergirl's death bed. I would have expelled him from the room and left with Kara's body too." Garth says.

"I don't know. Brainy said that we could change the future. Shouldn't we try to do that?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter." Garth says, shrugging. "We are going to die soon, Imra. It was prophesied in the Fortress' summary. The sooner it happens, the better."

"Don't say that. I love you. I need you." I tell him, caressing his hand.

"You don't need me. I'm not worth it." He tells me, looking into my eyes with a somber expression and taking his hand away from mine. "I've done so many vicious things. I have been evil, a monster. You should be disgusted of me, Imra. I know that I am."

"It was not you, Garth. I love you." I say, and I move closer to him, trying to touch his face. He used to be such a happy, laughing man. What happened to him?

"I'm broken," He tells me, blocking my hand, moving away from me. "Please, leave me alone."

"But..." I tell him.

"Go away, Imra." He says, avoiding my gaze. I touch his shoulder and he shakes it, not wanting to be touched by me. I can sense his guilt and shame. "Leave me alone, please."

I wait a few seconds and I get out, defeated, sad. I go to my room to clear my head and decide what to do now.

I could go to talk to Mon-El. He hasn't moved from Kara's side, which is now at the DEO. Rokk and Tinya have spent the last few hours crying and hitting the bottle together. Purple and Orange are locked in their room and do not want to see anyone. I am not sure if they have tried to merge again. All of my friends are suffering right now, mourning someone they love and in most cases feeling guilty too.

I know that it would be natural for me to be grieving the deaths of Ayla, White and Kara, but I have chosen not to let myself feel that. My telepathic powers let me control my emotions and block them whenever it's necessary. And I believe that I need to be calm now so I can help the people I love in this difficult moment. Besides, I am honest enough with myself to accept that Garth's return to my life makes me happy and hopeful. I cannot be completely overwhelmed by sorrow because of my love for him.

I decide to do something useful so I go to the tech room to talk to Brainy and find out more about his plan. I find him reading a paper notebook. Weird. I didn't know that he could read handwritten notes. 

"Hello, Imra. I was waiting for you." He says.

"Why am not surprised?" I say. I don't let Querl answer my rhetorical question and add "I want to know about your plan. Do you really think that we can change the future?".

"Yes, I do. We can." He replies.

"Okay, I'm interested. How?" I ask.

Brainy nods and starts talking. "Several years ago, I found a notebook written by a human from this century called Thomas Coville. He founded a religion cult that initially worshipped Supergirl and Rao, but he later decided to offer his allegiance to Reign. He described in detail everything the World Killers or Kara did. He also provided a lot of interesting information about Krypton, including scientific knowledge and ancient traditions and superstitions. He described in detail a Resurrection Ritual that can only be used on Kryptonians."

"What?" I say, completely astonished.

"According to him, it was used only twice before Krypton's demise because there were some nasty side-effects but most of them shouldn't be a problem under a yellow sun." He says. "The ritual has a few requirements that we can meet to bring Supergirl back to life. For example, we need...".

"Wait, wait. Wait a second! You want to resurrect Kara?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

I am speechless. "Why haven't we heard anything about this notebook or the resurrection ritual until now?"

"Because it was my contingency plan, Imra." He replies. "I hoped that we could prevent Supergirl's death, but I wasn't completely sure that it would be possible. The real likelihood of her survival was 68 to 71%, with better odds if Kara knew about the future and the risk. And my calculations showed that we needed to keep the possibility of failure and resurrection a secret, because fear and worry would distract everyone and increase the chances of her death."

Weirdly, this makes sense. "Okay. We will talk about this later, Querl. But why should we trust this Coville person?".

"I have spent years trying to verify everything that is written in this notebook." Brainy tells me. "And every time that I found a piece of evidence, it would prove that he was right. For example, every detail of Supergirl's life that he describes is true, even little known facts that aren't in the public domain. I've checked all of them asking Mon-El, Alex or Winn. I have compared the information that he provided about Krypton with the records in the Fortress of Solitude and all of them add up. I even asked Mon-El about old Daxamite traditions that would give me insight about the gods worshipped by Reign's creators. And the best part is that I have been able to prove that Coville is a real person who exists right now, Imra. Kara, Alex and Winn know him, they have talked to him, and everything that they told me about him is a perfect match with the information in the notebook. He dissappeared when Reign attacked the prison that held him a few months ago. This is not just speculation. We have proof that it is true."

"Proof? For everything? Including the ritual?" I ask.

"Well... no. I have only been able to check 62% of the information that there is in the notebook." He says, avoiding my gaze. "The ritual is one of the unverified parts. But I believe that it is possible, Imra. I have tried to do my own research on the science behind it and what I could replicate works. I'm really hopeful." I don't know what to say to that. "Besides, what do we have to lose if we try, Imra? If Supergirl doesn't come back to life, we keep on mourning Kara and our friends, we fight the World Killers, we try to save the world. That does not change whatever happens. But if she does, if Kara resurrects, this time she will defeat Reign. Because she will be reborn invulnerable to Kryptonite. She will become indestructible."

"What?" I exclaim.

"Let me explain." He talks at length about the ritual, the requirements, the risks, the price to pay, the consequences. It makes sense. I think that we need to try. "We have to speak to Mon-El."

We take land in the DEO balcony. There is an unusual stillness in the control room. We see a few agents with grim faces and red eyes, completely focused in their work, no chit-chat at all. I am not sure of where is Mon-El and how we will be greeted, so I try to link mentally to him and find out more about the situation before entering the building.

The intensity of Mon-El's grief and guilt hits me and Brainy has to hold me to prevent me from falling on my knees. Mon-El is sitting by Kara's bedside at the DEO med bay, touching one of her hands, which is now cold and petrified. His mind is in turmoil, focused on Alex, who is sitting by her other side, holding Kara's other hand.

"You must hate me." Mon-El murmurs, not even daring to look into her eyes.

"Why should I? You made my sister so happy, Mon-El." Alex replies tiredly, not really surprised.

"Kara has died because of me. I wish I had killed myself before Reign could use me as bait. That was my plan when I came here." Mon-El says.

"If you had done that, Kara would have never forgiven you. Knowing that you had taken your life to save hers? It would have destroyed her, Mon-El." Alex replies.

"But she would have been alive." Mon-El whispers in a creaky voice.

"You don't know that. Maybe Reign would have used me as bait. Or a random citizen. Children. Maybe Supergirl would have been unable to fight because of her grief if you had died." He doesn't reply, so she keeps on talking. "Hey, Mon-El. Listen to me. You made Kara very happy. And I forgive you." Alex adds, touching his hand over Kara's body.

"You shouldn't." Mon-El says, now trembling. He is not crying. I think that he has no more tears left.

"I know that you would have done anything to protect her. You tried very hard to save her. I tried too. I understand how you feel better than anyone, Mon-El, the intensity of your pain. Because I am grieving the most important person in my life too." Alex says with a hiccup. "I have always known that you loved her fiercely, Mon-El. That's why you are my little brother too. Don't you know that? I think that she would want us to take care of each other." Mon-El realizes that Alex is sobbing and hugging herself and moves around Kara's bed to embrace her. She clings to him and buries her face in his shoulder, shaking while she cries. Mon-El caresses her hair, kisses her temple with red eyes, guilt and shame and sorrow and brotherly love for Alex in his heart.

I wait a few minutes and I say "We should go now. Alex should hear what we have to say too."

We walk to the DEO med bay and I knock the door. When we get in, I see Mon-El standing up next to Alex, his face not completely cured yet, his eye and nose slightly swollen, some dried blood around the collar of his suit. Kara doesn't really look like herself anymore. She reminds me of a Supergirl wax figure and it pains my heart. Mon-El's face turns annoyed when he sees us. "What is Querl doing here, Imra? I told him to get out of my sight."

"I know that, Mon-El." I say. "But there is something that both of you need to hear."

"I don't want to listen to anything that he has to say. Go away and leave us alone." He growls. 

"It's about Kara." Brainy says.

"I told you to get out!" Mon-El yells.

"I think that it's better if you leave." Alex says, quietly.

"Brainy thinks that we can bring Kara back to life." I add.

They both freeze and then Mon-El walks to us in long strides, furiously pushing Querl into the wall, lifting him up by his collar, roaring. "HOW DO YOU DARE? This is your fault, Brainy. You said that she would survive!"

"Mon-El, stop!" Alex has moved close to him and she is touching his back, trying to calm him down. Brainy is silent, serenely looking at his friend's eyes, waiting. "Mon-El! Let him go. I want to hear what he has to say."

"You shouldn't trust him, Alex. I know him well." Mon-El snarls, looking directly at Brainy. "Querl likes to manipulate everyone so much. He is so entertained by his secrets and his little plans. He plays with his teammates, because for him we are no more than little pawns that he can use for his games, so he can feel like a god. He does not feel emotions like a normal person, because he is no more than a machine. He is just a thing. Why should Brainy care if something goes wrong? Oops, he will just update his calculations then. It doesn't matter if the people around him suffer. I should have never trusted him. I don't even know why I loved him or considered him my friend."

Brainy gets paler and opens his eyes a little but still keeps quiet.

"I don't really care about that right now, Mon-El." Alex replies. "I just want to hear what they came to say." Mon-El looks at her, hesitant. "What if he is right? What if we can bring Kara back?".

"What if we can't, Alex?" Mon-El says, tormentedly, loosening his grasp, allowing Brainy's feet to touch the floor, still keeping him cornered against the wall. "Do you want to get your hopes up for them to be crushed again?"

"I have to try. I would do anything to bring my sister back to life." Alex replies, looking at Mon-El directly in his eyes. "Wouldn't you?".

He nods at her with a troubled expression and moves back, sitting again by Kara's bedside, taking her hand, not even bothering to look at us. "You have five minutes."

 

Mon-El and Alex have called a meeting to talk about the Resurrection Ritual. I look around the DEO table, the pale faces of so many friends that have been recently shaken with grief and guilt, trying to focus on Querl's words.

Brainy is talking now, explaining what he knows about the procedure. "There are several requirements for it to work. Firstly, we need to put Kara inside a healing tank."

"How convenient that you invented them." Mon-El snarks.

"I developed them following the instructions contained in the notebook. This is one of the reasons why I think that the science behind the procedures may be sound." Mon-El frowns, considering what he has just heard, and Querl continues. "We also need six participants who are bonded with a Ring containing Thanagarian Nth Metal."

"Our Flight Rings." Rokk says, inspiring sharply.

"Yes." Brainy replies. "Mon-El might remember that he asked me for help to forge them. I just ensured that they could be used for this moment."

"As if I could have forgotten that you have known about this for years and you kept all of us dancing around at your will." Mon-El replies. Alex touches his arm and makes him lean into her so she can whisper into his ear. He nods, still with an angry expression, and crosses his arms.

"Kara needs to be wearing her necklace." Brainy adds. "It contains a combination of minerals from Krypton that are necessary for the ritual to work."

"The necklace?" Alex asks, while Mon-El clutches it through his suit, panic visible in his eyes. "Will it be damaged by the ritual?".

"I don't know. Coville doesn't say that." Querl replies. Alex looks to Mon-El and they both share a pained expression. "The ritual will be very dangerous for the six participants."

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?" J'Onn asks.

"One of them will die." Brainy replies. 

"Then I will. It was my fault that Mon-El was captured." Garth says. My heart skips a beat when I hear this, but I also understand. I don't want to lose him, but he wants to pay for what he did when he was brainwashed. I want to respect him, but how could I let him sacrifice himself?

"Well, I was the one who took Kara to the center of the pyramid. I should be the one to die." Tinya whispers, avoiding Mon-El's gaze.

"It has to be me. Kara is my family and this was caused by Krypton. It's my responsibility to fix it." Clark remarks, crossing his arms.

"I will be the one to give his life for Kara. She died because of me, to save me. Besides, she is my mate." Mon-El declares, looking at everyone with an impassioned and fiery face, daring us to contradict him.

"It doesn't matter. It is impossible to know who would be the one to die." Brainy says. "Superman cannot participate because he is vulnerable to Kryptonite, which was the cause of Kara's death. And we want Supergirl to be reborn without this particular weakness. And Luornu cannot take part in the ritual either because of White. I'm afraid that her death means that she is not a whole being anymore." She doesn't say anything when she hears this, standing still with a blank expression. I don't think that I have heard her talk since the moment she was damaged but she appears to have merged successfully, even if her hair is copperish now.

"What you are saying is that it has to be Mon-El, Garth, Imra, Tinya, you and me." Rokk tells Brainy. "No one else can do it. Correct?".

"Yes. Querl nods. "If you accept, that is it. Any of you could die."

"I am ready to give my life to save the world, the future." Rokk replies, nodding seriously. "It would be worth it. Supergirl's survival is more important than me." 

"The same goes for me." I say. "This why I decided to become a Legionnaire. To dedicate my life to the greater good." Garth looks at me with a very sad expression and takes my hand. "And I think that everyone else except you, Brainy, has already accepted it." 

"I have spent years getting ready for this moment. Yes, I accept that too." Querl says.

"I don't know what to say, guys." Alex says. "I feel so grateful that all of you are risking death to save my sister."

"We were already committed to her protection when we came here." Tinya says while we all nod. "The mission was always saving Supergirl's life."

"And every superhero knows that we could die any day, every time that we get into battle." Garth murmurs, looking at Rokk, who opens his eyes with a touched expression. "That is part of the job. It's nobody's fault." Rokk nods, gratefully, and Garth smiles sadly to him.

"We thank you anyway. We love Kara, you know?" Winn adds.

"Of course you do. And I love you too, man." Mon-El says, clasping his friend's shoulder, who winces slightly. "Too hard? Sorry."

"There is something else that you need to know. There are more reasons why the procedure is very dangerous and they only tried to undertake it twice." Brainy says.

"More reasons? Yikes. It already seems to be quite deadly to me." Winn says.

"The Kryptonian will absorb the life of another person, but will also take temporarily some of the vital essence of the participants." Brainy adds. "This meant that she will acquire some of the memories, personality traits and abilities of the other six. For example, the resurrected person could talk new languages or play an instrument. In Krypton, it also meant that their body was unable to handle the additional energy, and they... exploded in less than an hour."

"What? Are you saying that Kara will die anyway?" Mon-El yell, raising clutched fists at him.

"No, no. We are not in Krypton." Querl replies, stepping back. "Kara is under a yellow sun. Her body will be able to manage whatever she absorbs from us. She will be indestructible because she is Supergirl, finally invulnerable to Kryptonite. She will have absorbed some of your resistance too, Mon-El. Nothing will be able to break her for a few days."

"Do you mean that Supergirl will absorb other powers too? From all of you?". J'Onn says. 

"Yes." Brainy says. "Temporarily. I think."

"Wow." Alex says, while we all look at each other, amazed.

"There is something else." Querl adds.

"Really? I am afraid to ask." Tinya says.

"You should." Brainy replies, and everyone freezes. What else? "Records also show that the resurrected person does not wake up exactly oriented and thinking clearly. They are not themselves for a few minutes."

"Do you mean that Kara will be crazy?". Winn gasps, his eyes open wide. "With all of these new powers?".

"Yes. Kind of. For a little while." Querl says. "But she should go back to normal in approximately 15 to 20 minutes. According to my estimations."

"Your estimations?". Alex says. "Kara could be a danger for everyone."

"I know that." Brainy agrees. "That's why we should do this somewhere where we could contain her until she feels like herself again. Any suggestion of a safe location?".

"The Fortress of Solitude. I can lock it down." Clark says. 

 

Brainy lands the Legion Cruiser close to the entrance. Alex and Winn will stay inside the spaceship with Luornu, ready to do whatever is necessary to stop Supergirl if she wakes up in a deranged stated and is able to overcome all of us and get out. We say goodbye to them. I wonder who will be the one that will not return alive. 

Tinya, Brainy and I walk preceding Garth and Rokk, who are transporting a big long metallic box that Querl said contains other objects that he needs for the ritual. Clark and J'Onn take one of the healing tanks inside the Fortress and we help them to put it in a horizontal position over the floor. 

Alex and Winn kiss Kara goodbye before Mon-El takes her out of the Cruiser. He carries his girlfriend in his arms and sits on a chair inside the Fortress, caressing her face and her hair with so much love in his eyes, ignoring all of us and the preparations for the procedure. 

Clark goes to the control panel and after a couple of minutes he says. "Lockdown activated. Nobody will be able to open the Fortress without proper authorisation."

"Wouldn't Kara be able to get it? She is a member of the House of El." Querl points out.

"She is, but this is my Fortress of Solitude, so there are things that I can do to make it more secure." Clark replies. "I have introduced a warning in the system, advising them that Kara Zor-El might be dangerous. I have set up an additional security check before she can take control. She will need to get confirmation from Mon-El or myself to override the system."

"That is so clever." Tinya says. Clark doesn't reply but blushes slightly.

Brainy takes out a Moran battery and connects it to the part of the tank where the head should be located. He also extracts seven rods and puts them over a nearby table. They are approximately two feet long and almost a couple of inches thick.

"What are those?". J'Onn asks.

"Nth metal rods." Querl replies. "This is how our vital energy will be transferred from our bodies to hers. We hold one of their ends, with our rings touching the metal. The other end needs to be inside the fluid of the tank."

"But there are seven rods." Rokk says.

"Yes. I am connecting the seventh to the battery with a Nth metal cable. The procedure needs a massive amount of energy to be transferred to the healing tank." He replies, setting it up. "We are almost ready." Brainy hesitates and glances at Mon-El. He then looks at me, pleading.

"Mon-El." I say. "It is time." He doesn't stop what he is doing, still touching Kara's face. "Mon-El...".

"I heard you." Mon-El murmurs. "Give me a minute, will you?". 

I nod. When I look into Garth's eyes, we throw ourselves into each other's arms, kissing passionately, tearing up. "I love you, Imra. I love you so much." He says.

"I know. I love you too." I reply, holding him tightly. I pray that the ritual will not take my husband's life, but he is embracing the risk as a way to atone for his sins. Around us, I can see our friends hugging each other, saying their goodbyes just in case. I take Garth's face in my hands and and kiss him once more before I move to embrace my friends.

Mon-El walks slowly to the healing tank carrying Kara's body in his arms. He seems to be worn and brokenhearted. He stops next to me and whispers. "What do I do?".

"Kara needs to be inside the fluid, with the necklace touching her skin." Brainy replies softly.

Mon-El kisses Kara's forehead one last time, tears in his eyes, and takes Supergirl into the tank. He then unclasps the necklace and puts it on Kara as instructed. It is the first time since I met my friend that I have seen him without him. He touches the now empty area under his suit, possibly feeling its absence too, and stays still, looking at Kara. 

"Mon-El." I say. He looks at me and I hug him, kissing his cheek. All of our friends embrace him too.

Well, not everyone. Brainy stands still, very quiet, looking at his friend with a longing expression. Mon-El hesitates. They don't move for a long minute. "I'm sorry." Querl whispers.

Mon-El closes his eyes briefly when he hears this. "I know." He then extends his hand. "I forgive you." Brainy smiles when he takes it. "You are trying to help. You have always been. I was unfair to you. Thank you, my friend. Forgive me." Mon-El steps ahead and hugs Querl, who stiffens and then relaxes, embracing him back.

I'm not the only one that seems to be feeling emotional right now. I think that I can see unshed tears in Brainy's eyes when they get apart. Wow. That's a first.

"Okay." Querl says, coughing, trying to hide the lump in his throat. "Let's do this."

We stay around the tank. Mon-El and Brainy are positioned close to Kara's head. I'm next to Mon-El and Garth is by my side. Rokk and Tinya are in front of us, while Clark and J'Onn stay close to other end of the tank, able to see whatever happens, but not participating in the Ritual.

Each one of the six Legionnaires have taken one of the remaining rods while we listen to Querl's words. "Please ensure that you are wearing your ring. You have to keep it in contact with an indentation that there is in your rod, like this one in mine." We follow his instructions. "Now introduce the other end of the rod inside the fluid. Can you see six gaps at the bottom of the tank? Place the tips of the rods into one of them and push until you notice the click." He waits until everyone does it and then he says. "Okay, here we go. Just remember to keep the ring in contact with the rod, no matter what it happens, and not to touch each other. Understood?"

We all nod. Brainy switches on the battery and it starts buzzing. I can see random electric patterns in the fluid, and feel a very mild tickling in the finger where I wear the ring. Most of my friends are looking at their hands, still holding their rods. Only Mon-El seems to be unperturbed, focused on Kara's face.

The sound gets louder when Brainy adds some powder to the fluid and turns up the intensity of the electriticy. The water starts to spark, and it seems to affect Supergirl's skin, that is now glimmering. The necklace is shining under her suit. I suddenly start to feel a warmth sensation getting out from my body towards my ring. We look at each other with worried faces. Who will be the one to die? I just hope that it won't be Garth. I would rather be the one to fall.

There is a pulsating sensation in my hand now, and I struggle to keep standing. Most of us are yelping in pain now, and Tinya has fallen to her knees, sweat in her forehead, still holding her rod. I am fearing for her now. Supergirl's body starts to spasm. Mon-El's gaze is still fixed on her, hope visible in his features.

Brainy is extremely pale, holding to the rod with both hands, looking at a monitor in the Moran's battery. "Garth!" He says. "I need your help."

"Of course. What do you need?" My husband replies.

"I need more energy." Querl says. "The power in the battery doesn't seem to be enough. Apparently Supergirl needs more than a normal Kryptonian." Mon-El is extremely concerned now, looking at Kara with a raw emotion that hurts. She is having seizures, her eyes still closed. "Can you send electricity through the seventh rod?"

"Yes. How do you want it?" Garth asks, and I fear for him. If he uses his energy on the rod, will it make him more likely to die?

"Concentrated. Light it up." Brainy replies. 

Garth summons an massive amount of electricity in the fist that is not wearing a ring until he sends a giant bolt of lightning to the seventh rod with a yell. The sensation intensifies and becomes excruciating, and we all struggle to stand up. The electricity sparkling throughout the fluid and Supergirl's body is almost blinding until there is finally an explosion and a huge water splash. The shockwave sends us all backwards and we stop holding our rods. Did it work?

I look above me and I see her. Supergirl, still wet from the fluid, flying above us, her eyes open, a remote expression in her face.

"Kara?" Mon-El says, standing up, hope written in his features. "It's me, Mon-El."

"You are a Daxamite. An enemy of Krypton." Supergirl says, tilting her head, and strikes him with a telekinetic blast that sends him crashing into a wall.

"Kara Zor-El! Look at me. It's me. I'm Kal-El. Your cousin. Do you remember me?" Clark says, taking off, slowly floating towards her.

"My cousin is a small baby. And you are wearing my House's glyph. Impostor." She says, and Supergirl attacks with her heat vision. Superman uses his, but it's not enough. He is defeated by her in a few seconds.

I try to mind-control Kara, but she senses me and blocks me. "A telepath? Do you think that you will be able to put me down?"

"No, Kara." I say. "I don't want to do that. I am your friend. I want to help."

"Are you sure? And why do I feel that you wanted to take my mate away from me?". Uh-oh. She growls at me and hits me with a powerful electric bolt. 

 

When I open my eyes again, I am not sure of how long I have been passed out. Our friends are trying to attack Supergirl coordinatedly, and they are pathetically failing. At least she doesn't seem to be sending deathly attacks. I think that Kara just wants to incapacitate us. This must be incredibly easy for her. With a 12th level intellect, telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to use electricity and magnetism, the potential to phase out and all the powers from a Kryptonian, she is truly unstoppable. I would feel sorry for Reign if I were convinced that Kara is going to return to her normal self and fight by our side. 

And I see him. Mon-El, holding his hands up, walking slowly towards Kara. Everyone stops the fight, including Supergirl. "Kara? Kara, do you remember anything about your mate? You have a mate, right?"

"I do. I did. I'm not sure." Supergirl says, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he is here. Because he needs you to remember him." Mon-El says, love and hope shining bright in his eyes while he starts floating.

"I don't remember. Why don't I remember?" Kara says, disturbed.

"I am not sure. Do you remember your necklace?" Mon-El asks.

"I had a necklace. My mother gave it to me in Krypton." Kara murmurs.

"She did." Mon-El agrees. "You are wearing it now." She touches her necklace and she then yelps, closing her eyes and tensing.

"Kara?" Mon-El asks, concerned, flying closer to her. 

"No, Mon-El! Stop." I say, and he looks at me. "I can see what is in Kara's mind. She is remembering. She is remembering you."

I close my eyes. I see Kara and Mon-El fighting, bickering, drinking, becoming friends. She notices his hearteyes and wonders. He is in a bed, dying, and he kisses her. Comets. A lovers' argument. Lovemaking. Trust. Lies. Sadness. Partnership. A life together. Happiness. So much happiness. It is so beautiful. Separation. Sorrow. I kneel, crying. Reunion. Heartbreak. Jealousy. Loneliness. Truth. Hope. Friendship. Kisses, so many kisses. Love. Pleasure. Pain. Nothingness. Serenity. Fear. It's too much. It's overwhelming.

When I come back to the real world, Garth is embracing me and Mon-El is still floating in front of Kara, looking at Supergirl hopefully. She opens her eyes, and throws herself in his arms. They kiss, still flying, holding on tight to each other. 

I then sigh, relieved. She will be okay. We did it. I look around. Garth is looking at me and we kiss softly, relieved to have each other. "What happened? Who is it?" I ask, still in his arms.

"It's Brainy." Garth whispers, looking behind him. Oh, no.

We walk to the area where Tinya, Rokk, Clark and J'Onn are taking care of Querl and I kneel by his side.

Brainy smiles when he sees me and I kiss his cheek. He is too exhausted to talk, but he does something that he never did before. He opens his mind to me. Brainy wants me to know that there was another reason why Mon-El and Kara needed to be together before the ritual: because their love would be the key to bring Kara back from insanity. There was a chance that Kara wouldn't trust her heart if she believed that Mon-El was still married to me and she could become completely feral.

I also find out that Querl manipulated the ritual so he would be the one to die. He added a substance that he took from Kara's necklace to his ring. Brainy asks me to tell Kara that his purpose in life was meeting her and making her happy. He wants to thank the Legionnaires, specially Mon-El and me, for our friendship. He considers us his family, his brothers and sisters. His depart will be joyful because we taught him how to love. 

He faints. I am not sure of how much time we have left, but I want to take Querl to the Legion Cruiser. We will do whatever we can to try to save him. 

I search with my mind to find out if Mon-El and Kara are ready to leave with us and I find out that they are definitely not. The state of Kara's mind is a bit... ah... primal. She is possessed by animal instincts, all of them focused on her mate. And I really hope that Mon-El is up to the task, because he is going to need his strength and stamina. Not that he will complain.

"We need to get out. Right now." I tell everyone. "We should let Kara and Mon-El alone for a while."

"How do you know that she won't hurt him?" Clark says.

"I can read Kara's thoughts. Your cousin wants to do all kind of things to Mon-El, but none that he won't happily consent to." I reply, raising an eyebrow with a pointed expression.

"You mean...?" Superman says, blushing furiously. He risks a glance to the air but they are nowhere to be seen now. 

"Exactly that." I say, nodding. Rokk grins and Tinya gives a fist bump to Garth. "We have to get out. Quickly." Rokk takes Brainy in his arms and we leave. Clark ensures that the Fortress' door is locked behind us before we get into the Legion Cruiser.

 

I repeat Imra's words again and again in my head. "She is remembering. She is remembering you." I feel hopeful while I float in front of the love of my life. It is surreal. I hardly believe that she has really returned back to me. And then she finally opens opens her eyes. It's her. This is my Kara. It's like the sun is lighting after a long dark cold night. She flies to my arms and I taste her glorious lips, devouring her. I embrace her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

We spend some time just kissing each other, flying, my hands in her hair and hers around my body. I whisper words of love to her. I didn't know that I could feel this euphoria and joy. I'm so relieved now that Kara is truly invulnerable that I could cry. Reign will not be able to take her away from me again. Her lips are intoxicating and I think that my heart could stop, because it's beating furiously inside my chest. 

I suddenly notice her hands under my cape, looking for the front fly and the zipper that opens my supersuit. She opens it to grab my ass and squeeze while she is rubbing my cock shamelessly. I raise an eyebrow. My girl is really thirsty today. I wonder if we are giving an eyeful to our friends below. Not that I really care. We Daxamites are quite comfortable with showing off our naked bodies in front of others and semi-public sex, but I suspect that something like that might give Superman a stroke, specially in his Fortress of Solitude. 

I hold Kara in my arms and fly us to the floor, hoping that these ice sculptures will keep us hidden from them. And if they are not smart enough to leave us alone... Well, maybe they will enjoy the show.

Now that we have sorted out what to do with the potential audience I decide that undressing is a really good idea. I put my hands under her skirt to unzip her panties so we can remove them from her body. She growls, approvingly. "So you want me to touch you, Kara?".

"Shut up and fuck me." Kara grunts, taking my underwear down, holding my member, making me shiver. 

"As you wish." I help her to take take her boots off, while she removes her panties and her tights. As soon as her folds are exposed she lays back and opens her legs, using her hands to move my body closer to her, so she can grab my butt again and make crystal clear that she wants me to enter her right now. I thrust into her, and we both moan. Fuck, she is so wet already. And I am so hard.

There is an urgency in Kara while I move rythmically that I haven't seen very often. She usually needs to be overcome by pleasure to let her self-control go and own her most primal sexual desires, but it seems that this experience has torn down all barriers she ever had. She wants my body, she wants the bliss that she knows I can make her feel, and she wants all of that now. Nothing else matters to her. I mean, she was so demanding that I have my boots on, my pants and underwear are around my knees, she is still wearing most of her clothes, and she doesn't really care. She just craved my cock hammering inside her, and she got it as soon as physically possible. And she is enjoying that very loudly. I find this frantic coupling extremely arousing.

On top of her unrestrained sexuality, I can't deny that I have always loved fucking Kara in her Supergirl outfit. Doing it while I'm still half-dressed as a superhero and we both are in the Fortress of Solitude feels a bit kinky. The scion of the Royal Family of Daxam is taking pleasure from the last daughter of the House of El in a Kryptonian sacred place. I'm sure that we both have ancestors that would have felt truly horrified by the idea of us being together. Well, I plan to defy the expectations of these morons and be a mate worthy of her love and her heart. I will honor this woman with every cell from my body and every part from my soul. I am forever hers.

Kara has introduced her hands under my shirt, and she is whimpering, frowning. I think that she is frustrated because she wants to rake my back but the fabric is too tight. I decide to take it off before I have to explain to Winn why it needs to be repaired. 

I support my weight on one of my arms while I keep on pounding inside my mate, allowing me to unclasp the cape with my right hand. Once it is done, I move away from her to take of my boots, pants and underwear at superspeed while she looks at me greedily, touching herself. I can smell her wetness and it drives me mad. I finally use the zipper to loosen the shirt and take it off. 

I go back to her and dive my head inside her thighs to taste her and suck and lap her clit, until I also plunge two of my fingers inside her to hit her most sensitive spot.This makes Kara moan loudly and sends her into a frenzy state. She urges me to kiss her lips and bury inside her body again. I push harder and faster. Her nails scratch my back and she actually breaks my skin. Her shoulder bites make me bleed. Trying to match her unrestrained hunt for ecstasy is draining my energy, until she decides to flip us out and take control of our lovemaking.

Kara is now riding me, almost sobbing, her eyes closed and her spine stretched while she chases her pleasure. I want to touch her naked body too, so I remove her cape and skirt while her hips are slammming on my body. My hands go to her zipper but she is faster. She removes her shirt and unclasps her bra, allowing me to finally see her glorious bouncing breasts. I have to suck and pinch her nipples and make her whimper. She pulls my hair and makes me kiss her again while she fucks me. My pulsating member feels so hot and wet inside her.

I feel like a god when Kara finally cries out, shattering around my cock while I help her ride her orgasm. Once she collapses over my body, I try to get out from her. I want to avoid spilling my seed inside her without a condom. "Don't." She says, putting her hand on my chest. "I want your essence. I need to feel your life too." I would do anything that she wants from me, so I nod, looking into her eyes. She starts moving again, circling her hips, knowing that she will increase the friction in a way that I have never been able to handle, and I get lost into her body. I just need to push a few times before my thighs tense and I fall into a pool of fire, growling her name. She holds me tightly during my release, and I almost faint, exhausted, still wondering if I'm dreaming, hoping that I truly have the love of my life in my arms.

We lay on the floor of the Fortress for some time, cuddling. My hands are on Kara's naked skin and I can smell her hair and feel her breath on my chest. This is heaven. "What happened?" She says.

"You were gone." I reply, in a low voice. "And we brought you back to life." I add, kissing her head.

"How?" Kara asks.

"Brainy found a way." I reply. "I will tell you about it later. How are you?".

"I am okay, I think. I feel like myself now." And then Kara answers the question that I did not dare to ask her. "I was not completely gone, you know? I remember... serenity. Peace. And then there was a sudden energy, light and water. Fear. I was terrified, until I saw you. I remembered you."

I notice that she is crying silently. "What is wrong, Kara?". I whisper, trying to comfort her caressing her back. She shakes her head, tears in her cheeks. "Please, my love. You can tell me anything. What do you need?"

"I need you, Mon-El." She says, looking into my eyes, her hand on my face. "Even when my mind was flooded by panic, trying to make sense from this outlandish universe filled with strangers, there was a part of me still remembering you, missing you, needing you." My heart hurts when I hear this, but in a good way.

"When I thought that I had lost you forever... I just wanted to die." I say. "My mind couldn't even tolerate the idea of a life without you. Don't leave me again, Kara."

"Never. I'm yours. And you are mine." Kara replies, and we kiss, making the memories and pain and fear go away.

We make love desperately again, holding thightly, promising a life of love and partnership with our bodies and our souls. I don't want take my eyes away from hers. We shatter in each other's arms, crying out our names, celebrating life with our pleasure, joyful because of our new beginning. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that I had to fix what happened in the last chapter or there would be consequences. I hope that this is better.
> 
> I have decided that there will be two more chapters to end this fic, with the last one being an epilogue describing how the surviving heroes will choose to live after the big battle against the World Killers. And of course it has to be SPOILERS FOR THE FIC happy and smutty. Update after the season finale: and I guarantee #JusticeForMonEl
> 
> BTW, if you are thinking "WTF a resurrection ritual? That was an easy way to fix a death", I will let you know that I did not invent it. The Legion of Super-Heroes has a similar resurrection ritual that was used in comics to bring Garth back to life (and someone did manipulate it to be the one to die). I took inspiration from that and from SPOILERS FOR A MOVIE what happens in Justice League and also from SPOILERS FROM ARROW the Lazarus Pit. It is not like this is a really original plot for a superhero story, is it?
> 
> I also borrowed from comics for other plot points during this fic, such as Imra manipulating the mind of one of her fellow Legionnaires to make him believe that he was married to her (this storyline -and Mon-El's hearteyes to Kara- were the main reasons of the existence of the #fakemarriage speculation that was popular in the Karamel fandom before 3x13, which was one of the inspirations for me to write this fic), the Dax-Am backstory, a teenage Clark travelling to the future and spending some time with the Legion, one of Triplicate Girl personas dying or Brainy being known for a manipulative streak and a tendency to develop complicated plans that he liked to keep secret until the very last minute.


	11. The Children of Juru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl, the DEO and the Legion of Super-Heroes are getting ready for the final fight against the World Killers, their creators and their minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and published after the season 3 finale. Mon-El's POV.
> 
> I am sorry that writing this chapter took so long. 
> 
> I have updated slightly 2 scenes from chapter 8 to include a couple of things that I liked from the show. One is the "suit up" from Winn and Kara's reaction to Mon-El's red suit. The second is the introduction of the cape tricks. I adore that they are based on Mon-El's signature move in the comics and that it's something that makes Kara a better fighter too.
> 
> I also added a few lines to chapter 9. I initially wrote Alex wearing the exosuit that she used against Astra in season 1, but in this version she got the new supersuit that Winn made for her in the show. And I made Selena introduce herself to Mon-El.

I don't think that any of us has really been able to process what happened in the last few days.

I have been spending most of the 36 hours that have passed since Kara's resurrection with her. I can hardly believe that she died and came back to me. She says that she is mostly feeling like herself but in her behaviour I can sometimes see glimpses of something that is new, and there is definitely a strong connection to her unrestrained primal instincts. Brainy said that he estimated that in a few weeks she would lose her new powers and get back to her old self, but I confess that I find this feral version of my girlfriend fascinating.

It is also really exhausting. Kara and I didn't sleep at all yesterday and I have never been that close to beg a sexual partner to stop taking pleasure of my body. And I say that as someone who has been trained to be able to prolong carnal activities and have super-powered endurance. But what I could do? I almost lost the love of my life, who also happens to be the most amazing and gorgeous woman that has ever existed. She wanted me, so I put all this alien stamina and experience to good use and ensured that she was completely satisfied before the night ended. I almost passed out and I might die next time she wants more of that but it would be worth it. I will dedicate every minute of my life to make her happy.

I am lost in my thoughts, watching Kara train from the observation area.

"She is a wonder, isn't she?" I hear.

I turn around and I find Imra next to me. She looks tired but relaxed. She never seemed to be really completely happy since we lost Garth, but I think that now she is.

"Oh, yeah. And a bit scary too." I say, and she chuckles. "Kara has mastered her new powers really quickly."

"I can see that." Imra agrees. "It seems that Supergirl is truly unstoppable now."

"Yep. I would feel sorry for Reign and her minions, but... I really don't. They deserve whatever will happen to them now." I say.

Imra nods, absently, and I know that she is remembering all the pain that they caused to the people we love. They mind-controlled Garth and Ayla for years, transformed her into a World Killer, assassinated White forcing Rokk to kill Pestilence, not knowing that she was a friend, and almost murdered Kara, causing Brainy to end up in a coma fighting for his life.

The Legion has banded together trying to comfort each other while we mourn White and Ayla and fear for Querl. Luornu has told us that now that she lost one of her personas she should be called Damsel Duo, and is training hard, determination to fight and anger fuelling her. We all have tried to reconnect with Garth, but I think that it will take some time for him to become again the happy man that Imra fell in love with. I have hope that her heart is everything he will need to heal.

"How is Brainy?" I ask Imra. 

"I don't really know, Mon-El." Querl is in a healing tank, and we are not sure if he will ever wake up. "You know that I have never been able to read his mind, so I asked Kara to try to communicate telepathically with him. She spent a couple of hours sitting by his side. It didn't work."

"I feel so guilty, Imra." I whisper.

"Because of the way you treated Brainy before the ritual?" She says.

"I can guarantee that you will always be honest with me and speak the truth." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Yes, that is why. I acted badly with Querl."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Mon-El. Kara has just died and Brainy had withheld crucial information about her chances of survival. You were half mad with grief. It's understandable." Imra tells me. 

"I know that." I reply. "But I also know him. His calculations told him that hiding his knowledge would improve her odds, so that is just what he did. It's how Querl thinks, that's the way he is. And he had already decided to be the one to die for Kara to live again. I didn't know he could be so selfless. I was awful to him, Imra."

"You were a bit harsh. But you also told Brainy later that you were sorry. You forgave each other, Mon-El." She says.

"Yes but..." I whisper. "I just... I just hope that he knows that i consider him my friend. I pray to Rao that I will be able to tell him in person soon."

"He knows." She replies.

"Thanks, Imra. You have always been an amazing partner" I want to hug her, but when I try to put an arm over shoulders she steps back. Well, this is new. I put my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"You don't remember, don't you?" Imra asks with an odd smile, blushing and avoiding my gaze.

"Remember what? I don't know what are you talking about." I say.

"Your girlfriend. Your powerful, unstoppable girlfriend, Mon-El." Imra replies. I still don't understand. "Just after she came back to life, Kara looked at me and said that I wanted to steal her mate. And then she knocked me out." 

I smile widely. "Yeah, and she also mentioned that I was a Daxamite, therefore an enemy of Krypton, and attacked me too. And believe me, we are in a very close relationship right now."

"I don't want to hear about that. I already know too much about your... your... intense... emmm... emotions floating all around. I just want to keep my distance from you until she is completely herself, if you don't mind." I can't help laughing. This is so funny. "Oh, come on, Mon-El! Can you honestly tell me that Kara has never been jealous of me? Even after knowing the truth?"

"She was a bit insecure about the two of us, yes. We had been pretending to be married in front of her for months, Imra." I say, still chuckling.

"Because you asked me to, Mon-El! I wanted to be honest with her!" She replies.

"Okay, okay!" I say, rising my hands. "I will control myself for a few days and stop being nice to you. But it will be difficult, you know? I am a very affectionate and touchy person, and you are one of my closest friends."

"Yeah, whatever. Just behave, Mon-El." Imra says waving a pointy finger.

"I will try. Should I be worried about Garth?". I tell her. She rolls her eyes and I feel the impulse to kiss Imra's cheek to annoy her, so I decide to leave.

 

The DEO has been collecting and analysing evidence from the pyramid and the World Killers' lair in the caves. Imra took Coville's notebook from Brainy's room with a lot of notes and other stuff and gave it to Winn. I find him checking something in a screen in the research lab.

"Hello, buddy". I tell him.

"Hi." Winn replies.

"What's up? Have you found anything else that could be useful in the diary?" I say.

"I can show you something better. Dude, this is... You're going to love this." Winn switches on a small device that is on his desk, connected to his tablet, and I suddenly see a small hologram of Brainy.

"Hello, Mon-El." Querl says.

"What...what is this?" I ask, hopeful. "Is it a construct like the one who looks like Kara's mom?".

"Better." Holo-Brainy says. "I am actually Querl Dox. His consciousness, you would say. Alura's version only contains her thoughts and knowledge. This is a true AI, like the one of the Mon-El found in the cave."

"Yeah. I remember. Selena." I say. I really hate that witch. "It's so good to be able talk to you, my friend. Look, I'm so grateful for what you did..."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mon-El, but I think that we really should discuss our strategy." Querl replies. So typical of him.

"Okay, okay. Tell me, what else have you found?" I say.

"Well, according to Coville's notes, the AI is based on a High Priestess of an ancient cult that was worshipped both in Krypton and Daxam: the Children of Juru." Brainy says. I remember that "They had technology that enabled them to create World Killers using something called Harun-El, the Black Rock of Yuda Kal, and they sent Reign's pod to Earth not long before Krypton's destruction." 

"We think that if we can inject this substance directly into the body of a World Killer it will revert this process and split her into their human and murdering selves." Winn adds.

"You mean that we could save Kara's friend? And Purity too?" I say, excited.

"Possibly." Brainy replies. "But I never found any amount of Harun-El on Earth. Winn analyzed everything that the DEO brought back from the pyramid and the caves and he found a small idol of the godess Yuda Kal made of a black rock. I think that we have an 87% of likelihood of success if we attempt to split the World Killers in two." 

"We can do this, Mon-El. We can save Sam and Julia." Winn says, smiling, and I have to hug him. Kara will be so pleased. "The diary also mentions something called the Fountains of Lillith. One of them gives infinite strength and the other brings weakness. Reign was born of the fountain with the power of destruction. That's why she doesn't get her power from the yellow sun."

"Once they are separated from their humanity, Reign and Purity could be deprived from their powers using the Fountains, but until we do that, there is a significant expectation that, after splitting them in two, they would be completely unhinged and more dangerous than ever." Brainy says. "That's why our only chance of survival is Kara. Supergirl is the ultimate weapon that can contain them until we use the Fountains."

"Great work, guys! Have you found anything else?" I ask, smiling widely.

"I am trying to develop a way to insert my consciousness into Selena's AI, so I will be able to hijack and defeat her." Brainy says.

"And I am working on a way to track and pinpoint the exact location of the World Killers using the composition of the black rock." Winn adds. "According to Coville, Reign has what he calls a Fortress of Sanctuary somewhere in a desert. I hope that the Fountains would be there."

"So once we get there, we just have to inject Harun-El into the World Killers, insert Brainy into the AI, defeat the insectoids, use a Fountain to weaken Reign and Purity and keep Sam, Julia and everyone else alive." I reply. "Sounds like a plan."

"We can get rid of the World Killers, once and for all." Winn adds. "And when I say we I think that I could actually just Supergirl because I have seen Kara training and she doesn't need anyone else, buddy."

"I am well aware of that, Winn." I reply. "But we are going with her anyway."

"I know." He nods.

"Let's go back to work." I say. "How can I help?".

 

We are finally in the proximity of the Fortress of Sanctuary. Holo-Brainy has analysed the result from their probes and the Cruise scans and he is explaining them to the team. "It's a vast labyrinthic structure, going deep underground, and there are thousand of insectoids inside. We don't think there is a way to enter undetected."

"So we go ahead anyway." Supergirl says, shrugging. "I can take care of the bugs. And the World Killers." 

"I am sure of that." J'Onn replies "But remember, we will have to inject Reign and Purity with the Harun-El, and then weaken their murderous halves with the waters of one of the Fountains."

"How exactly?" Tinya asks.

"We are not sure." Brainy says. "Coville's diary describes one Fountain containing clear water and another one which is putrid. One gives you strenght and the other weakness, but we don't know yet which one we should use."

"That's... reassuring." Rokk comments, raising an eyebrow.

"But I have built a device that should be able to transfer Brainy's consciousness to Selena's hologram and override it." Winn says.

"Once we take control we find out how the Fountains work and then deactivate her AI." Brainy adds. "Mon-El, we are not sure of how her projector is built. We might need your engineering skills to work on it."

"So I'm the one who will take down the witch? With pleasure." I say, grinning. I can't wait.

"Yep." Brainy replies. "The others should stay away from Selena. Mon-El is the only one who has proved to be resistant to her brainwashing."

"We don't want to have another superpowered friend under the priestess' control." Alex adds and then looks at Garth making a grin. "Sorry."

"No, that is a fair point." He replies, shrugging. That is why I will be staying inside the spaceship."

"Good." I say. Imra, you should stay with Garth, to ensure that his mind is protected." She nods and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder, smiling to him.

"Kara, Reign is yours." Winn says, and my girlfriend smiles widely. "J'Onn and Alex will deal with Purity." 

"I was able to get to Julia during our last battle, but we don't really know what her mental state will be today." Alex says. I remember. She attacked Reign and saved my life. "We are all taking sonic ear buds with us for our protection."

"I can help with Purity too." Clark says.

"No, you shouldn't." Alex replies. "The needle of the syringe with the black rock extract contains kryptonite. It could pierce your skin and I don't want to know what this substance will do to you."

"Superman and the rest of Legionnaires have another mission. The insectoids were created by Pestilence, so they could evolve into the Blight." Brainy says. "You need to ensure that none of them gets out of the Fortress "

"That will not be a problem." Luornu says. "No bug will escape during my watch." I believe that her fury and grief will make her to be a truly destructive force. 

"Then get ready." Kara says. "We leave in ten minutes."

 

We decide to let Kara lead the charge and enter the Fortress. Hundreds of insectoids surround us and we fight efficiently, moving forward to their leaders' location. I advance very close to Supergirl, scanning every new chamber with the Legion Ring before we get inside. There is a reduced number of insectoids in the inner area of the Fortress, so we can advance faster.

We finally find a wreaked corridor leading to what looks like prison cells. Coville is inside one of them, his neck broken. Julia is in another one, chained and dead, with a heat vision injury in her abdomen.

"We were too late." Kara says. "Reign will pay for this." Her eyes glow red in fury and she dissappears, phasing through the walls. Grief! Where is she?

I use my superspeed to try to move forward, and I finally find Supergirl fighting Reign and a small army of a different type of insectoids. They are bigger, stronger and much faster. The World Killer is screaming and I notice that she has absorbed Purity's sonic power. I imagine that this means that she might be able to use Pestilence's too. However, I can see clearly Kara has no problem in containing her and the big bugs. She is now using a kinetic bubble, adding an electric blast that sends Reign against a wall.

Selena's hologram is in the same room, next to Sam's pod, yelling to Kara. "You won't be able to defeat my weapon of destruction! The one true Godess of Krypton, Yuda Kal, will bring catastrophes that will wipe out all human lives and terraform the Earth, and the Children of Juru will be reborn from their ashes."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, witch." I say. 

"You!" Selena says, and suddenly all insectoids in the chamber focus on me. 

"Oh, I see that you remember me. I like to make an impression." I say, grinning widely, jumping into battle against the super-bugs.

I'm getting closer and closer to Selena while she keeps on screaming. "Our culture will rise again and we will rule New Krypton." I notice that our superhero friends have finally arrived to this chamber, efficiently dealing with the bugs. Clark and J'Onn are fighting next to me and I smile widely. I get to her hologram and open it while they protect me. I follow Winn's instructions to connect his device and it flickers. When we finally see Brainy's projection, the insectoids move and start attacking Reign. 

Supergirl stops, and uses this distraction to absorb what seems to be a vast amount of kinetic, electric and magnetic energy in her right fist. When she finally strikes the World Killer, sending her through the walls, the Fortress shakes and we fall to our knees. 

Kara phases into the building so she can get the semi-unsconscious World Killer back to the chamber where we are. I give her a syringe with the black rock substance and she uses it on her. Sam and Reign split in two fully formed bodies with a scream. It is really creepy and weird.

Once separated, the World Killer tries to attack her better half. Supergirl wraps her cape around one of Reign's wrists. I do the same with the other one and we pull simultaneously, making her fall into the floor. Kara then knocks her out with another electric bolt, puts Kryptonite shackles on her and uses her own telepathic power to keep her stunned. 

"What is going on? Who are you?" Sam asks. She is confused, scared, bleeding from a broken lip. "Please stop hurting me."

"It's over. No one is going to hurt you." Alex says, getting closer to her. "I'm your friend. I'm Alex. Do you remember me? You are free. We are going to help you. You are going to be okay. Ruby is waiting for you." 

"Alex? Is it really you? I want to see my daughter." Sam starts crying and they hug. "Is she okay?".

"She is fine. She misses her mother. Superman can take you to her." Alex replies "You know him, right? He is a hero. You can trust him."

"Supergirl, the Fountains are in the next chamber." Big Holo-Brainy says, reminding us that we need to weaken the World Killer while we can. "You will need to put Reign into the one with the clear water."

"Okay. Let's do that. Let's end this." Supergirl replies, taking our enemy with her. 

We follow them to see how Kara throws Reign into the Fountain. We stand back and watch how the World Killer wakes up and starts coughing and screaming. A beam of heat vision escapes from her eyes, threatening a person whom I respect and love as a father.

"No!" I scream, pushing J'Onn away, putting myself in harm's way. Supergirl is even faster and speeds to get in front of me, embracing me. We are struck and sent away by the beam. I am unharmed, but I fear that she might not. "Kara?" I say, still under her body. "Kara, are you okay? Where did she hit you?"

"I'm okay, Mon-El." She replies, and I hug her, relieved that I didn't lose her again. "I used Tinya's phasing powers while I was touching you. She couldn't harm us. We are fine."

"You scared me!" I whisper, still trembling with fear. "Please don't do that again, Kara."

"Me?" She says. "It was you the one who decided to be a hero and save J'Onn."

"Well, I couldn't let him die!" I say. 

"I guess that you couldn't." Kara replies, smiling into my eyes. "My hero." And she kisses the tip of my nose.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are still lying on the floor." Rokk says. "And you are not alone. This is awkward. Seriously,  get a room!"

"Sorry." I say, while Kara helps me to stand up. "Is everyone okay?"

"I am unharmed too, Mon-El." J'Onn says. "Thank you for saving my life, son. I'm very proud of you."

I gulp when I hear this. There may be tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat while he embraces me. And then I hear Kara's voice. "Where is Reign?"

"She is gone." Tinya says. "Just after you and your boyfriend decided to play 'who wants to be a superhero?', she collapsed and her ashes dissolved into the Fountain. The water is clear again"

Reign is finally defeated. It is done. We stopped the World Killers. I sigh, relieved. We survived. We saved the world.

"What... What did I do?" Kara says, in a trembling voice. "I... I killed her."

"That was not your intention." I say, touching Kara's shoulder. "You wanted to deprive her of her powers."

"But I caused her death." She whispers with a pained expression.

"We all did. It was a joint decision." I say, wiping a tear from her cheek, while our friends nod.

"There is nothing else that we could do, Kara." J'Onn adds. "We cannot contain World Killers for too long, and you heard Serena. They wanted to erradicate all human life from Earth."

"But what if... What if there was another way?" Kara says. 

"There wasn't." I said. "We just saved the world. Sam is alive, and right now she is probably hugging her daughter inside the Legion Cruiser. And the future... I think that we also changed it."

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"I have a second set of memories." I reply, looking at my fellow time travellers, and they nod. "I still remember what happened to me and the Earth before I came to this century but some things are different. I think that the Blight will never get to exist. The friends that in our initial reality were killed by this swarm and stayed in the 31st century never died in this new timeline" 

"There will be other threats that we will have to deal with in the future." Rokk says, and I know what he is talking about. Planet wars, and an enemy from Colu. But I'm confident that the Legion will succeed.

"And the near extinction event that was supposed to happen in 2455 is gone too." Tinya adds.

"We saved millions of lives." I say, looking into Kara's eyes.

"I guess we did." She smiles, still unsure. We embrace each other. It feels so good to have my Kara in my arms.

 

A couple hours after we returned to the Legion Cruiser, we go back to Kara's. She has seen her friend Sam's happiness and she feels much better.

"I can't believe that we are finally home." I say, collapsing on the couch.

"Oh, yeah. And I finally get to spend some alone time with my boyfriend." Kara sits besides me and starts kissing my neck enthusiastically. 

"Babe. Babe". I tell her, my arms on her back. 

"Mmmm?". Kara says, now dedicated to licking and biting my jaw. Damn. She is turning me on again. 

"Kara? Not that I dont love this. I do, believe me, but can you wait a minute?" I ask.

"Of course." She replies, with her arms around my shoulders and a glint in her eye that I know well.

"I'm starving. What do you think about ordering some pizza while I take a quick shower?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. Can I have potstickers too?" Kara replies.

"Of course. You can have anything you want." I tell her.

"Perfect. I will order our food." She says, standing up and taking my face for a quick peck in my lips. 

I take my home clothes and get into the shower. Ten seconds after she ends up her phone call, I have a naked blond Kryptonian under the water with me. She seems to be eager to help. She wants to run her soapy hands along my body and I have no problems with that. None at all. We kiss each other hungrily, lost in this moment.

I freeze when we hear a ring on the door. "What do we do?".

"Ignore that." Kara says, kissing my shoulder.

"But I'm starving!" I whine. "And I'm going to need my energy later."

"Then we have to get the food." She replies with a chuckle. "Can you open the door while I dry my hair?"

"Of course." I give Kara a quick kiss and I use my superspeed to put on some clothes. We sit down on the coach and open the first pizza. She is munching enthusiastically and I grin widely. 

She stops. "What? Mon-El?" 

"It's really cute." I say, looking at her.

"What is?" Kara asks.

"You. Eating." I reply.

"I don't get it." She says, frowning.

"You know that your behaviour has changed slightly since your resurrection." I say.

"Yeah, I know." Kara replies, biting another slice of pizza. "You told me that I'm more unrestrained, more passionate."

"You are." I agree. "And I find that truly fascinating. But do you know what hasn't changed?"

"No idea." She says, shrugging.

"The way you eat." I tell Kara, smiling widely. "That's exactly the same. You have always had a healthy amount of passion about your food."

"Are you complaining?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not at all. I love every version of you that you choose to be, Kara." I reply.

"What about out sex life?" She says. "Do you really like the change?"

"I love having unrestrained animal sex with you!" I tell Kara. "And our sweet lovemaking moments. Whatever it is that you want us to do I'm up for it!".

"Even when I don't let you sleep?" She asks, with a wicked smile.

"Even in that case." I reply. "I might pass out or get asleep at work the morning after, but it will be worth it."

"Work? Are you thinking of returning to the Alien Bar?" Kara asks.

"Not exactly. I have a couple of ideas that I'd like to discuss with you, but first let's eat potstickers." I tell her, nonchalantly.

"Okay." Kara replies. She opens the container and gasps, opening her eyes widely. 

"Mo... Mon-El?" She asks, her voice trembling.

"Yes, babe?" I tell Kara, very softly. She looks at me and finds me on my knee, looking at her with all the love for her that bursts in my heart.

She covers her mouth with her right hand and I see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Kara. My beautiful Kara" I say, and she smiles while I take her other hand in mine. "You know that I love you more than anything in the world. You have held my heart for years. I have wanted to be deserving of you since I met you."

"You are. You deserve everything, Mon-El." She tells me, tears sliding down her cheeks now. 

"You are my home. I want to be your family. Rao knows how much I wish to start a family with you. I will do everything in my hand to make you happy if you will have me." I whisper, and her sweet smile makes me find my courage, so I take the ring from the box that I hid inside the container and I offer it to her. "Kara Zor-El, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She replies, taking my face with her two hands and kissing me sweetly. "I love you, with everything I have, Mon-El." Our foreheads are touching now and I think that my soul could burst with joy even if I'm crying too.

"Thank you, Kara." I whisper. "You make me so happy. I am the luckiest guy in the world because you found me and loved me."

"I'm the one that is lucky. Thank you for finding your way across time and space to me, Mon-El. Twice." She laughs, still with tears on her cheeks. "Can I get my ring, please?"

I nod while Kara makes me sit back on the couch, by her side. I take the ring put her in her finger, while our hands tremble.

She looks at it closely. "Is this a Legion Ring?" 

"It is." I nod. "A special one that I made just for you. The Legion symbol, with the L and the comet, is made of diamonds. But it also has the same powers as a standard one. You can already fly, but it will also protect you from mind control and most environmental exposures. You will be able to use it to store and send data. It will even allow you to breath while you are in space."

"How romantic." Kara says with a grin. 

Umm... Doesn't she like it? "I can... I can get you a more traditional ring if you prefer. I... I thought..."

"I love it, Mon-El." She says. "I was teasing you. I love this ring. This is what we are. Superheroes. Partners. Lovers. A family. And now I'm finally a Legionnaire too."

"Well, the Legion was founded in your honour, so you were already kind of a member." I say.

"Right." Kara says, smiling. "Mon-El... I thought that I lost you forever. So many times." She adds, touching my face.

"So did I." I whisper. "I love you so much, Kara. I don't want to ever lose you again. I need you."

"I need you too, Mon-El. I need you in my life. I love you more than I could ever imagine." She replies, her unbelievably blue eyes sparkling like comets. "You are the only person who can understand what is like to be me. I spend most of my time pretending that I'm just a reporter. Hiding that I'm also an alien refugee and Supergirl."

"You are all three: the human, the Kryptonian, the superhero." I tell her.

"So are you. Mike Matthews, the Daxamite, the Legion leader." She replies, smiling proudly. "That's why whenever I'm with just you, I don't have to pretend. I can just be me."

"And with you, I can be myself too." I whisper, taking her face in my hands. "I missed you. I was so scared that I would lose you. I still can't believe that we did it. We found our way to each other and we are both still alive." I say. 

"Well, I told you you should trust me and our teams. I told you we could do this together." She replies.

"And you, Kara Zor-El, you were right." I say.

"I was." She says. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Not if I kiss you first." I reply.

We take it slowly, enjoying this moment of pure joy. My hands are in her hair and hers are under my t-shirt. Kara finally grows impatient and pulls the fabric, silently asking me to let her take it out for me. When I'm bare-chested she pushes me backwards gently until we are both lying on the couch.

She decides to lick and bite the exposed skin and when she gets to my nipples I try to remove her top.

“No.” She whispers, with a wicked smile. “I don't want you to use your hands.”

This sounds interesting. “Okay.” And I move my arms so they are lying on the couch, giving her full access to my body.

“Give me a minute.” Kara goes to our room and comes back immediately with a dark-blue scarf. She puts it around my head, blindfolding me. “Now just let me touch you, okay?”.

“As you wish.” I reply, excited by her playfulness.

Her mouth starts again in my lips, kissing me until she moves to my jaw and bites. Kara's hands are everywhere, making my skin tingle. She moves down my chest, slowly, and when her mouth gets to my abdomen, my cock is hard, trying to get her attention from under my sweatpants. She notices that and removes the rest of my clothes looking into my eyes but not touching my erection.

She is now kissing and nipping my tights, avoiding my dick. I move uncomfortably, and I can't help swaying my hips. I can feel her breath in my balls when she laughs. She is driving me crazy.

“I want you to face down. Turn around.” Kara asks.

I comply. She moves to lie down on top of me and I notice that her body is naked now. I can smell her wetness and my arousal increases. I grind lightly the coach, but she stops me, biting my shoulder.

“I didn't give you permission to do that.” Kara whispers.

I whine and my heart beats furiously while she licks and scratches my back. I feel her teeth in my butt now and I moan.

“What was that?” She says. “Do you like when I bite your ass?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” I pant. “But I want to touch you. Please, Kara.”

“I can do something better.” She replies. “I can let you use your mouth. Turn around again.”

When I do that she kisses me hungrily and moves again. She puts a nipple and then the other in my mouth, and I suck and lick and bite while she teases me, taking her breasts away and then back where my tongue and lips can reach them.

Kara changes her position and gets on top of me, her head near my cock and her wetness close to my nose. The smell is driving me mad. I want to taste her so bad.

I forget any rational thought when she takes the tip of my erection inside her mouth and sucks. Her hands are stroking the my shaft, and when she takes my dick completely my breath hitches.

This is the moment that Kara chooses to put her folds in my mouth, and I use my tongue to lick her wetness and swirl it on her bud. I finally hear her moan and we both try to make the other loose control.

“Use your fingers.” She demands, and I happily do, inserting two of them inside her straight away. She is so wet but oh so tight. I want to make her come before I do, and I use every bit of sexual training I had on Daxam and my knowledge of the way her body reacts to mine to increase her pleasure.

I know that I'm winning this game when she gets so turned on that she can't keep focused on sucking. Kara is still touching me and the tip of my cock is inside her mouth, but she is getting lost in the sensations provided by my mouth and fingers. I keep on lapping and fingering her until her walls shatter and she screams.

“Let me fuck you.” I say before the waves of her pleasure go away.

She nods mindlessly, and I make her move until I can take her from behind, bending on the couch, with my hand inside her legs stimulating her clit while I thrust. It's a good thing that I put a condom in my sweatpants, because it doesn't takes long until I come, my vision fading into black.

We make love until I pass out. Before that happens, we break the couch.

 

I wake up in Kara's bed. She's by my side, looking and smiling at me.

"Good morning, handsome." She says.

"Good morning, beautiful." I reply. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. It's midday. Do you want some pancakes? We could order some food if you want to." Kara suggests.

"I can cook for you." I tell her.

"For us. This is your home now, Mon-El." She says.

"Our home. We are a family." I reply, and Kara's smiles shines like a star. 

"That we are. And I want to give you something." She says, moving her hand to her chest.

"The necklace? You should keep it. It's your mother's, Kara." I say.

"I want you to have it." She says, taking it in her hands and putting it into mine. "You know, in some cultures the fiancé gets a present from his future wife when they get engaged. And this necklace was a reminder of our love when you were away. A promise. But it is so much more. It is like our love."

"You mean a survivor? It seems to be just a bit shinier after the ritual, but nothing else has changed." I see, examining it.

"Yes. It is a symbol of hope. It's the proof that no matter what will happen to us, our love will survive." Kara says, smiling confidently.

"It will. I will never stop loving you. Thanks, Kara, for believing in me." I say, looking into her eyes.

"I always knew that you had the heart of a hero, Mon-El. My hero. My love." She whispers, touching my face.

I nod and she puts the necklace around my neck and it feels right. Everything feels good in the world. I have to kiss Kara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Apologies again for not having updated it earlier. I initially had a writer's block - I have difficulties when I have to describe battles and big fights. And once I knew what would happen to Mon-El and Karamel in the finale and season 4 I was so upset that I needed some time before I could write again. It became worse after I watched 3x23.
> 
> As a way to cope with this I made a list of every one of my headcanons and everything I liked from season 3 and plan to put all that in my fic, which is now officially a canon divergence that will deliver #JusticeForMonEl.
> 
> I have a very good idea of the events that will happen in the Epilogue, which is the next and final chapter of this story. It will be a description of Kara and Mon-El's lives after the World Killers' defeat and of course they will be superheroing together and it will be a big ball of happiness, fluff... and smut. Because this is Karamel earned and deserves. Female heroes can get their happiness too. And no one will understand and love Kara better than Mon-El.
> 
> Anything you want me to write in this Epilogue? Send me a comment. I want to make Karamells happy.
> 
> For the record, I have noticed that there are a few more events that I wrote into my fic before they happened in Supergirl:
> 
> \- Mon-El finally having proper superspeed allowing him not to be detected.  
> \- Using the sentence "Born ready" just before Karamel training together with Mon-El's red suit.  
> \- Kara lusting about Mon-El when he is wearing a supersuit.  
> \- The existence of Coville's diary helping the heroes.  
> \- A device that would make Brainy look like human.  
> \- Brainy liking Winn because he is the smartest one of the human heroes.  
> \- Julia helping the heroes against the World Killers.  
> \- The Blight being created by World Killers.  
> \- Alex having a supersuit allowing her to use Kryptonite against the World Killers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I promise that the Epilogue will not take that long. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts about any chapter or the fic. English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes. Constructive feedback is appreciated. I really enjoy talking to you. Your comments inspire me.
> 
> If you love Karamel, Mon-El & Kara and want to fangirl with me you can find me in Tumblr as @emarasmoak.


End file.
